Escapade
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: When Alice and Edward committ the ultimate act of adultery, who is left to pick up the shattered remains of Jasper and Bella's souls? main pairing is non-cannon
1. Broken bind

**Esme's new moon (another of my fics): **If there's anybody here who has read Esme's new moon, this is the reason why it has not been updated. But don't worry- once I get feedback for this, I'll start work on the next chapter of Esme's new moon! ^_^

**Escapade (this):** I didn't even like this pairing to begin with, but I decided to read one when the description caught my eye. If you don't like this non-cannon pairing, don't complain, and if you do, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I was in Stephanie's place, twilight won't let me be! :'(

_**-Oo-oo-oo-oo-**_

As far as I'd known then, it was to be a normal, but delightful day with my extended family, (one member my fiancé) the Cullens. I pulled into the driveway, unable to mask the wide grin on my face at the thought of Edward's embrace. Alice, my best friend, and fiancé's sister charged towards me at vampire speed and hugged me with as much force as my human body could withstand. I eyed her suspiciously.

"You're looking….Peppier than usual today…." I joked.

She laughed and said, in a tone that made me wonder what juicy gossip she had ready for me, not that she was that kind of girl. "Yeah, well, I-"She broke off abruptly as Edward came down the stairs and lead me to the sofa. He whispered in my ear "I'll be right back." His tone of voice startled me. He purred almost seductively, supposedly higher in spirits, just as Alice was. They seemed strangely…. pleased.

"Okay, hurry back…"

I'd been waiting for a while now, as my eyes regarded ornaments and props absent-mindedly, looking to see where my family were. Esme was in the kitchen, and bless her, making me lunch with her new cookbook. Carlisle was down at the hospital, and Rosalie and Emmett were sharing cards out for a game. I hadn't seen Jasper today…. Maybe he went to hunt, but, Alice was gone too…That's strange…

I stood, receiving minor glances from Rose and Emmett, but carrying on regardless up the stairs. I called their names several times, getting no reply. I skimmed past most of the rooms, as they had no relevance to me. I called out for them, receiving no call in response. Edward's door was Empty, so I went to Alice's. It was closed, and she always left it open. W-why would she lock it? I heard a quiet moan and a growl from behind the door and, fearing for their safety, after knocking, plunged in. My healthy heart mangled at the sight, and a disturbing wave of nausea came over me. It was a mental battle for me not to collapse right then and there.

"Oh….My…_God!_" I shook my head, seeing things I would have rather my human eyes never be exposed to behind my eyelids, fresh, crippling memories of my Edward, and my best friend Alice…making a mockery of me with their actions. Neither of them cared for me…I choked back a sob, backing against the wall behind me, sliding to sit down. My legs had lost the battle, and my subconscious was losing round two… With my shrill sob of distress, the family came to investigate, catching me on the ground, holding my stomach in place from the ever growing queasiness. Their noticed my forceful reluctance not to look ahead of me, and Edward and Alice were caught in the act for a second time.

"_What have you done…_?" Esme whispered, kneeling to hug me, the first act of kindness since the current ordeal. I did not respond, however. I blinked, and when I reopened my stinging eyes, they had become dilated with recognition. Jasper stood where I had only minutes ago, only the scene was not almost as terrible as it had been at my witness. Had I reacted similarly? He glanced at me before pivoting to glare at Edward with an inferno of raging passion in his butterscotch eyes. Behind the ferocity, I saw delicate crestfallen Jasper that craved to mourn and wallow in pain, unfortunately, that was the dominant side of me. Thinking of myself in this way changed that dominance, as I fought my way back up to the front at Jasper's side. They were now fully clothed and sitting with fake guilt on his bed. _Good, they should look guilty…_ I thought bitterly. I was completely oblivious to Edward's presence and refused to meet his gaze, piercing Alice's stare with a menacing glare that could put a grizzly bear to shame. Through my seething anger, I noticed I was hyperventilating, and struggling to free my engagement ring from my finger, so I could fling it at them in full force.

"You…_Touched me_…Like you cared….Like you gave a damn about what I felt. You insisted on _taking_ _me shopping_ and told me _lies_…." I stopped and swallowed, managing to free my ring from the sweaty lubricant on my hand. "I've never been one for hostility, or violence for that matter, but t-this is _repulsive! You're both disgusting!_" I flung the ring with all my might, managing to get it to smash through my window and gone for good for all I cared. I didn't care who it had belonged to, or how valuable it was. Obviously its main purpose had already been perverted with injustice, and the bonds of marriage had been weakened and broken before they'd had the chance to finish the bind, so why the hell would I care…? Why, when I felt contentment, did it all have to be ripped away from me? What did I do? I screamed a war cry and punched a wall in my fury, as every member stared at me in shock…I never had been violent, and I looked at my hands and began to sob. Just as I prepared to leave the dreadful place that would always give me dreadful memories, a firm and soft hand reached out from my arm, bringing me towards them. I looked up from their embrace, and found my throat swelled when I saw how broken Jasper looked. Seeing his ache brought on a whole new round of tears for both of us, as we sobbed to each other, full sadness erupted. I wondered if they all looked sad willingly or Jasper's empathy was making them this way.

Rose clutched on to Emmett for dear life, and Esme quietly sobbed into Carlisle's shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to look at the last…Pair, so I didn't, letting Jasper lead me to his car in the garage with not one question as tears began to match the broken sound of the sobs that came from my chest, like thunder and lightning. As he sat me down in the car like the southern gentleman he was, he worked to hush my cries… I gave him a thankful glance through my film of tears. As the car purred to life, he drove out swiftly, comforting me more with the soft humming and vibration of the machine. Condensation hugged at the windows, and I stared as drops of water raced down the sides in twos, yet again reminding me of something I didn't want to remember. He took a deep breath, before steadying himself and breaking the heavy atmospheric silence with his empathic bass voice.

"Where do you want to go?" I realised I'd been slightly tense, and melted into the folds of the chair, and embracing the vibration to its full. To my dismay, when I closed my eyes I kept re-running tonight's disgusting events through my eyelids like an old fashioned film role. And sat up, realising I didn't want to go home to an empty house, but didn't want to be around people who tried to console me with pity like I was weak. I didn't need to be looked-down-at at the moment.

"Wherever. Just not home. I don't want to be alone, but I can't stand to be bombarded with…_pity_, at the moment." I spat the word out. All people ever did to me these days was _pity _me. But that was not what I wanted. I was capable of healing from this. Or so it seemed in the quiet comfort of the empath Jasper, but it would take some time. And pity would not help me. He turned the car around and sped up when he assumed my attention was otherwise occupied, to a beautiful place unlike any I had ever known before. When I emerged from the vehicle, a gentle hitch of breath entered my lungs as I admired Jasper's hiding place. We were in a clearing, covered in wildflowers and trees around its perimeter, and for the first time in forks, I could _see _the black night above, luminated gently with the mesmerising glow of the stars so far out of reach, and its brother the moon, in its full size above us. Its craters were protruding distinctively, adding depth and detail unlike any other sight I had ever seen.

I looked at Jasper, my eyes still wide with excitement and awe, momentarily forgetting the other events of that day and noticing his battle scars to be more evident in the folds of darkness and light in his features, just like the moon. My hazed gaze followed him as he propped himself up against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing, obscuring parts of his face from me in the darkness. This thought upset me, as I sat down beside me, settling. I wasn't worried about moving anytime soon. I was content with Jasper there, and I had faith in him that he could chase away anything that _could _harm me. Meaning 'mythical creatures.' Well, after the things I'd seen, a human couldn't exactly frighten me. I re-cast my gaze to Jasper, who if I didn't know any better, would have appeared to be in a dreamless, comfortable sleep, with his eyelids pulled lazily over his eyes, obscuring the beautiful shade of gold I received when he looked at me. This silence was comfortable, and made me think of how he had calmed and comforted me, when nobody else would. That was the closest physical contact I've ever had with Jasper, and it may just have been me, panicked in my needy un-observance, but he didn't seemed bothered to return the expression of comfort. If there was anybody I would turn to, it was Jasper, as he experienced what I felt, not only from his own experience, but from his empathy.

"Jasper…?" his head jerked up in one swift movement that I just managed to catch with my human eyes.

"Yes, Bella?" I Hesitated. I didn't wish to offend him, and- My breath stopped short. I could help but notice how his golden eyes sparkled undeniably with specks of silver from reflection of the moon.

"What-"I paused thoughtfully, trying my best to keep my spiralling emotions at bay for Jasper. "-Hurts you the most?"

He procrastinated, avoiding eye contact with me as I waited patiently. I didn't want to rush him; he could have as much time as he needed.

"_Trust." _He murmured. "She brought me to this life, and we've been married for so long, and then…" He didn't need to finish. I'd witnessed that grave incident that had the potential to change the Cullens for good. Nothing would ever be the same again. This silence was not so much a brooding silence, but a comfortable one, not quite content, but…an understanding one.

"What about you, Bella?" He asked gently. I met his gaze without hesitation, deciding I would share with him, what he had shared with me.

"Despite everything, despite the fact he left me before…I still forgave him." He sent comforting waves to me, leaving a hand on my shoulder. I sighed, laughing quietly without humour. There was nothing remotely amusing about the situation. "I guess I need to learn who to trust, right? Because I don't seemed to know." I tried to lighten the mood, but my laugh was less than half-hearted… Quarter-hearted? I sighed, seeing him frown in the shadows of comfortable darkness. He could see me clearly, making me blush, realising we were close. I remembered suddenly what I had wanted to ask him earlier.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?" He answered expectantly, almost as if he expected me to tell him to serve me.

"Did my blood not bother you earlier?" His granite face twisted in confusion, so I elaborated patiently, blushing lightly as I said it, but confidently at the nonetheless. "You hugged me."

He observed me thoughtfully, eying the loose curl of hair that had escaped my ear as I made myself uncomfortable.

"No, at the time-No, it didn't."

"Does it bother you now?" I subconsciously leaned closer, and wondered if he realised how many inches apart we were. I leaned back as I waited for his reply.

"No." That fact seemed to delight him, as I could hear the smile in his voice, although I couldn't see it, as I had closed my eyes, much in the fashion of how Jasper had earlier.

"Um, would you mind—"My blush came more pronounced as I watched Jasper shyly. "—if I put my head on your shoulder?" I grimaced internally, wishing I could take what I said back. Of course he would mind! He deliberated for a few seconds, before finally answering me.

"…No." I smiled timidly, feeling a wave of lethargy washing over me, and knowing it was his little way of saying 'Shut up and sleep' and that he cared. Finding comfort in my newly found friend, I snuggled up closer to him, and let him lead my tiredness into the further depths of my subconscious.

_**-Oo-oo-oo-oo-**_

_And ze is de first chapter!_ I've been really bad with reviews lately, but will you drop me your thoughts?

Btw, this is going to be one of my fastest updated pieces of work. All you have to do is tell me what you think of it.


	2. Tsunamis of hope

Here is the next chapter! I think this one's a bit shorter.

**Disclaimer:** I demanded that I got custody of Twilight. Some security guards kicked me out. I don't own it! -_-"

_**-Oo-oo-oo-oo-**_

My eyelids were heavy, and I had a firm sense of dread in my stomach that refused to be quenched. I turned over restlessly, deciding to quit my charade and hope that this was all a bitter, terrible dream, and Edward would be beside me again and Alice could take me shopping. It wasn't looking good. I sighed, steeling myself and preparing for the worst, opening my eyes.

The entire family, Edward and Alice included, ghosted over me, eying me with the pitiful glance I had feared. My eyes shot open in realisation. This. Was. _Not_. A. Dream. I had been betrayed, by the two I loved more than anything in the world. Who was I to know how to trust? I always seem to trust the wrong people. Were there no faithful people? I squeezed my wrist hard, digging the full force of my nails in to relieve the pain elsewhere. I pulled the curtain of my hair back behind my ears, and turned to Jasper, who sat with the same look on his face as the others, only beside me. I scowled. Had he sold me out too? I glared sharp daggers at him, sitting cross legged on the sofa. I was the only one who had moved from their stance.

"Why did you bring me back?" My anger was marred by my hoarse voice, which irked me some, needing to point my frustration at someone.

"You're still staying with us." He reasoned. "Regardless of other's selfish actions, you do have family that _do _love you. Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and myself." Edward and Alice exchanged guilty glances.

I cleared my throat as quietly as I could muster, knowing that they would be able to hear it anyway. "I don't _have_ anywhere to stay."

"My room?" He asked. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. After yesterday's events, no freaking way. He seemed to realise the cause of my expression, and then his face resembled mine.

"No." He agreed. The family had watched us speak, clearly put at ease by my reaction. Alice grabbed my hand, getting on her knees beside me.

"Bella I'm so sorry-"I snatched my arm out from under her embrace, and growled as best as I could in human.

"Don't _touch_ me." I hissed.

Hearing my verdict, Rose and Emmett pulled her back up, restraining her from coming within a meter of me. She looked at Jasper.

"Jazz-"He looked at her, hatred in his eyes. I'm sure his presence was affecting what I felt. Either that or it was me who affected him.

"Don't call me Jazz. You've lost the right." He glared up at her, keeping his calm voice firm, but sharpened with steel.

They all still looked at me in pity, which annoyed me to no end. I didn't want to be thought of as weak constantly. I refuse to behave in the manner I did the last time he left me. He had no control over me anymore. And, as long as I had someone to weep with, to empathise with, and hug in my time of need, I was fine.

"Please, don't look at me like that…" Then I did an unlikely thing. I moved up the sofa, resting my head on Jasper's shoulder, the way he allowed me to the night before. I turned my head and let the curtain fall back over my face, obscuring my tired face from all but Jasper, who could see the top of my head. He tensed, but soon cooled back, and waves of calmness spread across me as I followed his suit and closed my eyelids. I still felt tension around me, a choking tension that disrupted the mellow calm I felt when in Jasper's presence. I opened my eyes to investigate. Alice and Edward looked at me still. I looked to Jasper for guidance, but I didn't have the heart to disturb him, when he looked so deep in thought, so I glared again, waiting for them to take the hint. When they left to do god knows what upstairs, I mimicked Jasper and returned my place on his shoulder. I was content, at least, as much as you could be in our situation.

"Jasper?"

"…Mh?"

"Do we have to stay here?

"No, so long as you got a place for us to go…"

"Can we go to that clearing where, y'know, we went yesterday?" The corners of his mouth turned up into a brief smile as he stood.

"Course," He disappeared, managing to return before I blinked, holding a silver helmet and a black one. He smiled again and tossed me the silver helmet, after catching me eying it.

"I don't need one, but, with the intentions of remaining inconspicuous, I suppose I need one." He fastened it on his head, waiting for me to follow. I looked down and saw I was in different clothing. I still had my necklace on, but I now wore a long-sleeved white top and a pair of black skinny jeans. I wore silver ballet pumps, which matched perfectly with my helmet. He led me to the garage and uncovered a motorbike, the same shade as his ebony helmet. He helped me on and told me not to let go. I complied, hooking my arms tightly around his waist, not daring to let him go. The rush was even better than running. I wondered how fast we were going. I opened my eyes, and screamed joyfully at the welcome pulse of adrenaline through my veins. The roads were clear, so he did not hesitate to go full speed. I laughed in content, seeing he had a wild grin on his face too. My gut tingled at what I thought was the feeling of protection.

"This is great! Can it go faster!?" I screamed, giggling in between words.

"No! This is maximum! But we'll be there soon!!"

As he promised, we got the clearing in record timing. He picked me off, settling me down on the ground before taking refuge under our tree. Hmmm, _our_ tree…That had a nice ring to it. I was slightly disorientated as he stopped to steady me, sitting underneath and patting the blades of grass beside him. We sat exactly the same as before, him propped up against the tree, with my head lazily draped over his shoulder. We talked, finding we actually held a lot of the same interests. Jasper was quiet, enjoyed time to himself, he loved to read…But he could joke too… The conversation had me curious.

"Hey, Jazz?"

"I need a nick name for you," He muttered, making me laugh.

"What colour were your eyes before you were changed…?" I wondered if I had ruined the mood and upset him, as he procrastinated, leaving me to think of different scenarios to apologize.

"Sapphire. Dark blue." I pictured him with blue eyes, and a soft smile played on my face. I could see him as a handsome, confident human, always the gentleman. I bet he could charm ladies _before_ he was changed. But I was happy with the way he was now…I wouldn't change it for the world.

"But, I like your gold eyes too, I wouldn't change them." He laughed.

"You sure? I bet you'd love to see what I used to look like."

"Yeah, I bet we could get you one blue and one gold." I teased back.

Our talking died down to the occasional couple of words as the sun reared its head over the clouds, beaming directly above our little clearing. I smiled, seeing Jasper shine for the very first time. I looked at his arm in fascination. It seemed so….So bright….brighter than the previous vampires I had seen. His skin shone valiantly…Gloriously….Enticingly.

"What? Has Edward never showed you this before? Ugh, what's he afraid will happen, you get blinded by his shininess?" He scoffed.

"No, he has, but-"

"What?"

"You, you shine…better." We stared at each other for a long moment, before my daze was broken by a sudden though as my cheeks flared. Had I talked in my sleep last night? I don't recall dreaming…

"You're embarrassed." When he stated my emotion, I knew he was questioning why I felt that way. I stared at him, begging him to tell me the truth.

"Why was everyone crowding around me this morning? Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yes." His answer was short. I pushed him to tell me more.

"What did I say?" He sighed, and I could tell that the atmosphere was not light as it had been a matter of minutes ago.

"You said, 'Jasper, Why don't they love us anymore?'" I frowned, and I knew he was contemplating the same thing as me. What _had_ we done wrong? Were we such bad lovers they came together instead, to spite us? I looked over, and saw that Jasper was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Through this, I realised that Jasper's arm was lightly slung around my shoulders. My head was still lightly on his. Our faces were only separated by inches…. I snapped out of it, seeing his lips were moving.

"-ome on, we should go…" I did not follow. I was not going to be looked at like that again.

"I'm not going back there so every time I do they look at us like we're helpless. I'm not."

"I won't let them" He gripped my elbow, coaxing me forward. "Now come on." This time I let him lead me. We sped back, not as laid back as we had been before. I shouldn't have done that…. He came to a halt in the garage and stripped his helmet, taking mine for me. I shook my head, in a futile attempt to tame my chocolate locks. We strolled in slowly, seeing Alice on the couch, and Edward trying to console her. Jasper must have felt me stiffen as he led me upstairs; taking me to a bedroom I had never entered before.

"I-I…" Whatever I had wanted to say, got caught in my throat, and so I had no idea what I had wanted to say. My chest wracked with silent, dry sobs. I couldn't distinguish where from. Then I looked over at Jasper, to find he was sending out sad waves unintentionally. I embraced him wordlessly, keeping a firm hand on his back, while a tear of my own slid down my face, onto Jasper's T-shirt.

"It's okay, they can't hurt us anymore." That gave him comfort, which he didn't question, and he began to feel himself again, just as I did.

We talked, the way we had in the clearing, for the remaining hours till I slept.

-

I Jolted up, panic setting in as I realised I was alone. "J-Jasper?" I croaked, groping the bed looking for a sign of presence. I felt a refreshing tsunami of calm tranquilise me, as the springs on the bed squeaked slightly, the bed gaining weight.

"Don't leave," I whimpered, watching helplessly as he put a worried hand on my forehead, pushing me down. I felt more serenity coming at me in gentle, relentless rushes. He lay down beside me, letting me snuggle up to his side for protection and holding him as tight as my human arms would allow.

"I won't leave…" Lethargy crept up on me, smothering me in the blackness of my subconscious. But he stuck to his word, and as he promised, he stayed.

_**-Oo-oo-oo-oo-**_

Drop a thought!


	3. In his wake

Thank you for all the feedback so far! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and I forgot to mention that this takes places a few months before 2009. Let's just say Edward and Bella's wedding was after august.

**Disclaimer:** If I was creative enough to make Jasper, then I would own twilight. Sadly I'm not. 

---

Consciousness flooded back, as I awakened from my first pleasant night in two days. My eyes stared into liquid pools of gold as a grin stretched on my face.

"You stayed." I smiled.

"Yeah."

I sat up, getting my first proper look of the room. Unlike most rooms in the house, this one was filled with vibrant colours, a mixture of turquoise, silver and sand, reminding me of a beach. This room had a refreshing atmosphere, and my immediate thought was that this was my favourite room in the house. I turned around when I heard somebody shift, and found that it was Jasper, looking rather uncomfortable on the bed in the middle of the room.

"What's wrong...?"

"Do you mind if I hunt? I was planning on going last night, but you asked me to stay..."

I felt an instant self consciousness wash over me, and a panic start to set in. I didn't know how to behave without Jasper by my side. "If you need too....I know it must be hard for you to be around me..." I wasn't entirely sure why, but I felt myself fighting back tears. Ones I didn't understand the cause of.

"Don't feel lonely," He swept a strand of my hair back behind my ears. "I won't be gone long. Eat while I'm gone, freshen up, and I'll be back soon..." Then he was gone, leaving a sweet breeze for me to relish in his wake. I stumbled downstairs tiredly, and they all seemed to be waiting for me. I yawned loudly and left for the kitchen, seeing Esme cooking pancakes. I smiled half-heartedly.

"Thanks Esme," She put the finishing touches on the presentation, and then passed me the plateful with some orange juice to wash it down. "Though, I would have settled for cereal," Esme laughed, and I couldn't help but let several giggles escape my mouth. I was smiling, as Emmett and Rose looked at me hopefully.

I was going to shower and change, when I realised I didn't have any clothes with me. I was supposed to have a wardrobe of clothes here, for when I stayed for long periods of time, because up until several days ago, Edward and I had been engaged. That hadn't been set up, because Alice and I were suppose to shop and set up. But obviously that hadn't happened...Rosalie seemed to read my expression and came over to me. She smiled timidly, asking me for her attention. I was surprised she was being nice to me. I was under the impression she hated my guts for being human, which I saw as a disadvantage, but the real reason was because she wanted children, and seeing as a female's body needed to change to have children, and her body was frozen in immortality the way it was when Carlisle had saved her, she couldn't.

"I know you think I don't like you, but....That's not it. I want to talk to you, but first of all, you should get changed. Esme and I got you some clothes, so your wardrobe in your new room is fully stocked. You know where the bathroom is, I presume, and I'll be waiting for you when you're done." She smiled hesitantly. I smiled in the same manner back at her, finding comfort in the fact that I had now been accepted by all the Cullens. All that remained a mystery to me was what Rosalie wanted to talk to me about. I knew of her past, and that was the only other time I could remember her speaking directly to me, but now she was doing it again, and that was good, because I needed support right now.

"Thank you, Rose." I said as I pivoted on my heel towards the stairs.

Edward and Alice sat as far from each other as possible in my presence, but I didn't acknowledge that as I knew what they did behind closed doors. I ran upstairs, running into my favourite room in the house; the one Jasper and I were to share from now on.

I was prepared for everything to be over the top, but unlike Alice, Rosalie knew how to tone it down. Most of the clothes were casual, but they were nonchalantly mixed in with several evening dresses and pairs of shoes that I would surely wear if not for my clumsiness. Maybe once I'm a vampire. I picked out a red vest top, some navy jeans and some red flats. I felt like having my hair back, and rummaged in the accessory draw to find a red headband that fit snugly atop of my head. I entered the shower, and found my tense muscles un-knot, and calm set in a way that I thought only Jasper could make me feel. Once I was done with the shower, I dressed in the selected clothes, and let several bangs hang free from the headband. I wondered idly if the makeup was just as good as the clothes, and I found it was. Although there was a lot of it, most of the colours were natural or in pastels, so I went light with some pale pink lip gloss and a touch of mascara.

I was oblivious to how much time I had spent upstairs, and hoped Jasper had returned as he told me he would. To my annoyance, he had not arrived yet. I frowned, after my searching had found that he was still gone. I sat by Rosalie, who watched Emmett play on his console to his un-beating heart's content, and asked,

"Are Jasper and Carlisle not home yet?" She looked up.

"No, they decided to have a longer hunt, so Jasper wouldn't have to go away _as_ soon." I sighed. Emmett looked at me questioningly.

"You're missing Dr. C and Mr empath? Why? You can have much more fun with your big bro! Now grab a control pad!"

"Firstly, leave Jasper alone, and secondly, Rosalie? Do you still want to talk?" I was growing more and more curious by the second, and she nodded, putting her hand out towards me as an old signal for friendship. I took it without question. She led me up to the second floor, stopping at the far end of the corridor and entering her room. Rosalie and Emmett's room was Navy, with a large section of Rosalie's belongings neatly on view around the room. Emmett's belongings were slightly less on view than hers, but you could tell by the things he did have on show, that he took pride in them. Resting atop of a shelf, was a beautiful picture of Emmett, holding Rose in his arms affectionately. I sighed in contentment. She sat on the bed and motioned for me to take a seat beside her.

"Bella, the reason I was so...Cold to you was because....Because I could _feel_ that you and Edward wouldn't work out. Of course, I was ignorant and I instantly assumed _you_ would break _his_ heart, and so I tried to avoid you when possible, to avoid attachments that I took as false friendship. I am so very sorry and deeply ashamed for what Alice and Edward have done to you and Jasper, my other siblings..." She paused, maybe gauging my reaction to her declaration. I smiled and motioned for her to carry on. "I want to help you, and to start all over again, because I feel that if we want to be sisters, we need to get to know one another better. I see you're pleased with your clothes, and once again I am so very sorry for what Edward has done and the way you are brave enough to be in their presence so you can continue to see the rest of us. Bella, would you like to, go out shopping sometime soon? A commemoration for our new friendship?" She seemed so unsure of what I would say. In truth, I had always liked Rose, and just wished she would like me too, so now that she had explained her distance, I felt much more comfortable with her, and unthinkingly enveloped her in a hug.

"Of course, Rose!" I laughed. "And thank you so much for the clothes! Although I resent the fact that you spent money on me, I know it's unavoidable with the Cullens. I love them." Rosalie beamed.

"You do? I knew you would!"

We exited the bedroom and decided to play with Emmett. The Cullens had acquired a dance machine, like the ones in the arcade. Emmett and Esme danced gracefully, not missing one step. By the end of the song, it was a draw, none able to distract the other. After the game, Emmett grinned at me and pulled me into a bear hug,

"The...Human....Needs.....To........Breathe!" I rasped out, as he sat me down.

"Oh sorry." He smiled mischievously. "Hey, wanna play bust a groove?" I gave him a sceptical look.

"Emmett, there's two problems with what your proposal. First of all, I'm stupendously clumsy, even by human standards, and secondly, you're a vampire, and I'm a human, which in this scenario, means instant win. So I'll pass and watch you and Rose instead." I sat on the sofa crossing my arms as a sign that I would not change my mind.

"Okay!" He bounced over to set up the next song. He had set it to extremely hard. Yeah Emmett. I probably couldn't even do extremely easy.

Rose hopped over, declaring that it would be easy to beat him. Just as before, there were no pauses, as each movement of their limbs flowed into one, like real dancing. Near the end of the song, Rosalie blew a kiss to Emmett, causing him to miss two beats. Rosalie bounced, setting a new high score.

"Woo hoo!!" She high-fived me.

"Hey that's unfair! You can't use my attraction to you as a weapon!" She turned to him, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I can, and I did. Now, let's watch TV." Emmett was forced to sit by Rose's feet, and watch TV with us absent-mindedly. Neither of them paid attention to the film we were watching, 'What happens in Vegas,' but to be honest, I didn't mind, Emmett showered Rosalie with acts of affection, and she responded with just as much adoration. I smiled, seeing that at least two of my friends were happy. But I was starting to feel lonely again... Jasper had been gone all day, and I think, that through this whole mess, we had developed a strong friendship. You could even say he was my best friend. No, he _was_ my best friend. He had been for a long time. I released another breath, snuggling up against the armchair for comfort, when a gust of wind ruffled my hair, causing me to look over. Startling me, but warming me all at the same time, Jasper sat, the largest grin I have ever seen stretched on his face, and a bright shade of fluffy butterscotch in his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to feel sad." He said. I laughed, feeling a bit breathless.

"You did," I threw my arms around him without thinking, and drinking in his scent while I was close enough. His scent was intoxicating. A delightful aroma of fresh honey, blended with the sweet nectar of flowers and the essence of flavour. His neck and cheeks were Luke-warm, I assumed from the animal blood. He released me, pulling me back to speak.

"Someone's eager." He noted.

"Yes, I...I missed you," I nibbled my lip, but he continued to smile at me.

"I missed you too, Bella." I opened my eyes, having closed them with our second hug. Esme smiled questioningly at me, and I blushed. Jasper followed my gaze and Esme gave him the same look. Suddenly, my embarrassment increased. I took that as a sign that he was embarrassed too.

"What would you like to do with the rest of the day, Bella?" I didn't mind. All my plans had blown out the door when he came back. He could choose whatever we did.

"Whatever you wish, Jasper." I inclined my hand towards him.

"We can do whatever your heart desires. Has Esme been feeding you?"

"Yeah, she made me breakfast." I smiled.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well..."I was hesitant.

"Go on..." He pushed.

"Do you have a library or some kind of storage for books other than Carlisle's study? You know, like fiction. I feel like reading." Jasper seemed surprised, but satisfied nonetheless by my choice.

"Of course, right this way."

He led us to a door I don't recall, opening it for me. I stepped in, and was amazed to discover that it wasn't a-dozen shelves, it was a thousand shelves. Each filled with expensive, personalised books of all colours, organized by genre. I went for a mystery novel. On the glass side was a ring of red suede chairs. I curled up in one and started on my book. Jasper wasn't far behind with Wuthering heights. I peaked up.

"Hey! I own that book. It's one of my favourites."

"I like it, too."

And with that, I re-buried my nose in my book and read until sundown.

---

Send me thinky-things! (Reviews)


	4. Nostalgia

Here's the next chapter! The original idea was that it would all be in Bella's POV, but I really wanted Jasper's thoughts and Opinions to be brought across, so further down, he begins to talk. I might do the beggining of the next chapter in his POV, but otherwise, it should all be Bella's.

**Disclaimer: **I want twilight, but twilight doesn't want me!

---

I was basking quietly in the acute silence of the house, because besides me, nobody was home.

Esme had gone to buy some flowers, and she had offered me a space as a shopping partner, but I had kindly reclined, saying I'd like to spend a day at home to read Wuthering heights.

Rosalie wanted to shop for clothes, and begged me to tag along. A new 'ensemble' would not cheer me up, however. In the end, she had dragged Emmett along. I know this because his Jeep was proof.

Carlisle was doing a shift at the hospital, and was the first to leave.

Alice had the nerve to ask me if I'd like to come out with her. My response was to snap the cereal bar I had been holding. She left before I did anything drastic.

I'd decided to give Jasper some time to himself. I could see that he was brooding over Alice and he'd rather do it alone.

---

_He stared vacantly into the wall, a permanent frown set on his face, his body set in stone. He'd been like this since I'd woken up, and I could feel ever so faintly, vapours of despair unintentionally. I sighed sadly, turning to face him. He directed his line of sight to me, not moving anything else._

"_You don't have to stay with me. If you need some time alone, don't let me stop you." I needed some time alone. Our wedding day would be so soon it hurt._

_He nodded curtly, not uttering another word to me as he made a beeline out of the room._

_I sighed, an unwanted shadow of nostalgia creeping over me. I had no other option but to welcome it._

_---_

Looking back on it, I wish I could do _more _to support not only myself, but both of us. I was slowly making my way by, trying to forget the poignant bitterness of the way Edward and I had separated, but surely it was different for Jasper. They _had _been married. They _had_ lived together for almost a century. A Vampire never forgets. I just wish that I could help us both somehow, to take away the constant pain that memories seem to inflict on us. I could never seem to hang onto important things in my life for a long period of time, but Edward had been of uttermost importance; from the start, I had been chasing him. I'd gotten a hold of him once, but he'd slipped through my clumsy fingers. I'd clung to the hope that like a boomerang, he would come back, and he did. This time when I let my Edward boomerang go, I neither wanted, nor intended for him to come back. I _hope_ he was happy with his new owner.

I didn't want to grieve for Edward. After all he'd told me, he still managed to sleep with his "Sister". I'd seen a very new side of Jasper, a more vulnerable side. I don't think he'd intended to show it by any means, but he was so busy thinking about that tiny, lying Vampire that he was unaware that his emotions were running free. I was angry at Alice for Edward, but I was outraged at her for Jasper. He thought the world of her; he'd even given up his human diet for her. He hadn't given anything she said a second thought, and instantly obliged her. I remembered what would now be a bittersweet memory, of Jasper, speaking of his first acquaintance of her.

'_You held out your hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.'_

He always wanted to protect her; he was always getting hurt for her. I was sure he'd give up anything for her. But she apparently wanted him to give her his "brother". Her "brother".

I gave the feather pillow I cradled a constricting squeeze, and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I'd promised myself I would never shed another tear for Edward Cullen. Through the silence, I managed to hear the faint sound of somebody's return. Esme called up: "Bella? I'm back!" I smiled at her motherliness and made my way downstairs. I took the steps one at a time, being careful to keep on task and not trip. To my dismay, the last step had me tumbling. Esme transferred the flowers to one hand and caught me gently with the other. She laughed at my stiff posture and my excelled heartbeat and set me down. As she took me in, she frowned, not saying a word. I could tell what she was thinking by the bridge of concern in her eyebrows.

"Bella, why don't you help me with these flowers? We can put them around the house, and we can talk, okay?" I looked at the flowers again, and almost gasped at the beauty. She had a dozen crimson Roses, the petals a velvety texture, in the other; she had doubled the amount of white freesia. They smelled wonderful, although they made my heart ache with more unwanted reminiscence. I took one out and viewed it in more detail as I twirled it in my hand. So I smelled like this, did I. How could me, so plain, so worthless, hold the beauty of something of this stature. I was just as delicate as this to them. This flower wouldn't last long before it's time on earth was up. If I looked at it closely, it almost resembled me. Esme was upstairs, and came back with seven vases, which she'd laid out on the table. She began draining the water in the sink as she spoke to me.

"So, how are you taking all of this, sweetheart?" I sighed, putting the flower back with its family and bringing my eyes to meet gold.

"Its…Rough. But it's been so much better this time, because I'm not alone. I'm wondering how Jasper's taking it all though. To begin with, I thought he was taking it better than me, but now I'm not so sure." I confided.

"You seem to care a lot for Jasper. But although I have the same worries as you, Jasper is a strong individual; once he gets over the sting, he'll come along in strides. It's not in his nature to show people what he's feeling, or to dwell on things too much. But occasionally, when he's alone, he will. It helps him heal." I nodded, seeing Jasper in a new light. I'd tried to decode him, and I thought I was doing well, but now I knew for certain.

So he liked to suffer in silence, but to most of the outside world he was fine. From what Esme had said, he would be having some kind of inner conflict with himself about Alice. He would blame both of them for all of this. He would wonder what he hadn't given Alice, why his love wasn't good enough for her, and then he would try and erase her from his memory, only that was impossible for a Vampire. I felt more hate coming for Edward. He would be able to hear every thought coming from his brother for the rest of eternity, and that was horrible. The least he could do was giving Jasper some mental privacy.

"I just don't like seeing him in pain. I told him if he needed to, he could grieve by himself. I would be fine."

"But you're not fine." Esme said. My arm brushed against hers as we filled the Vases with fresh water. The past, wilted flowers forgotten, the new, matured flowers taking their place.

"I…Hate that I love him. I know he's your son, Esme, but I'm trying to let go and I can't! It's not fair!" I slammed the Vase down roughly, sobbing into my hands. Esme embraced me, taking my hands away from my face as I wound them around her waist. She stroked my hair, whispering calming nothings in my ear as I cried. I cried for the pent up rage I had. I cried for Jasper. I cried for my inability to hold onto happiness.

Rosalie and Emmett popped through the door. Rosalie had a grin of pure achievement etched on her face as she towed Emmett and dozens of bags of shopping through the house.

"New record! Fifty bags-"She stopped when she saw me and ran to embrace me. Emmett looked angry as he embraced whatever Rosalie and Esme didn't already have of me. The sobbing started up again, and then the two last people I wanted to see walked through the door.

One of them charged up the stairs, and I met the other's gaze, and my crying stopped and my fists balled up. I had forgotten I was still holding the freesia, and when I looked down, the petals were ragged and lifeless, the stem feeble and snapped. Fragments peeled off, and several petals fell to the floor.

The freesia was dead.

---

**Jasper's Pov**

I drained the deer, thankful that it did put up a fight.

Though the ache in my throat resided, the ache in my chest was still unbearable. Before I'd left, Bella had been feeling guilt, recognition, and dejection. Why she felt guilt was unbeknownst to me, but I knew that her increased depression was due to the wedding date. My Alice was going to be the bridesmaid of honour. I suppose she was _Edward's_ Alice now. Their 'connection' seemed to be more that just mental now. Bella was trying to block her emotions from me, deciding that hers added on top of mine would make my life a living hell. She was right, but I still wanted to know what she was feeling. I think she felt guilty that she couldn't help me; that I hadn't opened up to her much after the first few hours, but honestly, I wonder what runs through that human's mind? She fascinates me more than I understood before. She's so complex, I wonder if she is capable of thinking on the same line as us. I had yet to inflict pain on Edward, but I quietly assured myself that he would get his turn.

'_Why are you so masochistic?' _She asked him. I say that statement is completely wrong. Edward only thinks about himself. Constantly, he tries to make it seem like he cared about Bella, but really, the things he do only help himself. It's like he finds infinite pleasure in attention.

'_My wife's attention'_ I thought bitterly.

This line of thought most likely wasn't the best for me, and it certainly wasn't helping me to heal. But could I heal? From the turning point of my life/death?

'_Alice has made all the difference. This is a climate I enjoy.'_

I stood briskly, before I could allow my thoughts to be plagued any longer. It was late, and I'm sure Esme and Carlisle would begin to worry about my absence. I watched the alabaster moon stare almost sadistically at me. Oh lord, what am I coming to? I'm using personification on a _moon_. But anyways, it stood still, doing nothing to change the turn of events. That's why it was sadistic. But another thought occurred. Bella had been through all this before. I wondered if it was worse the first, or the second time, but from Bella's point of view, it would definitely be a low blow to her self esteem. I smiled triumphantly when I remembered that Bella's blood was becoming less of an issue for me.

I gave a gentle push to the door, and everybody in the vicinity (minus Bella) 's head perked up.

Esme and Carlisle made their way over to me, and Esme Hugged me so tight it could potentially crush a Vampire's bones.

"Jasper Hale! Where have you been!?" She scolded. When she did this one couldn't help but be sheepish.

"Um…I went hunting." I told her.

"Alone!? You didn't even let anybody know! The only one who knew you were gone was Bella, and she didn't know where." Sorry mum.

"Sorry… Where is she?" I asked. Esme's eyes cooled down when I asked.

"She's asleep. She's had a bad day." Esme told me.

Ah, maybe it is emotionally draining the second time around. I nodded, setting my next course for the room I know she has a preference to.

There she was, her breathing steady and strong. The cover had been moved during the night and just barely covered the bottom of her stomach. One of her arms was lolled across the pillow, the other rising and falling delicately on her chest. Her heartbeat was slow, and her dream climate was comfortable. The moon I had shunned earlier lit a clear path of pale radiance across her face. Bella's eyelashes were naturally long for a human female's and although she may not have notice it herself, she was, very extraordinary. Just her attitude towards us proved that. She was interesting to watch. She did talk in her sleep, but I could also feel her emotions.

"Ew Jake; Time for the werewolf to take a bath." She was feeling rather irked, and I couldn't help but laugh, even if it was quietly.

"Teapots don't spin in the dark?" She was confused, just as I was. She tossed over and almost smacked me in the face. I had to dodge before she did.

I was quite happy to sit and watch her sleep. Her rumblings and emotions did keep my mind off of the unpleasant things. Esme said she'd had a bad day. I wish I could have shared the day with her, so she wouldn't have felt lonely, but I was grateful for her understanding. Bella did cheer me. I'd found that I needed her as a source of pain numbing. She claimed I didn't need to use my powers on her, but she hadn't elaborated any further. Could it be that we needed each other…? Even if it was just a little bit? She was a mystery. A puzzle I wanted to unravel.

She moaned quietly, her brow creasing. She was feeling crowded, overwhelmed by something. Then her emotions spiralled into a frenzy of hurt and betrayal. I stood, looking down on her to see if she had anything to say.

"When have you ever had any worth Bella?" She told herself. I instinctively shook my head, kneeling beside her bed to restore her comfort dreams.

"You've always had worth; you've just never known it." I whispered back quietly. When my work was done, I had un-creased her frown with the tip of my thumb. A contented smile lit up her face.

"Thanks, Jazz." She mumbled tiredly. I wondered if she really was sleeping.

I kept watch that entire night, to be there for her if she needed her bad dreams to be chased away.

---

Give me thinky-things! (This is what I will call; them from now on! XD)


	5. Guardian

I know I said I would stick to Bella and possibly Jasper's Pov, but I just felt the need to bring Rosalie's concept on all of this out. I hope you're all pleased with this chapter, and thank you again for all the positive feedback! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** 'Thou shall never own twilight.' Said a rather bummed out . Brown . eyes . and . bushy . tales.

---

**Rosalie's POV**

I was a thousand times over disgusted by the pain my brother and sister had inflicted on my twin, and….my other sister.

My…My other sister was more special to me than I previously realized. I feel so guilt-ridden knowing that my selfish thoughts and conceptions made her feel any less inadequate than she really is. Bella is like an easel; an unborn star. A masterpiece waiting to happen. Bella has not yet seen or unlocked her true potential, as she needed the artist to open that portal. I, finding a new, utter fascination in keeping my new little sister happy, would be more than glad to fill that role for her, but alas, I don't think it's my place.

I watched Bella weep sadly as she clutched onto the poor freesia for dear life, and I felt a large pang of anger towards Edward Cullen. From even before I had been immortal, that boy had always enraged me. Not because of vanity insecurities as he so often claimed, but because of the way he seemed to regard females. He had looked at me as if I was no better than a piece of filth on a young child's shoe, and his actions towards Bella reinforced his lack of care. _Jackass. _I thought angrily. Bella had dropped the mistreated flower, and although I had had a very short amount of time to learn her ways, I knew that she would compare herself to this flower. She was so much more than a flower. Bella had warmed us all. Even me, who had tried to resist in the beginning, but found the struggle of keeping distance from the human straining. When I told her about Royce, I-I hoped she'd understand that I did not hate her. I tried and tried to prevent her from wronging Edward, my enraging sibling, but I wondered if, somewhere deep down, I had been battling with Bella to preserve her innocence. I could never take the maternal role from Esme, but I felt so much more of a need to protect Bella than before, almost as if she was my daughter. That was another reason I hated being damned to this life: I wanted Bella to have children. She thought she'd found the perfect lover in Edward, but he was far from that definition. He was selfish, self-pitying and self-absorbed. Note all the 'self's'. He claimed me to be full of myself, but there was much more to Rosalie Hale than looks. I didn't _like_ my private thoughts being invaded, and although I had been a terribly vain human, I knew how to correct my faults. My main priority now was nursing my fallen siblings.

Jasper, my 'twin'. We really had grown that twin relationship, though we are separable, we still have our moments where we will sit alone and talk to each other about family, and our human lives. I tell Jasper a lot. Sometimes I worry if I've told him more about my human life than I have Emmett. But seeing him this way makes my dead-heart crumble. Never had I seen a man look so dead, so crushed. When I saw him this way I felt crushed to, like half of my bodily makeup had been shattered along with his love. We weren't bound by blood, but the twin relation, that twin bond would always be there, and I'd be damned if that tiny witch, or that conceited jackass ever think they can change that. When you scorn a Hale, you scorn the other. _Hell hath no fury on Rosalie Hale's scorn. - _As Emmett had ever so kindly recited to me once. I love that man, but sometimes there was just that need to punch him.

Was I concerned about my twin's disappearance today? Yes. Once Bella had settled down, Esme had wiped Bella's tears and requested she spend some time with her older siblings. I gladly obliged. Emmett would have to wait for his treat.

I watched in quiet happiness as my human sister's fists balled up against my side in her oh so innocent slumber_. I will protect you. Consider yourself with a guardian._ I thought silently as she snored gently into my side. Emmett held her hand from the left side of the sofa as she sunk into my lap in a deep sleep, and I watched the blaze of protectiveness in his eyes ignite also. Bella was like the lost sister he never had in his eyes, and I had also prevented him from getting to understand the complexities of her personality sooner down the line. For that, I apologize to both of them, but for now, as her soft pink lips were parted slightly, her breath slow as her consciousness enabled her to let go for a few hours, I hope she knew I-we were looking out for her.

She'd better know.

---

**Bella's POV**

Once I had the mass anger and distress out of my system, I felt quite drained, even though it was only mid-afternoon. I hadn't lost skin contact with Rosalie and Emmett since they'd found me in my condition with Esme, and I was very thankful for that. I leaned experimentally on Rosalie's shoulder, as she stroked some of the more ragged strands of hair out of my face in an effort to straighten them. I worked on steadying my breathing as Emmett squeezed my hand gently. I squeezed it back, my eyes drooping slightly. Rosalie's touch on my head was extremely therapeutic, and I could almost hear myself purring as I slumped onto her chest. It was still so…Strange that Rosalie had accepted me so much. That she had only pretended not to like me for her brother's sake, and I am so glad that we get along now. Rosalie was so supportive, just what I needed. She wasn't too overbearing, she didn't question my way of handling things, she was just there. If I ever needed a hug (or something like our current position) she would be there to give me it. I could see why Emmett loved her. I had only ever seen that gentle, serious side of Emmett in her presence, and with their aura's combined, it was just so soothing. I could feel the exhaustion making the most of me, my awareness slowly slipping away, when I was awakened from my near-sleep by a bell voice.

"Bella…?" I flinched a little at the sudden break of the quiet atmosphere.

"Yes Rose…?" I murmured.

I felt her fidget from under the blankets she had placed me on, and as I looked up, I watched her share an unsure glance with Emmett.

"Bella…You'll never think- You know we're on your side, right?" She asked me. My eyes widened as I took in two of the closest friends I had, and the looks of concern that had been permanently drafted onto their faces for several hours. They, were willing to back me, the latest addition (or so they claimed) to the family, over their two older siblings, who they had known for at least fifty years. They'd only known me for three years.

"We know what you're thinking, and yes, we do love you more than them."

"And also," Rose added. "You're not the one in the wrong." I smiled, almost oblivious to the straight streams of salty water that cascaded from my eyes. But these were not tears of sadness. I was so elated that I was with them this time. When I had been left alone before, Edward wasn't even necessarily the only person I wanted to see. I would have been overjoyed to see Emmett, even Rosalie (who at the time I thought hated me). I was truly comforted by the knowledge that they would never leave my side.

"Thank you. You couldn't know how much that means to me." I managed to whisper. I settled back down onto Rosalie's shoulder, as she proceeded to caress the top of my head. Soon after the healing, came the weariness over me again. Only this time, I was not interrupted.

--

**Jasper's POV**

She had been away from the house for just a morning, her week with us up, and already my heart had sunk. Even when I wasn't in her presence, just…Knowing that she was a room or two away kept me sane. Now nobody who truly understood the convolution of my emotions was here. And I missed our little one to one sessions of chat. I was sitting with Rosalie, discussing the matter. She smirked, her eyebrows raised as she placed the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"You mean, you can't eat, you can't sleep, and you have no interest in anything anymore!" She disguised her snickers with whimpers. I soon caught on. My face of confusion went to one of annoyance.

"Oh hilarious. I just miss somebody who actually seems to think on the same frequency as me. I find Bella's grasp on intelligence astounding for a human."

"Riiight." She continued as Emmett joined the conversation "So anyways, what _else_ about you're-ah, I'm sorry. _Our_ favourite human would you like to discuss?" I rolled my eyes, suddenly feeling very nervous about asking my siblings what I was about to. Bella was going to be coming back over today, and if this went as planned, then she wouldn't ever leave again. I'd already talked to Carlisle and Esme about it, and they'd agreed, both feeling happy, maternal and excited.

"I wanted to know how you two would feel about-Bella, moving in with us." I continued, leaning forward slightly…I was aware of how Rosalie had always thought of Bella, and how much of a brother Emmett considered himself towards her, so really I knew it would be no problem, but I couldn't help but feel as though my bond with Bella was not brotherly. Of course I cared for her, everybody at home did. I worried for her much more recently though. Bella has become the only resort I have from spiralling into a deep depression. If I was drowning in an endless sea of hatred and misery, then she was the buoyancy keeping me afloat, blissfully unaware of what she was doing. I couldn't help but feel that she deserved _so _much more than Edward. Somebody who wouldn't betray her, somebody who wouldn't leave her, somebody who could support her. Somebody with many years experience. Somebody like-

"Are you kidding!? We'd love it!" Emmett screamed. Rosalie's grin was so big it frightened me slightly. It dropped somewhat, and she was feeling that sudden smugness again as she leaned on her wrist.

"So…When are ya gonna tell her?" I was positive that that had a double meaning, but I clearly ignored her.

"When she gets back….You two are also telling her you know." Emmett's eyes glittered with joy. I couldn't help but grin at how much he cared about Bella.

As if set out by the fates, I could hear the all too familiar heartbeat of a certain human as she called our names and knocked on our front door.

"Jasper…Rose…Emmett…" She said. I could hear the smile in her voice, and I couldn't help but grin also as I took advantage of my Vampire abilities to answer the door to her. She smiled up at me, a dark rose still clutched in her possession. Esme had given her one yesterday night, and it appears as though she has yet to put it down.

"I barely had time to blink more than once…" She beamed, accepting my outstretched hand as she said a brief hello to Rosalie and Emmett, who sat in position. I pulled her towards the sofa, finally releasing her hand as I sat beside her, Rosalie and Emmett on the ground either side of her legs.

"Bella….?" Rose began, her pout already in place. I rolled my eyes behind Bella's unsuspecting back.

"Yes, Rosalie?" She smiled. I could tell she wasn't quite as happy as she tried to lead on. There was some dread, and some sorrow oh so cleverly muffled by the acute happiness she was managing to project, I guess that something had happened to make her even the slightest bit happy, because this was a huge contrast to the storm of depression and torment she had been feeling for a long time. At some times I hadn't been able to read anything from her. Like….she felt nothing. The numbness was painful.

I could tell Rosalie was dragging her sentences out purposefully, so I decided to spare Bella from the suspense. "We want you to live with us." I blurted out. I took the moment of stillness as an opportunity to analyse her emotions. There was shock, uncertainty, and…a gentle warmness that I could faintly identify as…Love?

"Really…? You all…Want me to stay with you? But….I wouldn't want to be a burden to anybody-"I cut her off with a disbelieving look.

"We invite you to live with us and you call yourself a burden. Bella, I'm telling you now before you get any more fallacious notions. You complete us all. Without you, the family just doesn't seem…Family. Nothing is right without you. We want you with us Bella. You are family." Rose smiled at me with sincerity, when I met her and Emmett on the floor. At this point, I wouldn't take no for an answer. I took a gulp of venom in at how humiliating this was going to be. Emmett would tease me for a very long time. I kneeled beside Bella, my height just matching her sitting height. I jutted my bottom lip out into a pout, following Rosalie's suit, and putting on the best innocence I could in my eyes.

"Please….?" I asked. My voice sounded so alien, even to my own ears. It was the gentlest tone I had ever used in my Vampire years, and it sounded so vulnerable, so desperate I was ashamed of myself. Emmett would surely never let me live (or whatever you want to call our existence) this down. But as I looked to the left in astonishment, Emmett was emulating our exact position besides Bella. I inhaled discreetly, put at ease by the way Bella's scent was no longer a hindrance to me. There was no more pain in comparison to what I had experienced when we had first met this human girl. Her sweet floral scent wafted up my nose, and the warmth that had saturated my chest for a time had returned. I stared in to the chocolate mass of Bella's irises, a tone of pleading in them as I reinforced my pout. She was feeling uncertainty, joy, and…Wistfulness. She nodded hazily, and I'm afraid I 'Dazzled' her a tad too much, but she nodded dizzily again, this time her voice working.

"Yes. Okay, I will. But you have to come with me to tell Charlie." Rosalie snorted, but I resisted the urge to. If I was there, even if the situation would get out of hand (which I doubted) I would simply calm him down, and explain in a reasonable manner the reasons.

Rosalie pounced to hug her, as did Emmett, but I couldn't help but wonder if it would be out of the question for me to hold her close. She turned to me expectantly, and I made the decision then and there as I grabbed her hand, pushing her tightly to me to embrace her. I had an almost permanent grin on my face as she pulled back, the feeling of dread re-appearing. That was enough to sober me up.

"What are you dreading?" I asked. She looked up at me, stunned for a moment, but then her complacent face came back as her mood returned to a neutral state.

"I am worried about how…_They _will take it, and about Charlie. He won't be able to fend for himself…" She fretted. I felt a pang of anger besides me, while Rosalie's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"They don't have a say."

"And Charlie's a grown man." I assured her. "He will surely be able to fend for himself."

"You don't know Charlie." She muttered something about putting a tin of food in a microwave. I smiled faintly, unconsciously following her out the door. She stopped briefly, to turn to Rose and Emmett.

"I'm going to tell Charlie now, so remove your hides from this house and follow me." I was highly amused; never had I ever imagined seeing a human give Vampires instructions so assertively before, and it was so mystifying that she had once again drawn me in.

I was going to enjoy having her around to study. I really was.

---

Um…well isn't this chapter a little late?

Send me thinky things!


	6. In his arms

Oops….It's been a while…Updates will be back to normal now, so no more worries! ^_^ BUT _god...!_ I've been trying to update for a day and a half and fanfiction was being a pain so I couldn't!!!!!!!!! _

Sorry about the reply I sent _**twilighter16; **_this chapter _is_ about Charlie's reaction.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight hates me, even though I love it. It doesn't want me as its owner, and it's completely happy with Stephanie…. *Dies inside a little* :(

---

**Bella's POV**

It wasn't like I _feared_ Charlie; I just worried about his reaction. I knew how protective he felt of me, because he'd only just gotten me back, after all these years. How would he take, to being separated from me again? Of course, he could still see me, but what with Edward and all, it was a bit of a stretch to ask that of him, to live with his family. He was under the impression that Alice and I were no longer friends, which was correct. He would surely question me relentlessly about why I wanted to live under the same roof with them, tormented restlessly by Edward and Alice. But he didn't understand that I loved the rest of my family like my own, and that recently I had been able to give so much love to Jasper and Rosalie, and I was more than happy to live with them regardless of the consequences.

Right now, we were standing several meters away from the front of my house, the silence deafening.

There was much more nervousness radiating from me now, and I felt jasper tense beside me when he took in the emotion. I let my eyes travel warily over my three Vampire friends; Emmett stood tall and proud beside his beautiful wife, whose face was graced with a small smile of confidence. My eyes travelled over Jasper, who had soon relieved his stiff position, and had grasped my hand in an attempt to console me. While I blushed, I also felt _so_ grateful to Jasper for the way we had bonded. He had almost completely erased the self-loathing and odium that boiled within me. He relieved my stress without his gift. His presence neutralised all the negativity within me. I watched his profile with a look of utter gratitude drafted onto my face as his golden globes met my brown eyes. I tightened my grip on his cool hand for several seconds before loosening it. I didn't fully let go of it, however. Part of me wanted it for the support, the boost in confidence I received whenever we were in contact, and the other part of me just liked the feel of his large hand. Somehow, even though the exterior of his hand would seem cold to another, it felt….warm. Just as my chest did. I smiled at the thought as my cheeks cooled down. I caught Rosalie's questioning glance out of the corner of my eye as we approached.

By now, the day was at its peak, twilight the new monarch of the sky. Surprisingly, through the clouds, although the sun was not being exposed, you could still see an orange tinge in the sky.

Charlie's cruiser was not yet in the driveway, because I hitched a ride on Jasper's back, so we were early. That adrenalin was even better than being on the motorbike; my hair had curled and whipped at the air around me, while I fought to keep in a scream of happiness. The only thing I could think of to sober me up was Charlie, so that's exactly what I thought of.

I unlocked the plain wooden door, and welcomed Jasper, Rose and Emmett in. I blushed fiercely with embarrassment. Neither of them had ever seen the interior of my house, and they had only ever seen the exterior when they were guarding me. Also, their house was so bright, so huge, and so open. This house was old, shabby and kind of smaller than what they were probably used to. Rosalie and Emmett were the first to remark.

"Waah, it reminds me of a cottage!" Rosalie clutched her hands together as she took in what she could see of this room. I snorted.

"Reminds me a little of my old home." Emmett said.

I was quick to make a getaway to the kitchen, but to my dismay, they followed me, Jasper still hadn't said anything. I sat down on the table, crossing my legs and looking up at him expectantly with my eyebrow raised.

"How long has your father lived here?"

"How old am _I_, Jasper." I smiled wryly, thinking of my mother and father.

They pulled up chairs and sat at the table besides me, so we could discuss how we were going to go about telling my father the news.

"Do you want us to be there?"

"Yes, but...preferably out of view until I explain the situation."

"Okay, we'll hide in the hallway." Emmett suggested.

"No, Emmett. Not everybody knows you're a Vampire. Just...Hide in the kitchen. I'll meet Charlie in the living room. Then, when I give you some kind of signal, you make an appearance. Capiche?" I asked. I didn't understand where all this snapping was coming from. I could have been crazy, but I also could have sworn I saw Jasper shake slightly with an amused twinkle in his eyes. I smiled, happy to see he was feeling better.

Just as I was preparing to stand, I heard the cruiser pull in. I looked towards Jasper, who was still smiling to himself. I took my eyes of off him and directed them to Rosalie.

"Okay, I'll go and warm him up. You guys stay put and out of the way. Jasper, if he gets mad _before_ he sees you guys, _please_ calm him down."

"Bells, I'm back!"

Showtime.

---

**Jasper's POV**

I'd never really seem Bella interact with her father before, so I was quite willing to hear her. She trudged slowly back into Charlie's view as we listened. Rosalie and Emmett were imitating statues, so I followed suit, one eye opened in interest.

"Bells, what's for dinner?"

"Ah, I haven't been back long," She laughed. I could feel nervous energy radiating from it. "Maybe you could get some pizza?" She asked. I sent her some calming waves and I felt a brief spark of happiness exude from her.

"Dad, actually…I won't be eating with you. You see, I….Kind of have something to tell you."

"Fire away Bells." Charlie was feeling increasingly nervous, and protective. I felt pity for him. Was it right that we take Bella away so soon? But…surely she still wanted to be changed. I hadn't asked her because at the moment Edward was still a delicate situation.

"Charlie…Dad….I'm going to be living with the Hales." I felt a flash of irritation, but other than that, the anger was to a minimum. I think it was a good Job she said 'Hales'. He would have surely exploded if she'd said 'Cullens'.

"The Hales? Bella, are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. I'm absolutely positive. They're my second family. Other than my real family, there's really nobody I care about more." That made me feel absolutely warm inside, despite my cold exterior. I'd never heard Bella speak so highly of us, and to know that she cared so much about us, that there was more to our bond than Edward, was one of the greatest feelings I've ever had. I could feel our queue coming up, so I told Emmett as quickly as I could to stay where he was. He was a 'Cullen', after all…

"Who's your first…?" He grumbled. Bella hadn't heard him.

"Besides…I'm going to have to move sometime. I'm nineteen years old…What better way than to do it now with my two roommates I've already assembled?" That was our queue. Rosalie and I strode around the corner, putting on the most innocent teen faces we could pull.

"This is Rosalie, and her twin brother Jasper," We gave bashful waves, hamming it up a bit. "They've both been very good to me."

"Well, nice to meet you." He grumbled, shifting his weight to his left foot. His aura was stressed, and that was the most obvious sign for a whirlwind of anger. Like a disease, it was best to eliminate it from the first symptom; I sent him copious amounts of calm before he could do a thing about it. I turned my gaze to Bella impishly, to find that the corner of her mouth was turned up into a barefaced smile. I could see that this meant she thought Charlie's storm was passing.

"Well, I guess I can't exactly use the 'as long as you're under my house' threat." He joked weakly. "When are you leaving?"

"Uhm…" Bella glanced at me. I gave her a supportive smile. "Tomorrow. I would have told you sooner," she adlibbed. "But I hoped you'd be supportive. We're going to move out at sunrise." Then, I felt a crushing wave of depression in a heaping from of Charlie. It took all the concentration I had not to collapse at Rose's feet and moan in agony. Charlie was crestfallen that he had so little time with Bella. It was like he knew that he would never see her again. Unbeknownst to him, he was projecting this heart-rending pain to me. Bella's eyes broadened with distress as she read her father's face briefly. Pooled on top of Charlie's emotions, I couldn't help but suppress a quiet whimper. Humans couldn't have heard it, but Rosalie did, and patted me briefly before Charlie saw. Bella stepped forward, enveloping her father in what could be their last embrace. I could tell by his stiff posture that this contact was alien to him. He didn't know how to respond to it. He rest his head on Bella's shoulder, hers not managing to reach his chest as single droplets of tears left his eyes unwillingly.

Sensing this was a private moment, Rosalie and I left by the front door, scanning the bushes for Emmett who had fled through the back door. Rosalie signalled for him to use Bella's window wildly with her hands as she scaled the tree. I took the more direct approach, ascending the wall and diving straight into her room. Like a panther, Rosalie leaped gracefully through the window, landing on all fours in a primal crouch. Emmett Jumped in next, making a slight jump as we settled ourselves into Bella's room. We'd seen parts of her room from hunting, but only Edward and Alice had ever really been in her room. It was blue, and looked like nothing much had been done to it since her childhood. A small crib rest in the corner of the room, making it even more apparent that this was previously a child's room.

Rosalie had the privilege of sitting on Bella's bed, whereas Emmett and I had to sit on the floor. I slumped down against the wall, the mood downstairs having cooled to remotely neutral on both parts. I decided it would be acceptable to listen in again.

"If it makes you happy, I'll stay for the rest of the night… You'll feel better knowing that you have me there, safe. I do feel safe with you dad, and I worry so much about you." I could feel a slight unbalance in happiness, travelling through the particles of sound.

"Love ya Bells…"

"You too, dad." There was a moment of silence before the sound of that elegant heartbeat that we're all so attuned to became louder, and the not so graceful steps of my parallel being sounded just outside the bedroom.

"Hey," She said, her eyes a slight red, and dry tears caked on her cheeks.

---

**Bella's POV**

Somehow, despite all the crap that had happened to me in the past few years, from being threatened by Vampires on numerous occasions, meeting James at the ballet studio, Edward leaving me, going to Volterra to face the Volturi, the fear of more of Edward's rejection, discovering the werewolves, hiding from Victoria: All that seemed so irrelevant. All that seemed so much easier than what I had done. I knew, deep down that I would never see Charlie again after this, and it had crumbled me more than I ever assumed possible. My father was hurting, and that hurt me so much more than any physical scar ever could. I tried to dry my tears before I met the others, knowing that they would have come to my room. It was like the Vampire rendezvous point. Rosalie came and wrapped me in her arms, rocking me back and forth gently as I let myself come undone again. Emmett stroked the top of my head, and Jasper had a hand on my shoulder trying in vain to fight away the misery that surrounded me. But I was drowning in it. My sorrow was far too great to be tamed. My dad was coming out of my life. I remember the way he had reacted when I told him I was going to Phoenix those first few months after I had come back to forks. That was just a fraction of what his face showed now. Thinking of that visual scar brought on a whole new round of tears for me as Rose shushed me. She let go of me briefly, and I was transferred into an entirely new set of arms. They were stronger, more protective, and more comforting. I felt so safe in these arms, and my cries actually did quieten some. The other two had slipped out sneakily to leave us to ourselves. I never wanted to leave them.

I was in the arms of Jasper Whitlock.

---

Ahh! It's been a long time! I had a hectic weekend! But I promise that you'll forgive me next chapter!

Send me thinky things! ^_^


	7. Saviour

Hello people! ^_^ *Squeal!* Just carry on!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight would be mine in some alternate universe that resides in my head….But not in reality. -_-;

*takes deep breath*

---

Last month, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had begged me to permanently move in. I just couldn't resist their Vampire puppy dog faces! Rosalie's pout, Emmett's cheerless face, and, Jasper's eyes. One alone would have stunned me, together, I was lucky I was already sitting. Too adorable. We spent even more time together than before, and everybody knew of our close friendship. I had progressed to having incredibly short conversations with Alice, but nothing more. Edward hadn't even attempted to apologize. They didn't hide from the family anymore, seeing Jasper and I had finally let go of some of the inner demon corrupting us. We all sat together, counting the New Year in. There were ten minutes to go till two thousand and nine, and everybody but me found the New Year amusing.

"Ah," Jasper sighed. "Another year older. How I wish I was fifty again." Emmett snickered.

I smiled, curling up against Jasper's side. The countdown was beginning and after a few jokes about me only being nineteen from Emmett, we were ready.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"Happy new year!!"

Seen as Vampires couldn't drink champagne, everybody in the house went to hunt to celebrate. All but Jasper, who volunteered to keep me company. They were all gone within the first five minutes of the New Year, leaving Jasper and I by ourselves for the next two hours. He bent his head down to reach mine, and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Happy new year Bella," My heart had accelerated, and I had a wide smile on my face. Nothing compared to being in Jasper's presence. I was always cheerful in his company. Being with him felt so...Right. Surely he must feel how happy I am to be with him. "Happy new year Jasper," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek also. I had longed to kiss him. For so long I had wanted to feel the texture on his face with my lips. It was incredibly smooth, but strong. I blushed crimson, my eyes gazing wistfully at his lips.

He held me tighter, watching me with a look I didn't understand. Uncontrollable lust radiated from me, wishing I could kiss him. When Edward and Alice had knocked us over, Jasper and I had gradually picked each other up. I trusted him more than anybody else in the world. I wanted to trust him with my heart. He leaned closer, and so did I, not pausing once. I closed my eyes, as my lips met his, sparking the intensity off between us. Unlike Edward, Jasper had no restraints, as he kissed me passionately. My lips parted, and I tangled my hair in his honey locks, as he ran a hand through my hair and pushed me closer to him by the small of my back. It seemed like it had been minutes before I needed to breathe and released his lips from their shackle. His forehead rested on mine as I pecked him once more before catching my breath. He kissed the tip of my nose, as our eyes continued to burn with intensity.

"Jasper..." I breathed. "I find myself having strong...Unexplainable feelings towards you. I think……I think I might be in love. With you." I blushed at my statement and looked down, although I still had my hands tangled in his hair. "I know it's only been just over a month, but I really think—I mean, I know there's no way you could feel the same way." I looked down. He brought my face up gently with his hand resting underneath my chin.

"That's your problem." He said. I gasped. What did he mean? I slowly removed my hands from his hair, looking down dejectedly at the laminate flooring. He grasped my wrists tightly, holding them in front of his face gently.

"Your problem is you're self-conscious. That ass has no idea what he's lost in not loving you. But I feel the same," He said, silencing me with his lips. I would have gasped, had my mouth not been covered by his. Jasper said he loved me too...I had to shout it out again. I peeled him off of my face and grabbed his in my palms.

"I love you. I think…For a while now…I've subconsciously loved you. I just couldn't let go, and the only thing that _was_ keeping me sane was you. You've become my rock. I want to be with you. Forever." I told him.

He sent a hurricane of passion towards me. Mixed with my own, the desire was so strong I almost collapsed with the potency of it. I moved to kiss his lips roughly, before he broke me off with his hands.

"That isn't enough time, Bella." And once again, our mouth engaged in a rhythmic battle of passion, which seemed to overwhelm me every time. Jasper's tongue grazed my bottom lip and I permitted him further access.

"Well, well, well. See what happens when we leave them alone for half an hour Rose?" I knew that voice, but I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze away from Jasper's face.

"Emmett?" The word was muffled by Jasper's mouth.

"Uhuh. Looks like someone's got lucky already." He leaned against the back of the sofa, propping his face up on his hands and staring intently at us with a goofy grin. I could tell that Emmett had ruined the mood when Jasper frowned and made his hold on me looser. My blush became more pronounced when I read into his implications.

"What are you two doing back?"

Rose answered this one, unable to contain the smile that was on her face. "We were done hunting. Emmett wanted to.....Uh...." I decided I knew what she wanted to say.

"You go and play, and leave us be okay?" I smiled, making shooing actions with my right hand. Rosalie took him by the hand, and at vampire speed, they were upstairs. I heard a door slam. Looks like somebody was eager. I turned my attention to Jasper.

"I love you," We said in unison, before smiling adoringly at each other.

We settled in with a film to pass the rest of the time till the family got back. I sat on Jasper's lap, snuggled up in his chest, as he had his arms around me. Every few minutes he would bend down to kiss me, and send me waves of his love. My smile would grow monumental.

Just as the movie was ending, everybody else made their way through the front door, watching us in curiosity. I don't see why. We were inseparable even before we fell in love. Alice couldn't contain herself. She ran over to me and gave me a big hug, squealing uncontrollably.

"Congratulations!" I was so happy with Jasper; I forgot to be angry with her and hugged her back.

"Thank you." I smiled. Then Esme came and cuddled me.

"I'm so happy you two found fondness for one another." She told me, kissing my head. In a way, I was almost, _almost_ grateful to Alice and Edward. If they hadn't potentially ruined my life, if I hadn't fallen into a deep abyss of depression that my saviour Jasper pulled me from with tenderness and fondness, we wouldn't have found true love in each other. We wouldn't have been truly happy and I would have ended up with Edward, constantly questioning what was missing in my life: My soul mate. Many would disagree with me and say that no matter who it was, it wasn't worth the pain that had been mentally inflicted upon me, but those people must have never found love. If he wasn't there, that whole would have been ripped through me again. I would have been numb constantly, and I would not have resurfaced as I did before. The sunshine I once had was a distant memory, and unlike I thought I would, that didn't bother me too much. Jasper was more than sunshine to me; he was like the gravitational pull of my life. He was the core, the very centre of my world. Without him, I would have been tempted to re-enact my recreational dive off of the cliff. But he was there, and his presence was my life force now.

"He makes all the difference," I told Esme as Jasper stood beside me and enveloped me in his comforting embrace. He lifted me up bridal style, pulling me as close as I could be, before continuing up the stairs at a human pace. I looked at him questioningly, and his warm smile told me he'd like to keep me in his embrace a little bit longer. I longed to kiss him again, to feel the spark that had started off as a faint tingle into a fiery furnace of devotion, but for now, I was content to be held by my life. As long as he loved me, that would fuel my existence.

I was so happy to finally be able to admit I loved him, and not only that, but he loved me back. I stiffened, a thought occurring to me, causing Jasper to stop as he carried me up the stairs.

"You're confused." He said playfully, although I could hear the concern in his voice.

"How did you not know I loved you?"

"I thought you might…I've been watching you; you entertain me so much. You've kept my mind of so many darker thoughts. But I wasn't sure if I was getting your emotions mixed up with my own. Besides, it was fun to feel you lusting to kiss me. But that wouldn't have been gentlemanlike if I kissed you without consent now wouldn't it? "

"Since when are you a gentleman?" I smiled when he feigned a wounded expression, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

We entered my favourite room in the house, and he carried me to the bed before sitting me down. I assumed he was leaving and let a quiet whimper of protest sound from the back of my throat. He gave me a reassuring kiss and went to his colossal armoire to retrieve something of mystery. I readjusted my position so I was comfortably sat on my knees, but able to peek around the corners and top of Jasper's head. Unfortunately, he made a great effort to leave all of his sides protected, so I could not see what he held in his hand. I observed from the way he cradled whatever was in his grasp that it was delicate, and sat backwards, deciding that it was best for him to reveal it to me himself. That didn't stop me from being curious though. I looked inquisitively at Jasper's back.

"What are you doing, Jazz?" He silenced me with his finger, as he came back to the bed to join me.

"Blink." I did as he told me too. When I opened my eyes again, my chest had acquired an accessory. It was a beautiful sliver necklace that held a small diamond ball, which sparkled with all the colours of the spectrum in the slight luminosity of the moon. I gasped, tears threatening to spill as I ogled the necklace that I adored.

"It's....gorgeous....But Jasper, this looks like real diamond! How much did you spend!!?"

He was obviously pleased that I liked it. "You don't ask how much gifts are Bella,"

He grinned at my martyred expression, and sat back against the bed board. I turned to face him, my face one of playful confusion.

"You are so cliché Jasper. It's like a promise necklace. I love it, but I still say you deserve a good scolding."

"You have no idea how adorable you look when you pull that face." He told me, his smirk still plastered on his face. I slapped his shoulder playfully, joining him at the top of the bed. I yawned, and twisted in his embrace so I was facing Jasper's chest so I could drink in his essence.

"Go to sleep now, Bella, you're tired. I'll be here when you wake up. "He sent me more waves of love. I think that was his favourite way of telling me.

"Not tired…" I mumbled, another yawn betraying me.

He snorted. "Bella, you're using me as a makeshift pillow. We both know that's a lie. Now close your eyes."

He kissed my forehead, and with his skin contact, I was taken off into the land of slumber.

'_Sweet dreams…'_

---

Nobody thinks this was too soon do they? Moved along too fast? I know some fics have them fall for each other in like the 1st chapter. Usually I wouldn't repeat something that's already happened in another Character's POV but that's what I'm going to do next chapter because this occasion is special! ^^

Thank each and every one of you all so much for the thinky things I've had so far! Send some more! I _really _need to know what goes on in your minds for this chapter!!!


	8. Strawberry dreams

Thanks for the reviews so far! Jasper and Alice's POV this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is all Stephanie's…. *Sighs*

---

**Jasper's POV**

It started as a simple peck. She looked at me her human eyes the most fierce I've ever seen them, as whirlpools of lust swept me in. How was it that in such a short time she had been able to captivate me? How was it that my heart ached with longing when my ulterior motive was to help, protect and study her? In Bella, I had progressed to seeing so much more in than a friend. I returned her hungry stare, and for once, it wasn't thirst that burned my larynx, but the unbearable feeling of wanting the taste of her lips on my tongue. I wanted to caress her lips with mine and no longer have to hold back the feeling I felt for her. But I would never do that. Not when she trusted me. Her blood pulsed to her cheeks as the right side of her lips pulled up sheepishly as I tightened my grip on her waist ever so slightly. Before I made any sense of what the consequences of my actions would be, I leaned in closer, not sure what I would do when I met her, only to find she was approaching me also. That was it for my sense of reason. My lips touched hers almost desperately, the craving powering my actions as we moved in sync with one another. They were warm, and sweet like the most forbidden nectar; different from her smell, she was refreshing, and almost fruity, how I used to love strawberries as a human. My taste buds were far from satisfied as they delved further in to taste every inch of her mouth that remained untouched. She muffled a quiet moan, widening her lips in delight and wrapping her petite hands in my hair in an un-needed attempt to pull me closer to her body. She seemed to be enjoying the exploration of my taste too, and my only regret for her was that this was not my first experience. When I heard her laboured breaths, shallow as they came although she was oblivious to it, I pulled away, touching her saccharine mouth with mine once more to relish in the flavour. I couldn't resist, and knowing that I needed to feel her skin under mine once more, I kissed the tip of her nose adoringly.

I took the seconds I had to process her emotions as I continued with a more reactive part of my brain to argue with what little morals I had, and found that she was lustful, content, joyous and….No. This was another of the may delusions I've been having for the past ten days. It was impossible; it was more than probably a mistake on my part. I knew I must have unintentionally sent her from lust, and her spiralling thoughts and feelings tore me down from there. It would kill me if this tarnished the beautiful friendship that had blossomed between us before this, and I would never forgive myself. Bella's panting slowed back down to regular breathing, and she seemed to be having some of her own little inner conflict. Could she be possibly debating why she did that? I had to let her know that it wasn't her fault. I didn't want her to blame herself. Then her eyes widened in disbelief, Realisation and concern.

"Jasper…." She breathed slowly. Not knowing what had her so panicked was slowly thawing away at my mental capacity. I find myself having strong...Unexplainable feelings towards you. I think……I think I'm in love; With you." I almost gasped, but I restrained from doing so. She could not have just said those words to me. Yet she did. I wasn't a self-righteous jerk like Edward was, so I wasn't going to push her away claiming that it was for her own good. I knew damn right how I felt, and I would not keep her waiting. She blushed again, and her eyes finally released mine from the unknowing prison they had encased them in. Her hands had not moved, and she seemed not to have realised. I didn't mind at all. The warmth….It was almost…..Therapeutic. I felt like a cat, being petted by his owner.

Her continuing words brought me back to her attention. "I know it's only been just over a month, but I really think—I mean, I know there's no way you could feel the same way." I would not and could not allow her to think that way. I'd been watching her ever since we discovered what Alice and Edward had done together, and that seemed to have demolished all self confidence she had left in her. Sometimes her humour was bitter and sarcastic, but she truly had a good heart and her innocence often blinded all other senses I owned. She still amused me as much as she had before; the way she would seem to get fired up about thins, now that she had the light back in her eyes. I had wanted that back all along. Alice had been my life, but now…My life seemed to revolve around this human's, and…It was alien to me. But Edward had no right to defile her confidence either way. She _was_ going to restore it.

I picked her chin up to bring her eyes to mine, and her cheeks reddened in a strange kind of guilty pleasure…I continued on regardless.

"That's your problem." I said slowly. Her eyes turned glassy and watered as she gasped, breaking eye contact immediately. She finally took her hands from my locks, and I was immediately able to think more clearly. I grabbed them in mid air and brought them to my face, study the intricate pattern her fingerprints left in her hands for a moment before continuing. "Your problem is you're self-conscious. That ass has no idea what he's lost in not loving you. But I feel the same," She moved to say something as she looked at me once again. I never gave her the chance, joining her lips to mine again. There was that delectable strawberry I tasted again. My body had been reduced to putty in her hands by the time she decided to pull back. She held my cheeks in her palms and smiled, tiny specks of tears leaving her eyes obliviously.

"I love you. I think…For a while now…I've subconsciously loved you. I just couldn't let go, and the only thing that _was_ keeping me sane was you. You've become my rock. I want to be with you. Forever." She said seriously. This, apparently, was her willing oath. I would believe her, the way only somebody as deep in as I could.

She didn't understand the complexity of what I felt for her. Not thinking about how I could be crushed by emotions, how heavy my Vampiric feelings would react to her human mind. But I suspected that her mind was almost as complex as vampires. Selfless, intelligent, witty at times, Bella seemed to understand me more than I thought anybody could. I sent her everything I had been feeling in the past twelve days all at once to sustain my point. I would never let her be hurt by anybody again. Her breaths came out in laboured pants again as she moved her lips to crash them down on mine. I stopped her stride briefly to sigh to her. "That isn't enough time, Bella." Then I let go and she brought her lips back to mine with a fire I didn't know she held. My tongue nibbled her bottom lip as she granted me more taste of her mouth. I was barely aware of the noise around me, but I managed to pinpoint the gruff foot off one bearing needy emotions and the more agile female ones of a smug feeling.

"Well, well, well. See what happens when we leave them alone for half an hour Rose?" He laughed. Rosalie smiled, her eyes bright with happiness at this new development. Even though I knew I should have let her lips go, I didn't and so her voice came out as she asked stifled: "Emmett?"

"Uhuh. Looks like someone's got lucky already." He smiled. Bella blushed; feeling peeved as he came and leaned against the backside of the sofa to stare at us. I removed my arms from her waist momentarily to punch him, but decided against it when I saw my twin's warning glance. I decided against putting them back. Bella felt mildly dissatisfied, and that feeling of irk flared.

"What are you two doing back?" She asked. Rosalie snorted quietly. Her satisfaction grew, almost as much as her ego did occasionally.

"We were done hunting. Emmett wanted to.....Uh...." She blushed. Or at least that's what my emotions told me she would have done if she were human.

Bella saved them the embarrassment, and shooed them towards the stairs with her hands. "You go and play, and leave us be okay?" Emmett cursed quietly, as Rosalie half dragged him up the stairs. I shivered slightly, wincing when I heard a mattress.

"I love you," I told her, smiling at her amorously when she told me the same thing.

The mood hadn't necessarily been spoiled, but to pass the remaining time, I let Bella pick a film to watch as she snuggled deeper into my arms. I couldn't help diverting my eyes from the screen to kiss her forehead every now and then, and use my most preferred method of expressing my feelings. Her smiled would broaden whenever I did and she would playfully send me some lust before slapping my wrist and shushing me in a joking manner.

Just as the credits rolled in, every member of the family other than Edward came in. Alice, unexpectedly charged towards Bella, and even though it wasn't in her style, just when I thought she was going to attack her, she devoured her into a hug. She squealed happily, and I couldn't find one false note to her scream. I smiled. Even if it still ached some, I wasn't minding her being some kind of sister to me. Alice would be Alice.

Carlisle stood back and smiled, whereas Esme came and hugged me while Bella was pre-occupied with my ex. When Alice finally put Bella down, Esme hooped Bella in with her other arm, whispering to both of us: "I'm so happy you two found fondness for one another." She kissed Bella's head: a display of affection I found I quite enjoyed. Bella was contemplative for several second, before seemingly having made her mind up. She settled on replying: "He makes all the difference"

That night I stayed away truly happy for the first time in a while. Bella as protested weakly against her gift, and sleep, but she eventually gave in as I whispered sweet nothings in her ear. I wondered whether she heard them or not, but whenever I vocalised, her spirits would heighten more than they already were, which was soaring. I was on a euphoric high from not only hers, but my emotions also. I cast my gaze to the still form of human who also happened to be my object of affection. Yes.

Things seemed to be looking up.

---

**Alice's POV**

"It's…Happening, isn't it?" He asked as we sat underneath a tree. He toyed with my hand quietly, and I wished I could read his emotions. For a while now, I had been seeing visions of Jasper and Bella, and my thoughts were quite mixed at the moment. Despite how much I knew the girl despised me for…Taking Edward, she was still my friends, and I shouldn't have any ill wishes towards her for finally making my Ex husband happy again. It was jealousy that fuelled quietly inside me though. The way he was looking at her…He looked at me like that once. When I was the apple of his eye. Before I betrayed him for Edward. I watched the vision quietly, knowing Edward was listening too. I smiled sadly as he held her hands before him and spoke of Edward. I'd known him long enough to know that he would be quietly boiling inside. How did I feel?

I felt like a slut. Honestly.

I mean, I took something from Edward that not only would he never get back, but belonged to Bella. I lost my man. Oh. Well, he was no longer mine… I couldn't have them both, I knew that, and yet…I still did. When had I begun to think this way? Edward scoffed besides me.

"Shut up. You remember Bella's face. I love you, but have some consideration for other's feelings!" I snapped

"Hey Alice?" He called. I grunted him response.

"That's funny considering the divorce papers you signed. You didn't have to go back to me."

"But I did." I said. "He wasn't exactly going to take me back. He may love me, but it's not his style."

"But he doesn't does he. He loves my Bella." He sneered. I slapped him upside the head for that.

"Your girlfriend is right here moron!" I hissed, jealousy coursing through me.

I don't actually know where the line from brotherly love came from. One day I was happy he was in love, the next day I found myself attracted to him. Usually, being a forecaster, I act on my thoughts. Edward was a pleasurable option I must say…

"Is that all you want me for? My body? Bella wanted every part of me." I growled as a vision came through.

"Well, Bella doesn't want any part of you now, and I can see that you're planning on getting her back. I, for one, want to make friends with them again, and I won' let you break them up, as much as I don't even like it myself! We're the ones in the wrong, not them, and I want my friends back!" _And I do love you…_

That was the last thing he said to me before he closed up and sat quietly against the tree bark. Esme and Carlisle were calling to me from the distance.

"Coming mother!" I called, leaving Edward to simmer in his thoughts, which the part of me that I hated was agreeing with. But I had learned from that mistake, and I would think before following my visions next time.

I ran besides Esme, who was the only one who hadn't abandoned me for any period of time, and held her hand. She didn't question Edward's disappearance, as we sprinted towards home to greet the brand new couple.

So I had to put on a happy face for a while. I would adapt, and get used to the idea that Jasper was no longer mine. But Edward was planning something, and I had to stop him somehow…

---

Feh, I don't really like Alice's POV….

Thinky things!


	9. Let the games begin part 1

Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Twilight is scared by the thought of me owning it. I don't own it btw. -_-;

----

I was only half asleep when I heard quiet whispering outside my door. They weren't even bothering to use Vampire whispering, thinking that I was still asleep. I acknowledged Jasper's embrace and kissed him, declaring drowsily that I loved him. Of course, he assumed I was sleep talking.

"_She might be awake already, Rose."_

"_Well, we're still doing it. Remember not to crush her when you bounce on the bed."_ That woke me up. I bolted upright, my eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Don't you dare!!!" I said, standing up. Jasper was obviously surprised to find that I was awake when I spoke to him.

As if on cue, Rosalie, and a very sheepish Emmett, came in.

"Did we wake you up?"

"No, but those were obviously your intentions," I gave them hard looks.

"I'm sure you and Jasper can manage parting for twenty minutes. We all have a surprise for you."

"More gifts…?" I groaned.

I don't recall a time where I _had_ been apart from Jasper. He was my life source, my sunshine. He'd become my everything. We couldn't operate without being in the other's embrace. I realised I had zoned out when Rosalie came and patted me on the shoulder.

"Go and prepare yourself. We'll be waiting." And so they left to give Jasper and I some privacy. Jasper snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my jaw line.

"What are you so happy about..?" He grinned mockingly. There was a glimmer of secrecy in his eyes, that I didn't like. I decided to play along.

"Oh, it's a crime?" I asked playfully "You. I was thinking about how you're my new life; How I never want to be away from you." He held me as tight as he could without hurting me, and I pulled him as close as I could whilst being a human.

"I don't hear the shower Bella!!" Rosalie yelled.

I hurried into Jasper and I's en-suite bathroom, brushing my teeth and the stepping in the shower to mull over what Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Alice could possibly be planning for me. It had to be something I was going to hate if they hadn't told me…Usually they'd just drag me along regardless of my protests.

By the time I exited, I still had no idea what it could be. I realised that I hadn't raided my wardrobe first, and all I had was a towel. I wondered if Jasper would have given me some privacy. I never forgotten my clothes with Edward. I peaked my head around the door, and he was sitting on the bed, reading Wuthering heights with his iPod on. I prayed to whatever higher force there was that he didn't notice me. I made a beeline for the wardrobe and opened it, only successful in hiding a small fraction of my body. As I half pretended to look for clothes, I peeked up to find that Jasper had noticed me. Unfortunately for him, his Vampire speed was not in use as he turned away. I blushed scarlet, picking out a pink vest top and some white jeans in addition to some pink shoes with a tiny heel. I charged back to the bathroom, and heard him say 'sorry' before I shut the door and began to resemble the colour of a beet. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

When I came out, Jasper was waiting for me, with a look of nonchalance on his face. I smiled, joining him on the bed to give him a morning kiss.

"Morning Jazz," I smiled shyly.

"Bell," He said, grinning madly.

"Bell?"

He chuckled. "I told you I would find an abbreviation for your name,"

"Jazz and Bell…I like it." I nuzzled his neck.

"BELLA!!!!" I heard an Impatient scream from two levels down.

"Okay Rose!"

He stood, offering a hand to me which I gladly accepted. I mouthed 'I love you' to him, as he dipped his head to kiss me. The passion had resided itself in every act of affection, and the longing was the missing part. When together, the infatuation with each other would be forever imbedded in us. When we were parted for the shortest part of time, my heart would ache with longing, until it could be healed by his presence.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly as I was left alone to go and find what the surprise was.

I concentrated on not tripping, taking slow steps, not being in the least bit surprised when Rose got impatient and pulled me down the stairs.

"You can open your eyes, Bella." I did as told and gasped at what I saw. They had outdone themselves. Hung up, was a huge, colourful banner, that to my horror, read- _'Pamper Bella day'_ I don't know what my face looked like, but everyone was laughing at my expression. Alice danced forward and gripped my arms. Rosalie bowed and extended her arms. She was wearing a blue jacket with jeans and red flats. She also wore a matching t-shirt.

"Welcome to- _Richieda IL giorno assistenza di Bella!_" I felt as though it should have been _'Cirque de Bella.'_

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow. She laughed. "Pamper Bella day sounded so _drole_, so I jazzed it up. As Emmett said- Your name _is _Italian." I turned my head to the left lazily as Emmett nodded enthusiastically.

"The day will consist of three force-Bella-to-do-no-matter-what-she-thinks activities. Rosalie and I are taking you to the spa and then giving you a makeover courtesy of noi."

"Part two, the boys get to do what they wish with you-"

"No dance machines." I stated, biting back a laugh at Emmett's moan.

"Then, Jasper gets to treat you, we don't know what he's doing, but he says you'll forgive him eventually." I turned around slowly, to find Jasper smirking at the top of the stairs. I sprinted up to him, surprisingly not tripping, and said:

"You put them up them up to this didn't you!?" I prodded him the chest playfully.

"No…" He smiled innocently. Too innocently.

Defeated, I groaned and shrunk to the ground, burying my head in my knees.

"You're wrong; I won't ever forgive you for this." I stuck my hands out as if I expected to be cuffed, and looked at Rosalie and Alice expectantly.

"Go on, destroy me…" I sighed.

My morning was bombarded by preening, poking, unnecessary waste of makeup, and an attempted haircut. I almost grabbed a lighter when Alice suggested I got a bob. Jasper and Emmett even came to see what was going on. Just when I thought the worst of it was behind me, I was dragged to my bedroom to try the clothes, for a reason I had no idea of. They talked about clothes, which I did not understand, but listened to intently anyway.

"What about a sexy backless dress…?" Rosalie asked formally.

"Too 'you and Emmett.'" Alice answered, just as knowingly.

"Ooh, maybe the blue Jersey Drape…" Rosalie's voice seemed to have more light towards this one.

"Aah…"Alice cooed, stroking the mysterious item. U couldn't see because half of her forearms were buried in my wardrobe.

"Shall we see what she thinks?"

"You know you'll force her to wear it anyway..."

"Not always my style, Alice…"

Rosalie walked slowly over to me, unable to mask the grin spread out on her face. I cringed, wondering what they were planning on doing to me next.

"Bella…"

That tone was the tone she used when she wanted something. Oh god. It involved clothing obviously.

"Rosalie…?" I asked unsurely.

"Remember the evening dresses in your wardrobe?"

"Yes." I said.

"I want you to try one…" I was about to protest when she held it up. A rich, sapphire dress, with a velvety soft material and a wraparound skirt that hugged the folds in the dress lay in front of me. I imagined Jasper's eyes before he was changed, and was lost in the vision of him and me dancing. I would be wearing the dress, and he would pull me closer, as we engaged in a complicated waltz. I did not trip once, and when we were done, he kissed my hand and we were brought back to the modern world. I stroked the material once more, thinking of how it would hug my hips as I wore it.

"It's….gorgeous, but…Where would I wear it?"

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe one day you'll get lucky." I smiled up at her. Rosalie was becoming the big sister I never had; the perfect addition to the brother I never had. They both cared deeply for me, always watching my back and looking out for me like I truly was a Cullen. I sighed, dwelling on the fact I could have been a Cullen by now, had I married Edward. Not that I would want to. I remembered the day I broke the news to Charlie.

_**_**_

_I entered the living room, Billy, Charlie and Jacob sitting down on the couch and watching the game they had been talking about all week. I never would understand what men's infatuation with sports was. I consumed all the courage I could muster, standing behind the TV and looking Charlie directly in the eyes._

"_Charlie, I kinda need to talk to you."_

"_Mhm Bella, sure." He was not listening. I needed to get this out, and the fact he ignored me when I was plainly desperate because of the matter, I yelled, yanking the plug out of the socket with my foot as I did so._

"_Dad! I need to TALK TO YOU!!"_

"_Sure Bells, what's up?" I coughed nervously, glancing at Jacob. He wasn't talking to me, because of the wedding. My faith in Edward had wrecked Jacob and mine's friendship. My best friend._

"_Not here, in private. Please." I added for good measure, walking into the kitchen. After a few shuffles from Billy, Charlie followed me seemingly now concerned for whatever I had to say._

"_Bells, you're not pregnant are you?" I imagined Billy's face as I heard Jacob choke on his half eaten pizza._

"_No! Must you always jump to that conclusion?! The…The reason I'm talking to you is-is because there will be no wedding. Edward and I aren't together anymore."_

_I could just see the mental party he was having, but for my sake, he had to fight to keep the smirk off his face, for which I was irked by, but nonetheless grateful for._

"_Why not? Did he hurt you? If he did…" His fists were clenched down so tight, his knuckles were turning white._

"_No. Not…Physically anyway."_

"_What happened…?"_

"_Yeah, um. He cheated…" with _Alice.

_He shook so violently, you could have mistaken him for a werewolf. But I calmed him down by placing a hand in the crook of his neck and whispering soothing words._

"_It's okay; I'm not hurting this time. I can make it through it with Rosalie and Jasper…"_

"_What about Alice…?"_

_As much as I would have liked to see a bullet in her at the time, I couldn't tell him it was Alice. They were meant to be siblings. So my mind carefully constructed a quick lie, which Charlie seemed to eat up._

"_Alice knew, but she didn't tell me, so we don't get along anymore." Charlie looked me over once more, maybe checking for any pain in my eyes. He found none. By that time Jasper had already healed my wounds, but I thought I'd visit often after a few weeks with the Cullens._

"_You sure you're okay Bells..?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_All you have to do is ask, and I'll hunt him down." I smiled. My father had no Idea that a bullet would not only not penetrate Edward's skin, but wouldn't hurt him in the slightest either. I was glad, that he cared enough to try something like that for me though._

"_I know dad. I know."_

_**-**_

I was abruptly brought out of my reverie by Rosalie pushing me in the bathroom and telling me she would have shoes by the time I was out.

I slipped the dress on, watching in the mirror with awe, seeing it did suit me, hugging all the right areas and falling gently down at the right places, still managing to maintain volume. I came back out, to see Alice and Rose arguing over two very similar pairs of shoes.

"The heels should be large! It's a special occasion!"

"She'll break her ankles!" I butt in before they could break into a physical fight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; I don't do heels."

Rosalie smirked in triumph, before a shrill bell of warning sounded from an unidentifiable area of the house.

"Where did you get a bell…?"

"Hurry up! Part two is in motion!" This was just like some un-amusing version of school… She skipped off to keep herself occupied, I presumed. Or to find Emmett… I looked at Alice. She was huddled onto my bed, her little form of sadness contrasted greatly with the atmosphere all around her. Lately, Alice had been acting differently, not like _my_ Alice. She was constantly trying to please me, as if she thought she was not worthy of me. Her usually chipper demeanour was dying slowly, and her appearance had decreased slightly. She stared downwards, and I felt as if she was human, tears would be cascading silently down her tiny face of depression. I still loved Alice as a sister, regardless of what she'd done. I knew she regretted hurting me, and from her, that was enough for the time being. She sniffled slightly, hugging her knees tighter to her face as I sat down beside her. I swept her hair out of her face, forcing her to look at me and enveloped her in a hug. I then rubbed soothing circles on her back until she was ready to tell me what was wrong.

"I'm…So…Sorry…Bella…" She took her head off my shoulder, sobbing some more at my calm expression. "I never meant…..I just had no control. I saw the future and-"She broke the eye contact. "I didn't fight it. I'm so sorry. And I think that Edward is going to-" I cut her off with a nod. This was still a touchy subject for me, but I knew if our friendship was to be truly resurrected, then I needed to get this off my chest.

"I can't forgive your actions, but I do partly forgive _you_. I'm not sure the bond between us will ever be the same again, and I know there will always be a hint of doubt behind the trust I have for you, but I'm willing to try." I told her firmly, locking my hands in her petite ones. She smiled, her face still scrunched up with guiltiness. I knew her expression. She couldn't believe after she slept with my fiancé, I could still call her a friend. And it was true, I hadn't expected it either. But I think the solid reason I had been able to forgive and forget so easily was that she gave Jasper and I her blessing. She was happy to hand him over to me, so long as I was happy. Her attitude towards Jasper was no more than sisterly, and I was in gratitude towards her for that.

"But Bella this is impo-"

"You're my sister," I whispered before descending the stairs to join the boys.

---

That was part 1…Wait for part 2…

Donate thinky things!


	10. Let the games begin part 2

Omg! I can't believe I've had this many reviews so far! Thank you all! The nost I had before this wasn't even half of what I have now! Here's part 2!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, Twilight isn't mine.

---

Before Alice and Rosalie released me, they insisted on me letting them pick my next outfit. This one consisted of a navy long sleeved T-shirt, with a white knee length skirt, seen as I wouldn't let Alice dress me in one any shorter. I decided I'd wear plain blue flats. I knew that the boys would make me play games with them, but the part that made me anxious and nauseated to the stomach was that Edward would be there. We haven't talked or made eye contact with each other at all since that day. He hasn't bothered, and every time I do, I just about crumble to pieces. I didn't want everything Jasper and I had worked for to be tarnished because of him. I sat next to Emmett on the couch as he pulled me into another one of his bear hugs. Of course I hugged him back as he ruffled my hair.

"Finally little sis! We thought you'd been lost forever!" He chortled.

I smiled, my mood having been enlightened instantly by Emmett's carefree cheerfulness. It couldn't help but be infectious, which is why I had accepted Emmett as a brother almost instantly. "You know you're very impatient, right?"

He huffed. I laughed.

"Anyway, on I brighter note. I didn't fall down the stairs today!" I clapped mockingly.

Just as I thought my mood couldn't get any better, Jasper descended down the stairs. He was beautiful. His nectar eyes were covered slightly with whips of his luscious honey hair, and I longed to swipe the flicks out of his face and stay in his arms. He caught me gawking and smiled at me with such an alluring grin that my chest almost collapsed right then and there. Emmett patted me on the shoulder.

"You can close your mouth now, Bells…" I blushed, meeting Jasper halfway in an embrace.

"I've missed you…" I murmured into his chest.

"I missed you more…" I shook my head vigorously, silently swooning as he leaned down to encase my lips with his. Just as he was about to kiss me, we heard a deafening cough. It was Edward, no doubt. I scowled in his direction, waves of hatred rolling off of every ounce of my skin violently. Jasper sat on the couch, sitting me in his lap, which I gratefully cuddled into.

"Aww Bella, _please_ try bust a groove!! I swear I'll put it on mega easy, and if you fall I'll catch you."

I crossed my arms and pouted, managing to resist from sticking my tongue out like a five year old. However, he counter-attacked me with the same smile that had convinced me to live with the Cullens. I couldn't refuse that. It reminded me too much of…Of Jasper. I turned back to face him, only to discover him pulling the same irresistible face as Emmett. Any will I had left crumbled to dust when I saw him. I stood up, signalling defeat and glaring at Jasper.

"When I slip, and crack my head open, I'll consider forgiving you." He smirked, snaking his arms around my waist, kissing my jaw line.

"Who said you didn't get to have a…'coach?'" he breathed. I closed my eyes in ecstasy, before Emmett burst out laughing.

"Get a room you two! _After_ pamper Bella day." He stated seriously, like it was a religion.

I positioned my feet in the right places, with entirely necessary guidance from Jasper. He placed two firm hands on my hips, positioning my legs delicately, but with dominance. I giggled as he moved my hips, directing my legs in the beat with the practise music. He held me tighter, as I responded to his grasp by placing my hands on top of his and moving more freely of my own accord. My feet steeped in the right positions more confidently, managing to eliminate the arrows with Jasper's steady hold on me for guidance. I removed my hands from his and began to bend them to the beat, much like I had seen Esme do earlier. I was mildly aware that Jasper mirrored my movements with his legs, still having a firm grip on my sides as the song came to an end and Jasper released me. I turned around smiling at him for helping me accomplish the song. His expression was strangely full of...Pride?

"How was that?"

"Enjoyable. Once I listened, maybe it was the adrenalin, but once I got into it, it was much better. I'm sure I looked like a mass of flailing limbs to you, but for me it was….Exiting." Emmett grinned down on me, a wild toothy grin of a child.

"See? Aren't ya glad I did make you play?"

I wondered if I should answer truthfully, or not keep his hopes up. Seen as I didn't like to see the sad Emmett, I decided on the truth.

"For the first time ever….Yes."

He smiled smugly, his game face on, signalling that this was war. "Sure, but practice is over."

I actually smiled, a new air of confidence in the fact that my movements didn't seem to be so gangly on this device. But could I beat a Vampire? Well, I could try. I smirked back in his direction and this time Jasper didn't need to lead me.

"It's on…"

---

Just as I thought that part two was over, Jasper told me he would be right back. I shivered, remembering those were Edward's last words to me before the betrayal. Unconsciously, I tugged at my chest, keeping it together the way I had when I was still friends with Jacob. Emmett rubbed my back, telling me that Rose was calling him, but Jasper would be back. That left me with Edward…

I curled up on the sofa, intending to ignore him, before he spoke the first words he's said to me in half a year.

"Can I talk to you…?" I steeled myself, putting on my best poker face. I breathed in through my nose, letting the oxygen out as I spoke to Edward to try and keep the tone even.

"What about?"

"Bella." I cringed internally at his sickening attempt of authority. He believed that this would change my behaviour towards him, as if he would still 'dazzle' me.

"Make it quick." I scowled. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of my face, leaving me no alternative to escape to.

"Bella…." He breathed into my neck. I recoiled, trying and failing to push him away. It was no better that pushing a brick wall. He came closer to me, continuously breathing until I was forced to breathe in the cold oxygen of his breath. His unappealing scent saturated my lungs toxically, making my breath hitched and uneven.

"_Bella…._" He breathed again. I know what you're doing."

"Doing?" I pushed him to elaborate.

He smirked, his obnoxious face sour with self-satisfaction. What did I ever see in the man? Was this his best attempt at intimidation?

"I know you don't love Jasper; he's just something for you to use around me to try and get me back. We could still be good together, Bella. You just need to admit it to yourself." I gasped. Raged ignited in my veins, and it took every fibre of control I had in my body not to punch him at that precise moment.

"I love that man more than my own existence! You're nothing to me now, and even though you have Alice and you want me back, she wouldn't even take this kind of behaviour, and you're going to find yourself single very soon. So now, because you're going to end up with nothing, because of your _vile _behaviour, you want to slander our relationship so you can cheat _again_." I laughed. "You know, I could almost thank you, for Jasper, but I'm not going to because you're malevolent." I was on the verge of angry tears. Resorting to pure determination and will not to break down in front of him.

"So," He smiled innocently. "You've gotten into his pants?"

That did it.

Human or no human, I lunged at him with all my might, tears of defiance streaming down my cheeks. I punched him in the face as hard as I could, and screamed out a cry of pain, clutching my fist to my hand. Tears continued to dribble noiselessly from my eyes as I hugged my fist and leaned on the sofa for support. Alice stormed down the stairs, screaming at Edward.

"You _Moron!_ I _knew_ it! Edward _why_!?"

It was then that everyone joined us, to see me sprawled on the floor, and Edward smiling next to me. Emmett growled, following Jasper and Alice's suit of leaning over me defensively, Esme stroked my head, trying to calm my relentless writhing as Carlisle and Rosalie stood, looking back Edward in disbelief.

"What the hell did you _DO_ Edward!?" Emmett screamed.

"She tried to punch me. Good attempt if I do say so myself." I lunged for him with my weaker left hand, before being pulled back by the others. Esme stood up, anger more than evident than anything else in her beautiful topaz eyes.

"She wouldn't dream of hurting you! You must have provoked her! What did you say that was so bad that she would throw a punch at you!?"

He perked up sarcastically. "I could have just seen it in Jasper's mind." I growled, a shockingly Vampire act from the sound that resided from my throat.

"You….Jackass." I seethed, trying to stand up and being pushed back down by Carlisle.

"We need to take her away from here, the more anger she projects, the harder it will be for her to contain herself." Carlisle told Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett picked me up, helping Carlisle get me upstairs without touching my wrist. I winced and moaned in pain every time Emmett accidentally rolled my wrist, until finally Carlisle rested me on my bed. Rosalie took my left hand as Emmett placed a hand on my head.

"That was pretty cool Bells," He told me.

I smiled. "Thanks Em," I could feel the drowsiness as the morphine calmed me. It felt strong though, like somebody had used a tranquiliser dart on me. I fought to keep my eyes open as Carlisle fiddled with my hand. It was a dull numbness as he lifted it slightly, examining the damage I had done.

"What's the verdict doc?" I asked drowsily. It was a slur of words as Emmett chuckled. I felt more presence in the room, hoping it would be…

"Jasper?" I garbled quietly, trying to keep myself resigned, knowing I would probably begin sounding like a drunkard. I had never tasted a drop of alcohol in my life. But I'd had plenty of morphine.

"Bella," He smiled weakly.

"She's broken her wrist, and she has two fissures in her knuckles."

"Aww, do I have to wear a cast?" I could feel the tiredness in my voice.

"Yes, Bella."

I sighed, defeated. "Kay," I rolled over, looking at Jasper. "Oh, Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Will you sign it?" The last thing I heard was Emmett's chortles as I broke off into a drift of numbness to float aimlessly till I regained consciousness

**Alice's POV**

It had been a blur, but I knew something was going to happen. I saw Bella in pain very faintly, and I'd been trying to keep my guard up, but if I'd told Rosalie to cancel' the 'pamper new little sister day' then she would have been suspicions, and I'd be forced to admit my visions to her, causing her to lash out at Edward which would only make things worse than they are. I was currently standing besides Esme, the others having gone to examine her. I could hear her making incoherent comments in her drowsy stupor.

"That was far too far Edward. Don't you see she doesn't belong to you anymore? That was just plain manipulative. I've been watching you for a while now, and I knew you were going to try something. I turn for less than a minute, listening to you constantly, and you swoop in for the kill! Bella didn't need a broken arm, did she!?" I fumed, moving closer to him with every word. Edward shouldn't be going after Bella. Half of my motive was selfish, I was well aware of that. But the other part of me really did care for Bella's wellbeing. Merged into one, this Alice was a demon. It was 'you dare treat my friend as any less of a queen than she is' mixed with 'don't you touch my man!' And I was seething. I focused on directing my anger on Edward so if I did lose control, he would be the only one who rightfully suffered pain. Esme stood behind me, biting her index finger nervously as she watched the scene unfold.

"Do you even have a hint of remorse!? I didn't understand why Jasper said those things about you; I knew I needed to believe it, I knew it was a warning, but I didn't seem to get it. You are selfish. I've lost Jasper too, and you know what? I _know_ it's my fault, and I'm not still trying to court him Edward; let her be!" Edward's face was blank as I calculated his next move. The more shallow part of my mind that Edward could tap into was humming the German national anthem in my head to keep him out. While I was mentally multi tasking, he caught me off guard by finally moving.

"Then you obviously don't love him the same way I love her!"

"That's not what you _were _saying!" I screamed. Just as these word exited mine, there was a new member to the circle of Vampires. One who looked absolutely murderous. One touch of Edward's shoulder, and he was wreathing in agony. Jasper's bass growl was so ferocious Esme and I didn't dare to intercept whatever was about to happen. Really, what Edward had just said to me did sting somewhat, but I asked myself this. If we loved our ex partners so much, why were we together? Maybe….Discovered affairs aren't meant to last….It's obvious he didn't love me that way. I wasn't going to force him to stay with me, because today's events had put me on a track of doubt also. If I really loved him as much, or even more than I loved jasper, wouldn't I be trying to defend him with my life? Would I really think he needed to be taught a lesson? Wouldn't I try and comfort him straight away instead of letting him suffer first? I know I love him, but it's just not the same…Maybe we aren't destined.

Jasper's hand was clutching at Edward's throat, and I was very shocked to find that Vampire's still had gag reflexes.

"Jasper! Don't kill him!" I screamed. Emmett and Rosalie had made their way downstairs. Emmett stood besides Esme guiltily, caught up in the midst of things, not knowing whether to beat some sense into him for Bella or to talk Jasper out of committing Vampiric murder.

"You…Don't….Love…Either of them. You've never ever loved either of them the way I have. You don't know the meaning of the word. Is the definition of the word provoking one, and putting the other down? You claim to be a gentleman, but you are the lowest piece of cum I've ever come across. I could kill you now, but I wouldn't want to upset my mother…" He looked at Esme from the corner of his eye. Seeing Edward blink, he shook him ever so slightly, the pressure on Edward's neck increasing.

"Jasper…?" I pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off roughly and dropped Edward. Thank the lord that Jasper was feeling merciful today.

"Don't let me ever see you do as much as glance at Bella again. If you do, I'm going to take a limb from you, and hide it in a different State for you to find. Then only will you feel the pain I've been feeling from Bella. Neither of these two deserves the bull-crap you've given them." He mumbled to Esme that he was going back to Bella. Rosalie growled and came forward. Emmett tried and failed to stop her from approaching. She moved me away from my crouching position over Edward and grabbed his cheek in her hand. She then proceeded to pull her other hand back, and apply the full force of the back of it to his cheek.

"That is for calling me a bimbo." She repeated the process. "That is for everything Bella has told me about you since you did the dirty." She rose to her feet. "Personally, I think Jasper let you off too easily. I'd finish the job for myself, but 'I wouldn't want to break a nail like the deficient blonde I am!'" She then followed Jasper's trail, Emmett giving me one last look of uncertainty before following in his wife's footsteps. Esme looked up at me and sighed.

"I don't know what to do with myself. I love you all, and…My first son…My children…My human daughter…" She faltered helplessly.

"Hey, Esme, don't worry. We're not making you choose. To be honest, I don't quite know what to do myself. Why don't we settle for neutral for the time being?" I took her hand and patted it in a reassuring manner. Now that I stood beside her, she looked down upon me and smiled.

"Agreed. For now, we try and keep fists and limbs where they should be."

---

Edward got pwned this chapter didn't he? Thinky things!


	11. Seer's prophecy

Aaaah! *Screams* Thank you all so much for the reviews! ^_^ they mean a lot to me! This chapter is for everybody who's reviewed so far, even if it was just once.

We start with Bella's point of view for this chapter, like many of the chapters do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight *sniffs and wipes eyes*

---

"I didn't break my legs, just my wrist," I told Jasper as he scrutinized the blue dress I had never gotten to wear.

"Ah but without the use of your balance arm, you might fall and _then_ break your legs." He wiggled his eyebrows in an Emmett fashion. I giggled, realising he was just playing with me.

"Will you tell me where you're taking me? And why it required Rosalie to stuff me into this dress?" I asked. He shook his head, a playful smirk protruding from his face.

"A magician_ never_ reveals his secrets…" He leaned down, waiting for me to respond by closing my eyes and leaning upwards. When I looked up in confusion, he was halfway across the room, fiddling with a deck of cards to emphasise his point.

I scoffed. "You're not a magician, you're a Vampire…" I turned, feeling his presence behind me.

"Same thing!" He sounded offended, as if this was the most vital information in the world. Seeing him in such light was rapidly making up for the trivial annoyance he was causing me. It had been a long time since I had seen him in such high spirits. Before any of this, I'd never really gotten to know him, and when I had, we'd only ever really exchanged deep philosophical observations about why the world was out to get us. We'd sounded rather anti-social in our own little bubbles of depression. Now, I'd seen this free wild side of him that came with the feeling of new love, even fresher and more glorious than the last. Other than the pain in my wrist, my healing wholes were becoming scars very quickly. I feigned rolling my eyes, deciding I should go and get Esme's opinion on my dress before I truly went out in public. Edward hadn't reared his head in the past two weeks, due to Carlisle's instruction, and it had come apparent that he and Alice were not on good terms.

"Esme?" I called. She poked her head from around the kitchen and the rest of her body exposed itself as she took in my outfit. My hair was lightly curled; I was wearing my blue dress, with the black shoes that Rose had told me were about an inch off the ground with heels. She hugged me tightly, crooning as she stroked the top of my head.

"You look beautiful, honey…" She smiled, ruffling my side fringe slightly.

"Thank you, Esme. I needed a fourth opinion, just in case…" Her smile grew more pronounced.

"Thank you! I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time, my dearest Bella," She pulled me tighter into her embrace. I gladly hugged her back with my human force. Esme had become my Forks mother. Only Esme did take on the nurturing role I found I needed from time to time, whereas with my mother and I, the roles were reversed. Carlisle smiled, taking in the sight before him before catching Esme's attention and cuddling her affectionately instead. I smiled, feeling the need to look away from their private moment. I sat on the couch, waiting for something to happen soon. What was Jasper waiting for? I knew the treat would be somewhere expensive, so I just wanted to get it over and done with by now. Didn't he know me well enough already? Just as a sigh of frustration exited my mouth, Alice came sprinting down the stairs, brush and makeup in each hand.

"Touch up!" She giggled. "I didn't want you to go out without looking _perfect_. Where's Rosalie?"

"Wherever Emmett is. Please don't look into the future." I gagged silently.

She laughed, touching my makeup at Vampire speed. I barely had time to blink more than once before she was done.

"And, voila!" I didn't notice the difference, but it was Alice, so I had to take her advice. Slowly, from day to day, I was gaining more confidence in Alice, and she seemed to understand I still had several limits to which we would either need to work to, or never pass again. For example, any other items of clothing than the ones _everyone_ could see. I wondered, if the proposal to turn me into a Vampire was still vacant. I was now the same age as Jasper in human years, which disturbed me to a degree. This was my last year of teens. I had to be changed between now and September, and with everything that had happened, would I be ready for that commitment again? I had been ready for Edward, but look what happened. I had trusted Jasper subconsciously with my heart since the fateful night we found out, but could I trust someone that much again? I still got sharp stabbing pains in my chest from the thought of betrayal.

"-Bella!!" A petite hand was raised in front of me, waving frantically to get my attention. I flinched, being brought back to this hourglass.

"You were out of it. Is that what I look like when I have visions? It's kinda eerie." She smiled, before her gaze softened and she took my hand. She was careful not to offend me, but I still didn't see why. There wasn't much that Alice could offend me with anymore.

"Are you okay Bella?" She let go of me and stood up. "Jasper will be here in forty-six seconds. I don't want you to keep it all pent up. If you won't talk to me about whatever is bothering you, _please _go to Rose, or to Esme, or Jasper even. I know you need to find the trust in me again, and I know you will someday. That's not something a seer needs to see to know. You are so forgiving Bella, I love you. Twenty-seven seconds." And then she ascended the stairs. I wondered idly if she was a little insulted that I didn't confide in her, but nonetheless, I knew she understood. I would have to bring the change up to Carlisle sooner or later, but first, I needed to see how far Jasper would go for me.

My chin was raised delicately, with the same amount of pressure as petals and roses. I opened my eyes tiredly to meet the golden stare of my fallen angel. He stared, analysing the cause of my sadness without question, but my soul was on lockdown, until I could figure out my next step. He knew it would be against my wishes for him to emotionally affect me, or ask me what was wrong, so instead, he led me to his car, black and bold, as lean as a panther in the dark night.

As we arrived in the diner, I felt a light blush form on my face as the man who served us gawked at me every few seconds. I saw, as he came to serve us, him give Jasper the odd jealous glare. I did not understand why.

"You're confused." My head darted up.

"The waiter keeps glaring at you…" I replied, rolling my food on a fork as I felt a traitor blush rise upon my cheeks.

He laughed gently, stroking my cheek with his soft, silk touch. "You are beautiful. He envies me."

I smiled. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I ate at Jasper's request as the previously tense atmosphere thinned. I even got to see Jasper pull a couple of faces. The waitress that had replaced our waiter was soon coming towards him, asking him what was wrong.

"Is the dish not to your liking, Sir?" She gave me a look as she said the word 'dish' I scowled right back at her.

"Oh no, we're fine…Really. The meal is, satisfactory." When she left, he grimaced, and I burst out into a fit of laughter

"Jasper, you're facial expressions are so comical!! What does it taste like to you!?" He moaned, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that, Jazz?" I asked, having settled down slightly. He mumbled the word again only this time I heard him.

"Faeces," I tried and failed to choke back laughter, my eyes meeting his apologetically. He was doing this for me, after all. I could have at least been a bit more sensitive. Jasper managed to crack a smile too, glancing down at my empty plate and bringing his gaze back up to me immediately.

"Are you ready to go?"

I smiled, feeling full to the brim, and nodding towards Jasper. He took my hand, paying the bill and setting off for home.

---

**Alice's POV**

As I sat beside Rosalie, watching her absent-mindedly clench and un-clench her fist in unnecessary annoyance, I couldn't help but feel an undisclosed pang of dread. My emotions were often subjected to the emotional climate of my visions, and with my suspicions confirmed about the dire vision, a new dread added to the already heavy panic that was setting into my lungs, choking me remarkably well for a woman who didn't need to breathe. My breath became shallow, before I stopped altogether. My eyes scanned sporadically, looking for something or somebody that would trigger whatever I needed to see. When I had a bad vision, these panic attacks would come frequently until I knew what I was seeing. Emmett was stacking a pile of cards, Esme was sketching some Venetian houses, Carlisle was reading another book from the huge collection in his study, and Edward sat beside me and toyed with his phone quietly.

I clutched my head, feeling awfully human as my brain felt like it was throbbing and I lost all feeling in my legs. I closed my eyes- always one of my last desperate attempts to look to a time that has not yet happened. I strained and strained, and the headache only ever got worse, until the pain I didn't know my kind could feel was overwhelming, and I collapsed on my knees in agony, shaking my head like a pit bull in an attempt to shake the acid off.

This was new, this was very new. I'd never had a mind attack before. It was like the burning my family had described to me so many times, but in my head. I opened my eyes, seeing not much more than stars, until my already hazy vision turned to grey. I could feel my family herding around me, shaking me and gripping my shoulders roughly, trying to get me to tell them what was wrong with me. I couldn't answer them; I could scarcely move my lips, let alone operate my voice box. I screamed out to Edward, and as he looked into my mind, he retracted, hissing and moaning in pain. He filled them in on what was happening as I heard Esme's sobs. Even Rosalie, who hadn't spoken to me since she'd slapped Edward, blaming me for Jasper not beheading him, was close to sobbing my name. I was just about aware of these things, a painful ringing in my ears before I could see nothing more than black behind my lids and in my mind. The pain turned to a sharp numbing, almost like 'cramp' and I was able to breathe again. My head still ached however, as I took in sharp, uneven gulps of air.

Then what I had sought to happen happened. I had my vision.

---

**Bella's POV**

He pulled into the driveway with ease, smiling warmly at me. I smiled a fond smile in return. Just as I placed a hand on the doorknob, Jasper stiffened. As I outstretched an arm to him, I could feel the waves of uneasiness rolling off of him. I recoiled in agony at the intensity of the emotion. Somebody inside was feeling whatever Jasper was feeling, and I had to know why. I gave Jasper one more frantic look, before dashing into the house to find Alice's tiny body set in stone. She was frozen in constant horror, as if she was replaying a memory over and over again. Edward was there already, managing to do nothing. I ran over, pushing him out of the way. I kneeled down by her thighs, and grabbed her little face in my hands, massaging her cheekbones with my thumbs. She continued to stare blankly at me.

"Alice…? Alice...? What is it?" I re-applied my hands to her shoulders, finding that I was able to shake her slightly.

"Alice, come back to us. Tell us what's wrong…." I turned to Emmett. "How long has she been like this?"

He thought for several seconds. "Um, about fifteen minutes?"

I turned back, to find her eyes had lost some of their cloud, and liquid gold flowed back to them, although her tiny face was still etched in horror. Her eyes glistened, and I knew that if she could, she would be crying.

"Bella!" She hugged me protectively. I placed a hand on the back of her head and told her it would be okay.

"N-no, Carlisle, we need to do this now! Where is Jasper? What if it takes longer-"She faltered. I scanned everybody's faces, and there was just as much confusion on them as mine. Carlisle stepped forward and placed a fatherly hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, we need to know what your vision was about. Take a few minutes, and then try and tell us what is happening." She took his advice, looking to me and the rest of her family. Her arms still embraced me protectively. In the midst of the trouble, Jasper had come back, and was now just as anxious to hear what she had to say as the rest of the family.

"Remember our little trip to Italy a few years ago?" We nodded. "They're coming. The Volturi is coming for Bella." She looked at me, tightening her hold on me.

"In five days."

---

Many questions left unanswered….

Thinky things!


	12. A velvet call

*Reappears spontaneously* I'm Back! It's been awhile because I've been playing around with this chapter quite a lot. I'm still not fully satisfied with it, but it's the best I can do with my minor case of writer's block. Please excuse any spelling errors I've missed, or anything else alike, and I should have more than one chapter up by the weekend, we shall have to see ^^

Also! Feel free to throw foam bricks and cream pies at me along with your nice thinky things! Once in a life time offer!

Lolz, anyway, I won't keep you any longer! *Sees pitchforks and torches in the distance*

Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight; I just fiddle around with it.

---

I was the first to respond.

"What!? _Why?!" _I asked in panic, removing my hands from a now very alert Alice.

"They-they're coming to see if we changed you, then they'll try everything in their power to try and get you to join them." Join them? Their very name made me shudder. The coldest, most heartless Vampires I had ever met. Including James. They were a terrible burden to the Vampire world. They _killed _their own kind for such trivial reasons. They drank human blood. They wanted my power. Never could I join something like the Volturi. What did they have up their sleeve? Mind control? But Edward couldn't _get into_ my mind. Who's to say they could.

"You have to change me." I whispered, knowing they heard me. Carlisle looked worriedly at me, but I stared him straight in the eye and told him again. "You have to, Carlisle. Change me."

Carlisle looked at me, shifting in place nervously, before talking to me again. "Bella, I know this is a lot to ask, but I was hoping…Well…If another member of the family could change you? As a little test? Do not worry, I have absolute faith in all of my family, and I assure you, you will be safe and sound by the end of the transformation." I hesitated, not sure who he meant by this. I looked at Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and…Jasper.

"I'll change her." A voice answered. I looked up in shock, frowning as I found that that voice had come from Edward. The only Vampire other than Rosalie (who had my best wishes secretly at heart) who didn't want me to be one of them. I glared at him, squaring my shoulders.

"No! You never wanted me to be a Vampire, and now you want to change me? I don't think so." He looked at me, unfazed by my little rant.

"Nobody else will." He argued.

"No! Don't you get it? I will never forgive you. I don't want any part of you inside me. And this is not being petty or childish. You've really hurt me, and I don't think you deserve the opportunity to bite me. I-"I stopped, mulling over what I was saying deeply. Jasper still stared at me in shock, not knowing how to react to Alice's information. I looked at him lovingly, feeling sadness, because nobody ever trusted him. They always doubted him, putting him down and treating him different. But I didn't doubt him. They hadn't lived off of human blood for almost a century they hadn't converted. Despite my birthday incident, I had looked on and loved him anyway, and his control had grown impressively since being in my company. I wanted nothing more that for him to be inside me. His venom; for me to be his creation.

"-I want Jasper to change me." There was a symphony of gasps. I figured enough.

"Are you, _Insane!?_" Edward hissed. I glared back at him, taking a step in Jasper's direction.

"You all doubt him too much. He does so well; He hasn't slipped in a year at the least. His control has grown so much in months, and he cares for me enough to stand to be around me. I'm not his la tua cante, Edward. I trust and believe in him. He can do this. This will be the ultimate test of his control." He smiled gratefully at me, looking down at our entwined hands in a mental battle of his own. All eyes were on him and me, and for once, I didn't give a damn. Still their eyes questioned my sanity.

"Look…I'm not saying he has to do this alone. Carlisle can help him, he'll be fine. I know he can do it. He has the will…" Carlisle's face resembled Jasper's as they thought intensely, willing somebody to make the next move.

"_I'll_ change her if nobody else will!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie glared, silencing him with her penetrating eyes alone. I turned my attention to Jasper, and placed my wrist in his hand.

"You can do it." I said inaudibly, watching Carlisle for guidance.

His features cleared, knocking Jasper out of his reverie. "I will help you, son." Jasper took one affectionate look at me, and then looked back to Carlisle.

"If…If you're sure." I smiled encouragingly at him, squeezing his hand for support.

"When…?" I asked.

"The transformation takes three days…If we bite you tomorrow; we still have one day left. Jasper, I need you to go hunting. Bella, sleep, you'll need the rest, and I want you to enjoy your last slumber." I nodded, heading up the stairs, Jasper besides me. He knew the drill. When I was out for the night, he would go hunting, only I knew this time he would be gone all night. He tucked me in, making sure I was comfortable, before stroking my hairline with his index-finger.

"You're scared. Is it because I'm biting you?" I smiled at his lack of self confidence, and shook my head.

"No, that makes me feel better." I sighed. "I worry about the pain…I remember when James bit me…." Only this time, the venom would be left to spread. I looked up, to see Jasper absent-mindedly stroking my hairline again. I placed a hand on top of his, leaning my head into it.

"Are you scared, Jazz?" He looked at me, questioning me with his eyes. I stared him back, wanting the truth from him. His fear wouldn't change my opinion of him, and I wanted him to know that. I waited for him to carry on.

"Yes, I'm-I'm…_Afraid_, of losing you," He confided. I brought my finger's to caress his hairline, and told him with as much honesty as I had.

"You won't lose me…I love you too much for that." My lips delicately pressed again his, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wound my arms around his neck, kissing his upper lip forcefully, until he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, tasting him for the last time as a human, as he did the same for me. We parted gently with a sharp intake of breath from me, who hadn't breathed much during the kiss.

"Did you think you could do _that _with a human three years ago?" He shook his head.

"Exactly." I smiled, nuzzling the crook of his neck with my forehead, as a goodnight gesture.

"Lay down, Bella. And I'll watch you till you sleep." We stared at each other, waiting for sleep to take me. Exhaustion soon engulfed me, knowing this was a gift from Jasper, I gladly embraced the darkness, my vision blurring as my eyes got heavier. His lips brushed mine once more before he stood. I whimpered quietly in protest, letting him know I was not quite asleep yet. His head stroked strands of hair out of my face delicately, but they also held the double purpose of finishing of the job. I found unconsciousness had taken me as soon as his hand was removed.

"Sweet dreams, Bell." A gust of wind carried the voice.

---

**Emmett's POV**

Well, after they left, that pretty much went down like a ton of bricks. I glared at Edward. I didn't recognise him at the moment. Even I, who likes to try and see all the good in my family, was having a hard time believing that Edward was still the same. Everything on the earth he tried to make revolve around him, even in this subject that shouldn't have been touched by him. He just didn't deserve a say after all he'd put Bella through, and the very fact that after everything he'd put us through, leaving my poor little sister because of his masochism, he still wanted the biggest part in her life. I'm glad she yelled at him again like that. Now all I'm worrying about is Bella's safety. I trust Jasper, but can he do it?

"I can't believe you said that Edward. What goes on in that mind of yours? How much more egotistical can you get?" I seethed quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I managed to spot Alice and Esme etching towards Edward "Stealthily". I was looking to vent some compressed anger. If I wanted to, I damn well would.

"What the hell just happened…?" Rosalie asked, gripping my hand tightly We'd all wanted Bella to be with us, even Rose, seeing as Rose had never seen broken Bella the last time we left. She had decided that having children and leaving your soul mate behind was something she could not do. It was either both, or me.

"She's right."

"Emmett!?"

"Yes. She is right. You know, Edward, ever heard of 'action-reaction?' Things happen as a chain result. She's right that we give Jasper too little credit. On her birthday, he was _not_ going to bite her; I'll admit, like the first time you got a whiff of Bella, I could see in his eyes that he wanted it so badly, but for your benefit he wasn't going to. He can handle a pinprick you arse, what barley _we_ could handle was all that blood. Then there was that little pathetic stage you had where you were being even more vain than usual, and Alice needing to vent her anger at somebody, chose to tell me what you told Bella. Never mind her fragile little heart, you prayed on her weakness to break her down and take her soul, even after she pleaded with you. How sick are you. I wanted to help you, but I know what justice is and I know where my loyalties lie, and they are not longer with you."

In the midst of my dialogue, I had only just noticed that Esme, Alice Rosalie and Carlisle had slipped upstairs. I could hear an ear shattering growl, a feral snarl that could only come from Jasper when he was in utter fury. Along with that I could hear four other quiet, un-natural growls. I quickly realised that while they were busy trying to restrain Jasper, he was carelessly emitting everything he was feeling to them and even though they were trying their best to repel it they couldn't.

My anger was gone as soon as I felt the smallest tinge of Jasper's pain. I sighed, heading up the stairs. I would have to finish my wife's job of his face later tonight.

---

**Rosalie's POV**

Jasper was flailing wildly and snapping at my cheek with his face in a desperate attempt to get to Edward. As much as I wanted to let him run free and join him, that parentally guilt had me holding restraints against him. As I leaned in to assert more force to his chest, he managed to nip of part of my chin. I growled, letting go of him. Esme's feet made terrible scraping sounds against the ground, and there was permanent light skid marks etched into the floorboard.

"SPIT THAT OUT! I am _not_ going out with a chunk of my face missing!" He spit it into my waiting hand as I went to wash it off.

I peered sadly into my bathroom mirror, listening solemnly to the content snoring of Bella's last slumber. There is the perks, immortality, strength, speed, and then there are the downsides; Never growing old with your lover, never being able to have a child, newborn madness, the thirst and the thought of knowing with one snap you can end somebody's life.

She was going to be tame…And I would continue to take care of her like she was my own…Like a newborn. I glided noiselessly into the vicinity she knew as her haven and settled myself Indian style on the Russian blue carpeting besides her. Her innocence amazed me; of all the qualities we have, of every murdering or crime we have committed, she has managed to retain something none of us have left: Her innocence. Her purity is what bounds us all to love and protect her, but that is only half of the whole Bella. My small sister could be changed, and though I thought that she was a burden to me at first, I couldn't help but wonder if what Edward was saying was true. Was I thinking a little bit about myself when I shunned her? Maybe, but I could almost see, hear even, her heart breaking this time, and I can't sympathise with her for this. I can't miss my children, because I never had them, and I'm sure mourning over imaginary beings is nothing like doing the same for beings in reality. One thing I've learned to respect is the fates, and if Bella is destined to be in our family, so be it. I will have no more complaints.

I ran the back of my fingertips against her velvety cheek, her Rose complexion fading slightly at the cool touch. I'd hoped she'd talk for us one last time, but this night she was silent. If not for her breathing, we might have believed her dead.

Undead.

---

My version of Emmett is very playful, but by no means stupid, similar to Stephanie's version.

*Runs away from mob* don't forget my offer to throw bricks for the wait! (As long as they're made of foam ^^)

Thinky things? ^_~


	13. Bella

See! I came through! ^_^ ! Just to make it clear, I don't mind M's, but I keep my work strictly .**T. **lol, sorry SweetestCherry... though, I am flattered.

Anyhow, here's the next instalment.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of these things! Uh….Well, a disclaimer is a disclaimer!

---

I'd hoped that I'd dream tonight, and that I could cherish whatever my last humble human thoughts were, but all I remember is the dreaded blackness of my unaware senses.

I lifted my head, responding to the cool touch of a member of family. I sat up, seeing everybody sitting beside me in one way or another. Each and every one of them was stiff with an unusual bleed of emotions, from excitement, to grief. I tried to be positive about the event that would change my being forever.

"Bella, would you like to start now?" Carlisle asked gravely. I nodded, looking at him to take me though how this was going to work.

"I need to bite you five times. I will do two, and Jasper will do three. Jasper will have the whole family standing by, in case he cannot resist." I nodded, eying the morphine in Carlisle's hand. He sent Jasper a meaningful look, and when his skin brushed mine, I felt a rush of calm. _See you on the other side…_

Carlisle inserted the needle in my skin, biting into my wrists. I had not felt pain as of yet. Just a dull ache from where Carlisle had inserted venom. Jasper swallowed, and brought his lips to my second wrist. He gave me an apologetic look, sinking his teeth in. He drew a tiny amount of blood, his eyes becoming black with desire. I was aware that his breathing was becoming laboured. I also became conscious of a small burning pain in my left arm. Carlisle pulled him up gently, and I watched as his eyes turned ochre as he looked at me. Carlisle bit my left ankle, and the burning in my left arm was becoming more pronounced, like sunburn. I swallowed my moan of pain, as Jasper prepared for my other ankle. Jasper's eyes turned topaz as I let out a small moan of pain, preparing for the final bite to my neck. Carlisle patted Jasper's back reassuringly, as he sank his teeth in, sealing the wound with his tongue. I closed my eyes, biting down the pain, but keeping my limbs still and restricted as if chained. I knew the pain would keep going, regardless of my screams, but the pain soon intensified from sunburn, to a boiling pot of water. I began writhing, releasing the occasional moans, but otherwise trying to be silent. My hands burned, as if I had held the wrong end of a pair of hair straightness. And finally, my body burned as if I was staring in blazing flames, blue, red and orange as they danced around my body. I let out one blood curdling scream, knowing that I couldn't hold it in forever. The other's who had all left to give Jasper and I some privacy, came charging in, their spirits dampened when they caught me thrashing on the bed in agitation. I opened my eyes, my mind expecting to see flames, but nothing was in sight. I thrashed over onto my stomach, muffling my screams as much as I could in a pillow.

This pain consumed me endlessly for two more days, draining all the energy I had within me, but me being in so much agony that I could not let my eyelids fall. Eventually, I willed myself to stay still, not a sound of protest coming from my mouth, my breathing shallow and uneven. But it was evident from my eyes that I was in torture. Jasper talked me through it the entire way, trying to cool me with his touch. This did not help one bit, as I was burning internally. I could feel my broken bones fusing back into place. The third day was on its horizon, and I had been too unobservant to notice any change. That was, until the pain resided in my wrists. My head pricked up, as I gasped in shock, being able to move my fingers and toes again. With this relief, came extra pain further up. I lay back down, closing my eyes in anticipation again. Gradually, all other pain was released, flooding and draining in my chest. I clutched my chest, feeling this was a thousand times worse than heartburn, and rocking my head side to side in pain. My heartbeats took off like an aeroplane, one frantic beat after another, some beats faltering, until it slowed to one beat every three seconds. My chest cooled, and I revelled in my last human moment, five seconds having been gone. Like a drum, the last thrum sounded, and I knew the pain was over and, I was finally like Jasper.

He clutched my hand tight, as I opened my eyes slowly. I gasped, staring at dust motes and cyclones of oxygen radiating all the colours of the spectrum above my head. I almost reached up to touch them, but refrained from doing so. My eyes first took on Jasper, who was more beautiful than I ever remembered. His scars were much more visible, highlighting his darker birth into Vampirism. I found that although what these symbolised was not good, I loved them all the same, as they were a part of Jasper, of who he was today. I reached forward, squeezing him in my embrace, as tight as I could muster, truly hurt when he did not hug me back. He smiled apologetically and told me,

"You're a newborn, so you're stronger than even Emmett…" He rubbed his arms where they had clashed with mine. My gaze trailed down the line of Vampires to Emmett, and I cocked my head, the way he did, smiling at me thoughtfully, before grinning. I grinned at Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and even Edward. Jasper looked at me questioningly, realising I hadn't tested my new voice. I wondered what I would sound like, but wanted my first words to be meaningful as well as beautiful. I rested my forehead against his, staring intently at his topaz eyes which now I could see were a million yards down into his soul, and breathed in his honey and garlands scent.

"I _still _love you." I smiled, listening to my new voice with wonder. My voices sounded like wind chimes in a light breeze, the pleasant ringing sound of the ornaments colliding with the metal. He launched himself towards me, kissing me how he used to, but now with full Vampire force, and I responded in the exact same way, with just as much force if not more. We didn't need to breathe now. There was no reason this kiss couldn't last for eternity. I broke away from him, staring at him in pride, that my faith in him had proven them all wrong: Jasper did have the restraint.

"You did it, Jazz."

He nodded. "I know." We were just leaning into a second kiss when Emmett stage coughed, ruining the mood, although the desire was still there from both of us. I bounced off of the bed, being pulled into a tight bear hug by Emmett, and my responding by hugging him tightly also.

"My little sis is a Vampire!" He stated proudly, patting me on the head and allowing me to work down the line. I hugged Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and patted Edward on the shoulder, taking in all their new refined beauty that I did not have the eye strength to see before. I stared in awe at Rosalie, who smiled shyly at me under her gaze. Alice intercepted the silence.

"Okay, okay, so you've seen us! But have you seen yourself?" She questioned. Come to think of it. No I hadn't. But Alice knew that. Was that a rhetorical question? She sprinted out of the room, and soon reappeared while holding a mirror. I gasped, gawking at my new beauty. My dark chocolate hair that had never seemed to reach my waist now cascaded slightly past my waistline, curling healthily on the end. My skin was a milky white, and my curves were more defined than I remembered. Although my lips retained the same shape, they were fuller than before and as red as a crimson rose, parted slightly from a gasp I had not closed. The girl in the mirrors' irises were the same shade as her lips, and her eyelashes were naturally darker and longer. I had no blemishes, and my face shone like the moonlight. I touched my cheek uncertainly with my forefinger, finding that the girl's motions were a doppelganger of mine. My fingers lightly traced my waistline, taking in my new look. It was hard to believe this was me. Bella. This was me. The Italian definition was just so. Beautiful.

"This is me…?" I asked myself uncertainly. "Bella…." I whispered again.

Jasper chuckled, hugging me to his chest the tightest he ever had, now that my blood could not bother him. "Yes, you were beautiful before, but now you're astonishing," He whispered against my ear, getting a small giggle out of my bell voice. Jasper seemed troubled by something, and seemed distant, if not reluctant and I wondered idly why. Had I done something to displease him? Did he not…love me anymore…? I gasped, causing everyone to look in my direction. I turned to Jasper, looking at his eyes sadly.

"You still…Feel the same...Don't you…?" He seemed shocked with my little revelation, and grabbed both my shoulders tightly.

"Of course! It's not _you_ that bothers me; it's…_Your control_…" My control…? Come to think of it, besides my strength, my thirst hadn't bothered me whatsoever. Now brought to my attention, it was nothing more than a small tickling sensation in my throat, but did not seem agonising as I had often heard. I touched my neck with my finger gently, the new texture distracting me some, but not bringing on any thirst. So, I'm the freak of the Vampire world now? Fabulous. Carlisle came towards me, his new brilliance stunning me just like the others. He smiled reassuringly at me, asking me how much of my human life I remember, and what my experience was like.

"I-I still remember most of my human life. It's hard to look though….So murky, it's not clear like everything is now. As for the transformation, well…The order of pain seemed to go up level by level. It started with a dull aching, and ended with feeling like I was being encased in flames, after already acquiring third degree burns. I tried to stay quiet but it was almost impossible."

Carlisle scribbled down some notes, seemingly interested with what I told him.

"I see…And does your throat burn, my young Bella?" I thought about earlier, when I couldn't feel any pain in my throat, and looked at Carlisle in disbelief.

"No, not really. No more than a small tingling feeling a human with a cold would get." Carlisle grinned, but stared in awe, like I was a new invention.

"Incredible…A newborn that lacks thirst…" Yep. Freak of the vampire world. Wait. Wouldn't this make it much easier? The rest of the family stared at me in horror.

"You're _not thirsty_?" Rose asked, confirming what I had just told her.

I knew that there would be something wrong with me from the beginning. "No. Well, not much at the moment." I replied, not liking the wide eyed stares I was getting. Jasper looked at me in disbelief, making me feel even more alienated than the rest. With his experience with newborns, maybe I was scaring him. Maybe he thought I would attack him soon. I would _never_ bring harm to my family. Never.

"Well, I guess I never told you guys this, but. When I was human, blood made me sick. And faint." I said nervously. I wished Emmett wouldn't laugh. Jasper shifted uncomfortably, his nerves hitting me gently, making me slightly shifty too.

Before Carlisle could comment, Jasper stole his position. "As a tradition, I still believe we should take you hunting Bella, would you like that?" He asked me, bringing me out of my daze. I didn't like the way he was insisting that I go hunting; I knew I had to, but it was like he didn't trust me. Dust motes made their way past my line of view, momentarily stealing my focus, like a feline to a toy.

I ogled him quietly, tracing the dozens of different alabasters in his tone visually. "I don't know how."

"That's why we all get to go together, to teach you. You get first pick."

"Okay," I smiled shyly.

The Family all left, and came back with backpacks, filled with extra clothes, and various other vampire essentials.

"We may be staying out for longer than a day. Also, if you're not careful, you can get messy. You, being a newborn, will most definitely get messy, so we've packed extras for you, okay?" I nodded. Jasper lead the coven, standing beside the window, holding my hand.

"Okay Bella, let's hunt now."

He leaped out of the window, me having no choice but to fall with him.

---

*Does a happy dance* Will the atmosphere remain tense? Will Bella's _'Vampireness'_ prove useful? Why am I asking you these questions when I know!?

Thinky things!


	14. Secrecy

New chapter!

TT_TT Thank you all SO MUCH! Thanks to all your reviews and support I've hit the 200 reviews mark! I love you all! TT_TT

Disclaimer: I wish I owned twilight, but…My wishes newer come true :'(

Oh, and to Maddy (): who decided that Bella was "the biggest tramp ever" and that "she would be the cheater" I completley disagree. I think that Edward and Alice are both the more dominant ones in the relationship, and that they're both more likeley to cheat. I just think that in the books, Jasper seems much more devoted to Alice, and Bella is way too deep in with Edward to cheat.(well...if you don't count the whole Jacob thing...)

**---**

I expected to be flattened, panicking slightly in human habit. I allowed myself to take a quick peek, realising that the ground rushed up slowly towards my feet. I took the impact in the balls of my feet, in synchronisation with Jasper. Then, he ran, towing me along with him. I got the best feeling in the world from running freely, wildly. I was no longer a liability to them. I could keep up, I could go as fast as I wanted, free to do what I wanted, the wind soaring riotously through my hair. I laughed happily, letting go of Jasper's hand and striding forwards to see how fast I could push myself. I was neck and neck with Edward, my newborn strength matching three of his steps with one of my strides. I hopped into an aerial position, soaring gracefully through the trees, before finally deciding to land on a branch. I rolled towards the earth, landing soundlessly below and waiting for the rest of the family to catch up. I was faster than Edward. I peered down at my wrist, only just realising the cast still encased my arm. I flexed my hand slowly, and the cast crumbled, falling to the ground.

Edward was the first to reach me, staring at me in shock as I raised my hands like a professional gymnast proudly. Emmet and Jasper caught up next, followed by Alice, Rose, Carlisle and finally Esme.

I laughed again, lowering my arms to my side in a quick jerk.

"That is so refreshing!" I commented, partly oblivious to the chuckles I was getting from all areas.

Everyone watched me quietly, anticipating my next move, for something that was about to happen. A smile graced all their faces as I stared at them in confusion, uncomprehending. Then I smelt it. A mouth watering, delectable smell that beckoned me forward, I flared my nostrils desperately, trying to inhale as much of the scent as possible. My throat began to burn a little bit more than before, like a full blown sore throat, but I knew that I was still let off easily from the others. I listened, closing my eyes, my senses reaching out several miles. It was headed north-east, and it was a delicious carnivore: A Cougar. I bent into a hunting crouch, charging stealthily off into the woodlands to hunt my prey. I could hear the supple muscles flexing rapidly as the animal tried to escape the chase, but I was barely jogging. A small sane part at the back of my mind, noted that the rest of the Cullens were flanking me, but were letting me have this one. Now that it was in sight, my throat was slightly painful, but not unbearable.

A fragment of my enhanced clockwork mind noted the acute sharpness of my newly refined vision; it was like a non-stop surge of adrenalin, enabling me to awaken the dormant cat-like reflexes within my body that could live life away from civilization. Showers of the rainbow warmed and caressed my unusually cool skin as my concentration was momentarily sidetracked. Which did I want more? To play with the sun, or to stalk my first meal? As a painful split decision, I left the iridescent skies behind me and worked on dragging my legs into overtime, working them to their undiscovered maximum in order to keep in pursuit of my wild feline friend. It wasn't much of a challenge as I pounced, letting my instincts guide me from there, ignoring the feeble attempts of a fight and biting into the warm pulsing in the throat. I inhaled deeply, lapping up the blood as quickly, deeply and precise as I could, so as to calm the strange burn in my throat, and to give the prey a quick, almost painless death. I could have easily pulled away, but unlike the others, I enjoyed the taste. I sucked thirstily, sitting up when the lion was drained and looking to my family for approval. Emmett patted me on the back, telling me in his own little way how he thought I handled.

"You go Bella! I'd love to see you up against a grizzly, even though you're a mess!" I laughed at that.

Once I had had my fill, they taught me how to dispose of the body, and made their way so they could hunt for themselves. I sat below a tree, looking in my little vampire bag for a change of clothes and something to keep me entertained. After finding two mountain lions, and enduring as they shredded my clothes with their blunt, dangerous (to humans) claws. My clothes were bloody and ripped, and didn't leave much to be desired. I watched in awe as the other Cullens called their prey, the occasional swoop from a tree, or a sprint across the clearing and then the sound of drainage. My favourite to watch was Jasper, he drank with no hesitation, quick and fast, as if to cause the animal the least bit of pain possible. He didn't have a single drop of blood on his clothes as he stood, which reminded me of how I looked. My hair was tangled and dirt-caked, and my second set of clothes was now in tatters as I went for a second round. Just as Emmett had desired, I went for a grizzly bear, finding this to be my favourite so far. Emmett's eyes twinkled in delight as he picked up on my favourite animal.

"You truly are my little sister..." He smiled, having finished up. Like Jasper, he had not spilt an ounce of blood. He was not, however, immaculate. His dark curls were tousled and his shirt sleeve was torn from the wrist to the elbow. He laughed at my untidiness, clearly having fun that I was a newborn, and went off to find Rose. As I followed, I found that all the Cullens were gathered around Alice, who was experiencing another vision.

"She's getting more detail on the Volturi..." Carlisle filled me in. Alice broke her hazy stare, gazing up at me for feedback.

"They'll definitely be here in two days. They're coming at dusk. It will be Jane, Caius, Marcus and Aro." I nodded. Then a thought crossed my mind. As much as it irked me some to have to turn to him, the question needed answering. I addressed Edward directly for the first time since he'd broken my wrist.

"Edward...?" he winced, turning to me in shock; obviously having not expected me to talk to him after his cruel words. If he thought they would bring me back, he was wrong. They drove me further away. Jasper and I still hadn't done anything more physical than kissing, but I could tell he wanted to. I would give him that soon. For now, I had a question.

"Yes, Bella?" He swallowed.

"Can you read my mind...?" He mulled it over for a moment, then shaking his head at me.

"No, you're still a blank, just as before..." I nodded, being taken back by what I saw. My arm was glowing... A fluorescent red luminated off of my skin. I jumped, effectively coliding with Jasper, alerting him that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I gasped. Could he not see it? My skin pulsated wildly now, flashing brighter every few minutes or so. I must have been the only one who could see it.

"My, my skin is glowing...." They looked hard, seeing nothing. My suspicions were confirmed. I was the only one who could see it. They all looked at Carlisle in question.

"I believe that in some powers, the user can see their powers as well as feel them through...Colours."

"Colours?" They asked. Carlisle nodded again.

"I believe so. Jasper, would you care to explain?"

"Certainly. There is always the feeling of emotion around me, but much like a mood ring, to make it easier to pinpoint people's emotions, they turn a certain colour. For jealousy, green. For calm, blue. For lust, purple. I usually see colours in the more intense emotions. What Carlisle is trying to say is, whatever power Bella has at the moment, radiates from only her. Her skin, if you will. It does not currently emit itself. Bella, what colour is the glowing?"

I looked at him in awe, having never known this little detail of his senses.

"Red. Bright red." I said.

Carlisle's face lit up. "I believe you may be a shield, Bella."

I had never heard of this term before. A shield? I voiced my question.

"Yes, Bella, a shield. A common way to identify people who can block attacks. Some people are physical shields. I believe you are a mental shield, as Jane, Aro and Edward could not penetrate your mind." I gasped in awe, touching Jasper slightly, and then another amazing thing happened spontaneously. As my skin came into contact with Jasper's, I could see his entire body emit the same light as mine did previously. Just as I grasped what was happening, Edward gasped sharply.

"I cannot hear his thoughts," he stated. I tested myself, keeping a firm hand on Jasper, but reaching out to touch Rosalie's sleeve. Sure enough, Rosalie glowed red and Edward confirmed that she was no longer on his radar. Carlisle grinned.

"Excellent! Not only does she have amazing control, she also blocks the mind and protects other's minds through skin contact!" I smiled, now having to concentrate on blocking their minds. I told everybody to refrain from talking, and turned back to Rose.

"Grab Emmett's hand." She did as told, and Emmett shone too. Edward could not hear Emmett's thoughts. Carlisle intercepted the experiment again.

"Like a chain... Bella doesn't have to be touching the person(s). They can be linked to her mind through skin contact, like wires and cable." He whipped out a phone, punching in an unfamiliar number. I listened as he spoke.

"Kate! So lovely to hear from you again. Ah! A mate? Garrett you say? Well, you must bring him with you...Yes, this is not purely social. Jasper's mate is a shield. No… Not Alice, they both have separate mates now. We were hoping you could teach her to project. Yes-time is of the essence. Thank you ever so much, Kate. Please greet your coven for me. Goodbye." He shut the phone.

"A projector?" I asked.

Carlisle threw me a quick glance, turning towards Esme, who handed him my bag.

"I shall leave that to Kate to explain. She is going to teach you how. She reminds me of you in some aspects... I believe we should end our hunting trip now." Alice, who had been quiet for quite a lot of time, bounced confidently into the circle of Vampires, their attention, including mine, spiralling to her.

"Carlisle, what if she can't get it in time?" Nobody looked towards me, I wasn't entirely sure what Alice was saying, or why everybody was being so secretive about it, but it managed to increase my already hefty altitude of paranoia and trepidation ten-fold.

"What can't I get?" I questioned.

Carlisle sighed. "Then we stand. The Volturi are usually peaceful, and a crime has not been committed, but-"

"Then why are they coming?" Jasper snapped. Nobody said anything for a long time. I rubbed circles on the back of Jasper's hand. He sent me a grateful glance.

And then they were collecting their bags, heading back to the Cullen house. The Volturi were coming, in less than 48 hours. There were many glitches in our Vampiric armour.

1- I'd just learned I was a _shield_.

2- I didn't know what _projecting_ was.

3- And I didn't think I was ready.

---

**Alice's POV**

I hadn't told anybody, but I could sense something, _big_, on the horizon. Bella was doing exceptionally well, but I just felt… Something that was bound to throw us, coming. The reason I hadn't told anybody about this feeling was because I hadn't seen anything. The Volturi was powerful, but I trusted my family above all else. Maybe Jasper was unintentionally spreading these feelings. We all worry for Bella, but maybe he does… a little bit more.

I sighed, brushing past Edward as I walked forwards.

I could only hope that Bella excelled at the skill, just as she seemed to have taken to Vampire life already.

---

*Gasp!* Is Alice's intuition correct? Why was Carlisle so hesitant to speak to Bella? Questions best left for the next chapter!

Thinky things!


	15. Potency of past

I haven't really edited this chapter much, so excuse any mistakes!

Disclaimer: like I said, I runny out of funny disclaimers, so I took the liberty of getting the definition of a disclaimer off of dictionary . com! !

_**Main Entry: dis·claim·er  
Pronunciation: dis-klay-mer  
Function: **__**noun**_

_**2**__**:**__ a denial of responsibility for a thing or act: as __**a**__**:**__ a negation or limitation of the rights under a warranty given by a seller to a buyer._

I know, that was boring, but hey, what the heck! You can continue your reading now…

---

An hour subsequent to our return of the house, I inhaled a similar scent. It had its own flavour, like sea breeze and apples. I remembered long ago, when Jacob and I were friends, that he had described Vampires as having a sickly sweet scent, but I, even as a Vampire now still thought it wonderful.

I guess I was the first to notice it, as I stood up spontaneously, going to stand beside the door. I turned around to the others, not entirely sure if what I expected was correct. They all looked at me sceptically.

"Um...Is there another Vampire out there?" I asked nervously.

Carlisle stood beside me, inhaling the air as a grin stretched across his face. "She is indeed correct! However, it is no threat. It is Kate, and possibly Garrett." I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding, and sat down beside Jasper. He held my hands, and kissed each knuckle, relieving the stress with calm in every kiss. Edward gave us a jealous glance, and I fumed quietly inside. How could he be jealous? How could he possibly think he still had a claim to me when he had inflicted so much pain on me? On Jasper? I had chosen the heart I wanted, and relinquished the other long ago. He had Alice. I had moved on, and even forgiven Alice to some extent, but it was his stubbornness, his possessive behaviour that had me still hating him.

I lifted my head, to find everyone's stare on me. It was then that I realised I'd been growling and stopped immediately, inclining my head in embarrassment. I couldn't help but scowl in Edward's direction, as he reached for Alice's hand. Just as I settled down, a very polite knock came from the Cullen door, and I caught a whiff of the sea breeze and apples again. Surprisingly, as a combination, the mixture of two scents was very soothing.

Carlisle eagerly let the two vampires inside, and I was momentarily stunned by their infinite beauty so similar, yet so different from the Cullens. The male, Garret, I guess, was tall, and his hair was a deep sand colour. His eyes were a bright topaz, almost a mix of red and gold. The female, Kate, who would be my mentor, was my height, with straight blond hair that cascaded past her shoulders and ended just above her waist. Kate was well aware that she was welcome and stride in, targeting me as she had never seen me before.

"Ah! You must be Bella! My, you're beautiful. And I am to teach you how to project?" I nodded dully, watching her face with uncertainty as she shook my hand. Garrett sat in-between Edward and Emmett, introducing himself to them before making an introduction to the ladies.

"Um, yeah I guess...What is projecting? Carlisle wouldn't tell me."

"Do you know what my power is?" I followed her gaze to her arm.

"No, Kate."

"I have an offensive power. I can shock people with the outer layer of my skin. But don't worry; I'm not _too_ sadistic about it." She laughed heartily, carrying on as if she hadn't seen my face of horror. "It's one power that you could probably block. At any rate, to begin with, it was just a small layer of static on my hands, but with practice, I managed to make it a much sharper offence that protects my whole body."

"Does it have a colour?" I asked eagerly. Jasper smiled at my 'innocence'.

"Yep; its 'electric blue'" I smiled. "Yours is red." It wasn't a question, so I nodded politely.

"I can only project it around my skin, but you can already do that, so I have bigger plans for you; I want to see how many _yards _you can project it."

"'_Yards!?'_" I asked in disbelief. I felt Jasper send a wave of calm towards me and glared at him. I soon felt concerned again.

She nodded. "But no nonsense. There's no time for that. We only got two days. Do as I say and you'll get it."

The impact of what she was saying hit me like a rock. I didn't see _why _I needed to learn this so soon, but they all seemed eager for me to. Did the Volturi feel the need to use violence? But, even so, I was a _mental _shield wasn't I? What good would that have against them? I nodded anyway, wanting to know as much as I could, knowing it would somehow count on in the encounter.

"Lesson number one." She grunted. "Touch my arm." I did as instructed, and nothing happened.

"Amazing. This is a first. I'm setting it to high voltage." Her grunt was louder and more pronounced this time as she told me to touch her. Again, nothing happened. I didn't even know anything _should_ be happening.

"Phenomenal." Jasper whispered.

"Are you really trying to electrify me?" I asked sceptically.

"You could not feel a thing?" She asked.

"No," I replied honestly. I expected to be shaking like a madwomen, feeling the electricity pumping through my veins unscathed in surges. But I felt nothing but the warm touch of Kate's skin under my own.

"Ouch. When where you born?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"Today." I replied.

A sound of utter fascination exited her lips. "Okay, now. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I need an important volunteer. One of which you are, _extremely_ fond of preferably." I looked around the room nervously at everyone. I was so fond of them all, but luckily I knew what she meant. Emmett silently pleaded 'no' with his eyes. He obviously didn't want to be shocked. I looked guiltily at Jasper. I loved him more than anything else in the world, and silently cursed myself, ashamed of what I was about to do. I bit my lip, feeling guilty for all the pressure I'd put on him. Surely I was being a burden. I'd forced him to bite me, now he was going to be in pain for the sake of my learning. The word rolled of my lips in a guilty whisper, and I could not make eye contact.

"Jasper." I wondered idly if he was reading my emotions.

"You're not a burden." He smiled at me. I remembered idly that that was something he had told me a few years ago. Only then he had been telling me that I was worth it. Something I didn't believe to this very day. I smiled back at him gently, almost wistfully as I stared at his inventive face.

Kate raised her hand. "Okay, prepare yourself, Jasper." She lifted a hand to his shoulder. I blocked her with my hand before she could touch him.

"Wait!" I called. She watched me, waiting for an explanation for why I had stopped her short.

"Please, be gentle with him. Please," I whispered, quietly but boldly.

She touched his shoulder again, and this time he hissed, his balance unsteady.

"That's light. That's more like the static I told you about, focus on protecting him. Channel all you devotion and care for him into keeping him safe. I will increase it slightly." I focused, keeping a hand on Jasper. He didn't glow red. For a strange reason unbeknownst to me, Kate's power was mental, but my 'cable' effect didn't work on Kate's power.

I looked at him, imagining the way he held me so delicately when we were both broken, slowly bonding as one to rebuild the pieces. Thinking of this made me more passionate. I had seen Jasper cry all but two times, and both those times made my heard break. His eyes were shut tightly in discipline, his body language exposing the pain I knew he was feeling. I let murkier human memories flood my mind; the days went on and we became inseparable, knowing how each other felt not just by empathy, but by the invisible bond we shared. The bond increased, love was born. New Year's Day, the way he kissed me so surely, so full of passion that I could not doubt him, knowing he would never betray me or leave my side. I opened my eyes, gasping at what I saw. Jasper was shivering unintentionally, and making a noise of protest. Other than this, I could see a thick rim of crimson exerting itself from my hand, it stretched slowly but surely outwards, and I closed my eyes again in concentration, knowing it would not stretch any further if I did not push myself. He had bitten me, found the willpower and restraint to do so in the care he held for me, and through all of it, through my transformation, held my hand all the time and tried to calm me. I touched the necklace he had given me on the night of our confessions briefly with my free hand, letting all the memories consume me at once, his gentlemanly behaviour, his face, his eyes, his humour, his ability to know me in and out, never restraining me, knowing when I wanted time to myself, and when I wanted a friend. He was my soul mate, and my best friend blended into one. I would not let him be hurt. I grunted, not feeling safe to open my eyes encase of breaking the concentration. My breath exited me in ragged pants, my energy drained, even though now it was a relentless fuel. I groaned and grunted, trying to push it the last few lengths, opening my eye to see Jasper's shake more pronounced, and Kate grunting in a similar way to me. The length of red was almost patched. I was growing more and more strained as I watched Jasper clench his teeth, shaking viciously, his knees buckling under the power. I got one last grunt out, until he gasped, falling to his knees. Kate and I dropped with him, both our powers still in effect. I placed one hand on the small of his back to steady him, and one on his shoulder, and went back into the meditation of memories until I heard no sound but the dull fading sound of our conversations in my human memories.

_-_

_I sat next to Jasper on the sofa, smiling as he told me a joke in efforts to make me forget Edward. I had noticed lately that he didn't seem bothered by the whole ordeal anymore, and longed to question him._

"_Jasper?"_

"_Yes, Bella?"_

"_Does it not bother you anymore?" At this time, we still did not use their names. We referred to the whole ordeal as 'it'. So I knew he knew what I meant._

_He sighed, before smiling honestly at me. "No."_

"'_No?'" I willed him to elaborate._

"_Our problem does not bother me anymore. I shall never forget it, but I am still thankful to Alice for bringing me this life, we were just never meant to live it as soul mates. Besides, I've gotten by just fine with my little supply of joy." I was stunned. I still hurt; I wanted to know what it was that kept Jasper happy in this entire ordeal. Yes, he calmed me, but there was always that little inkling in the back of my skull that made me remember the betrayal we had both suffered unfairly._

"_Can I see it? I want whatever it is."_

"_I can't show you." He laughed._

"_Why?" I whined, causing him to laugh harder. But then he stopped, sensing my annoyance. He brought his face down to my level, looking me intently in the eyes._

"_I can't show you," He whispered. "Because it is you,"_

_I had to smile at that._

_-_

As the last memory I had faded from my mind, my breathing was far more regular, and the silence was deafening. I waited several more seconds, eager to know why I could not hear anything. Kate did not breathe, as she looked at Jasper in astonishment. He sat perfectly still, breathing quietly in relief, encased fully in my rubber red mental sphere of protection. He opened his eyes, and met my gaze, looking at Kate's hand on his shoulder, and mine on his other. I realise Kate was still struggling to project, but my projecting was cancelling hers out. I could not believe it as I looked around at all the faces. Garret watched intently, Esme and Carlisle watched in satisfaction, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Edward watched in a blend of shock and disbelief, and Jasper, loving me as always, smiled up at me in a intermingle of relief, pride and sureness. Yes, he was my source of joy as much as I was his.

In this entire time, I had not moved once, afraid I would lose the shield and Jasper would be hurt. Kate lowered her hand reluctantly, placing a hand on my shoulder. Jasper sat higher as Kate began to speak to me.

"I believe," She told me. "You know how to project."

---

Does this come easy, or with a price?

Find out next episode! (Or chapter…¬_¬) of ESCAPADE!

Thinky things!


	16. Common misfortune

*Appears in front of angry readers with bandaged head.* Um...Hi?

It's been like...four months since I updated, hasn't it? I have a little message about it on my profile, but to save you time, I give it to you in a nutshell now.

So...Basically all my suppressed stress caught up with me, resulting in me going almost completely insane. It was originally just going to be a small break, but I still felt overly stressed. Then when I was feeling better, I got attacked by writer's block, leaving me clueless about how to improve this chapter until I thought it was good enough to post. Then, a couple of weeks ago, it was my birthday, and I got a new laptop, so I had to get all my files (and I have thou-sands) onto this little contraption. Then, there was a problem with internet on my laptop, and because I have siblings, the actual computer was almost never free, and they have a 3-hour rule.... Then it turns out that I made a stupid mistake while setting up the internet, which my amazing big brother fixed!

Which brings us to today, where my scars from writer's block healed, giving me sweet, sweet ideas that felt like boxes of chocolate after my ordeal. *Smiles*

So, my vacation away from fan fiction is officially over! There will be a few chapters after this before I bring out my sequel, which because of my incompetence; I will reveal the title for! I will be called......Eternally yours! Coming to a Fanfiction near you! (Um...That did not make sense...)

I guess that's all I can say, unless I'm PM'd. I also haven't been reading my email, so I've been going over 200 emails today (Aaah!)

Thank you again for your patience, I truly do value you all!

Disclaimer (I think I started to get writers block when I ran out of these too): Twilight and writer's block are holding me at gun point here, so I'd better do what they say and tell you I don't own twilight!

----

"I can!?" I asked, over excitedly. Kate nodded; her eyes still dilated form astonishment.

"Yes, but how? How did you do it? I've never know anyone to be able to project on their _first attempt_. How did you do it?" If I was human, I would have blushed.

"Um, well...I thought of us both, and...Our fondest memories, and how determined I was not for him to be hurt." It was true. The thought of him making me stronger made me beam confidently, and then my mind sensed an undertone of unacknowledged vitality, as though I had even more potential to unlock...

Kate smiled knowingly at Jasper and I. Then we smiled at one another fondly... "I can see you care for one another deeply..." She sighed wistfully, sharing a glance with Garrett. "We have to continue. I need Edward's help for this seen as I cannot project. But I want to see if you can block everybody's mind in this room _without_ skin contact. Now you know how, stretch it as _far _and _wide_ as you can. Think of your entire family." Edward came forward. "And, instead of pain as an incentive, Edward will repeat all of their thoughts. Try and save them all from _embarrassment_." She seemed amused by this prospect. I think she just wanted to know what they were thinking.

Edward zoomed in on Emmett's thoughts, and winced noticeably. He looked at Kate, and she nodded.

"Em-Emmett's thinking about Rosalie's nude body." Rosalie smacked the back of Emmett's head roughly, even though she smirked in satisfaction. Emmett rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I stifled a disgusted laugh, concentrating on protecting their embarrassing thoughts, although secretly I wished to hear one or two more. Edward zoomed in on Rose next.

"Rose is pleased....and....oh, Rosalie..." He trailed off, and I burst out laughing. Rosalie and Emmett glared at me. I stopped immediately. I concentrated on surrounding myself in the sphere I had protected Jasper with. It was red and diminutive around my petite body, as I strained to make it larger.

Edward smiled, looking warmly at Esme. "Esme is thinking of us all, how we are all her children and how she is so proud of us all." At that, we all gave her the same warm look; she returned us all maternal looks, her face full of affection and gratitude.

I stretched further, covering the side of Edward's face. He flinched, apparently feeling the band encase his side.

"I can feel it...He murmured." I nodded, shutting my eyes to retain focus.

"Alice is thinking of shopping... wishing not to muse on embarrassing, and...." He stopped abruptly.

"And what?" I grunted, keeping the band steady, stretching out inch by inch until I was ready to move on.

He was reluctant to tell me I could see. I saw a flash of pain in his eyes as I opened one of mine briefly to look at him.

"And _what_, Edward?" Alice looked at him pleadingly. With all this stress of not knowing, it was becoming an increasingly long battle of concentration to keep the band up at all, and it was being reduced slowly back to the tiny sphere that just about engulfed me.

"Jasper." His head pricked up, and I gasped, arching my back as I felt the snap of the band flowing back into my mind.

Edward and I exchanged tense glances, staring at Alice. I was apprehensive; Edward had always been picky on details around me. Was he hiding something? Her eyes were firm on us both. She was definitely in the hot seat. Jasper glared at her, after seeing Edward and I. I stood up, looking Alice square in the eye, pleading for nothing but the truth.

"What exactly was she thinking, Edward?" I looked at her, sadness in my eyes. I was glad I could not cry, because I felt my heart breaking again, the third time my heart was to be mangled. I couldn't take much more of this. No more of the constant mistreatment of my heart. The intensity of my emotions as a Vampire made the pain all the worse and I was sure by everyone's gaze at me that I didn't look to well.

"About…Kissing…Jasper." I snorted inwardly. Yeah…'Kissing'….

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. None of them. Not the three of them. They were all, constantly breaking my heart. After the third time, I could feel the searing pain in my chest, almost like the burning. I gripped my chest where the pain was, determined not to break down and sob in public.

"I…Think I'd liked to be excused from training for a couple of hours, Kate…." I mumbled, ascending the stairs as fast as I knew how to. I ran into out room, feeling the sudden pent up anger I had felt when I saw Alice and Edward. As a vampire, a newborn Vampire, I didn't want to touch anything, especially the wall. So I picked up the nearest object to me and ripped it to shreds. It was the pillows on our bed. It bled fluffy white down, all over the room. I buried my head deep in the bedding, trying to muffle my sobs, which was not successful. I could hear the rumblings of accusation downstairs, and I sobbed louder, believing that I had lost a loved one again. I could feel the presence on several behind to door, and the honey and Rose scent I adored, but I could not respond, for I was sobbing so much I made it impossible. I didn't want them to hear me.

"Bella…." I heard him. I stopped, feeling slightly hysterical, and eying the window. I could make it.

"I said I'd like to be alone," I said monotonously. I observed the window, my heightened senses detecting the slight vibrations from the wind outside, and concentrating on the dried air bubbles that had been left from the deliberately thick coat of paint on the pane.

I heard faint footsteps descend the stairs in silence, and took my chance. I charged up towards the window, flinging it open, forgetting my newborn strength as it shattered. Ah, Esme could replace it. I sniffed the air, letting out one last sob. My anger boiled again as I thought of Alice as I gripped the window pane tightly. I lifted my hand, seeing that the chunk had come off in my palm. Rejected by my diamond-like skin, gravity heaved the lifeless chunks of splinter to the ground as I rotated my hand.

I leaped out of the window, sprinting off to our clearing alone, confused, and broken. But then, that had always been my case. I was weak as a human, I was worthless, and I was still worthless as a Vampire. Just when I began to trust Alice again, she had betrayed me. I sobbed some more, lying down on the dewy grass underneath me. The wetness soothed me some, as I lay there as stone, unblinking, unthinking. No thoughts passed through my mind. I was as numb as I was on my first heartbreak, just because of three little words. I clutched my chest, remembering what Edward had done to me, how I used to do this as a human to keep myself together. I sobbed some more, shaking on my side, until the sobs fused into gentle moans. I closed my eyes, and got as far as I could to sleep as a Vampire. I was numb, and that counted enough as unconscious for me. I couldn't feel, and that's what I wanted.

---

**Rosalie's Pov**

I growled defiantly at Jasper, who held my shoulder as he sighed, preventing me from getting to Alice. Edward and Emmett were locked in a one sided conversation, and I tried to see through the red clouds of fury long enough to decipher if what they were saying was important.

"Fine....Well, I can't be positive, as I can't read her mind but....Yes....She's leaving."

"What!?" I barked out in a strangled voice. "We have to go and find her."

Emmett exhaled roughly, combing a distressed hand through his curly tresses as he gave me a patient, though tired look. "She said she wanted to be alone, Rose. I think we should respect that."

In my panic, I ran through my head for various explanations as to why we should try and find her. When Isabella Marie Swan had first entered my life, I had thought of her as some kind of demon, one whom was there to remind me of my loss in a cruel and tormenting way. She had been the bane of my life for a time, and now thinking about her being...outside, confused and possibly in mental agony, still so naïve _and _technically a newborn, was painful for me. My maternal instincts were on fire. In a manoeuvre of desperateness, I spun around violently, breaking Jasper's grasp and gripping his shoulders with such force I thought I saw him flinch.

"She's a _newborn_. What if she runs into humans? She appears to have immunity to the madness, but how can you be so sure? Do you have any idea how much that will break her?" I said.

He scrutinised my face, possibly searching for anything other than concern in my emotions or in my face. I tensed as he held his last intake of breath, before relaxing as he released it, as though I breathed with him. Kate stood on his other side, a consoling hand on his shoulder, as Garrett stood beside me, apparently taking my side, though he barely knew young Bella.

"Fine. You can go and find her, though I doubt she really wants to see me right now-"

"Or me." Alice cut in. I hissed in bitter agreement.

"-I'm going to stay here. Please, bring her back safely."

I looked at Jasper, his eyes clouded over with cleverly concealed worry, his eyebrows creased in an ever so slightly concealed kink. His hair was dishevelled, from him recently running two anxiety-induced hands through it. And I knew there was no reason to be mad at him. My twin was thinking overtime, torn between Bella, finding her and bringing her home without being mentally burdened anymore than she already was, to trying to run through understanding that Alice still felt _things_ towards him.

His shoulders still in my grasp, I spoke to him, determination reigning control of my face. "Will do." I said, reaching up to kiss his forehead as I exited the door, Emmett in tow. "And make the _right_ decision." I said, my voice echoing around the house in finality as I closed the door.

---

**Jasper's Pov**

I glared almost helplessly at the entrance as Garrett and Rosalie sealed their connection to the house, effectively leaving me with my passionate ex-wife.

I moved my attention from the door to her, who fondled nervously with her skirt, guilt and remorse written so fiercely over her face I didn't even need to read her emotions.

"That just leaves you and me," I began. "Why would you do such a thing Alice?" I said.

The glower of her topaz eyes was now directed at me as her guilty face turned up into a bitter sneer. I flinched, unaware that she was capable of such an expression. I'd been expecting this to be a calm confrontation, along with the help of my abilities, but they did not work on me. I could never find it in my heart to attack her, but if she provoked me, it was probable that out conversation would be reduced to snarls and screams.

"They were my own thoughts, it's hardly a crime." She said. Standing without cause. It's not like she towered over me.

"You could have thought of anything else. You knew that that would hurt Bella. Why did you do it!?" I growled.

"_Because I never wanted any of this to happen_!" She bellowed. "I didn't want what happened between Edward and I to happen, I didn't want to loose you and I didn't want to become what I've been lately..." She said brokenly. "Even...If it's only a fraction....I still...Feel, for you..." She said, watching my irises hopefully, hers a lustful black. For a moment, I was entranced; having experienced first hand the rapture Alice was capable of bringing into a relationship. I could almost feel her hands of intensity coiled around my immobile self, and, like Alice was a seductress, I almost succumbed to her beautiful coal eyes of desire. But then I remembered the situation, Bella, and the broken sobbing we had been exposed to just moments before, and I mentally reprimanded myself. What I was doing was cruel. Bella was my world, and now my hormones were reacting to Alice in a way that could end everything between us, it being my fault this time. I would not do that to Bella. Just like her, I would have to generate a will I was unaware of having, and turn down the woman that used to be the centre of my universe. All that remained was lust, and Love could and would trump lust every time.

"I don't love you." I said, to which she gasped. Though I'd divorced her, and everything else, I'd never directly said that my love for her had been extinguished. "Don't be shocked. What? You expect me to love you after all this? You weren't sorry for that, you were sorry you got caught. Don't try and force your sob story on me, I know that you don't want me to pity you."

"I couldn't help it..." She said. "Sometimes I think about you. It was just a momentary lapse in my common sense. I'm sorry."

Though Bella's aggrieved expression was still in my thoughts, I couldn't help but harbour some of my previous loyalty to Alice, which is where my next sentence came from.

"I forgive you."

Just as the words exited my mouth, the door opened, to reveal Carlisle, Esme, Garrett, Kate, Rosalie and Emmett, who carried Bella, whose lavender eyes were closed, as though death had really fallen upon her, with her serene, blank, alabaster face.

I felt cold as I ghosted towards her, though Carlisle stopped me in my tracks.

"She's not asleep...That would be impossible." He said weakly. "But she's unresponsive. She's said scarcely anything. Just leave her to her own devices; that is my best diagnosis. Perhaps one of you could retrieve her some blood as a kind gesture." Though Carlisle hadn't said anyone in particular, Rosalie and Emmett were out the door again before a human heartbeat, Emmet having passed Bella to Esme, who gave me an indecisive look as she ascended the stairs.

"I hope she's okay..." I said, allowing my mind to sink into limbo between my past, and my present.

---

.....Thinky things? *Avoids pitchfork*

I promise the next chapter is not far behind!


	17. Equilibrium

Hello! *Enters wet and in trench coat.* I've lost count of the time, it seems, but I really don't like this chapter, and after loads of attempts at editing, this was the end result. I hope it doesn't make you throw up too much, readers. ¬¬

Anyways, I'm guessing you'd like to read now, so don't let me stop you.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer will kick anybody's ass who dares call twilight their own. And I'm free of bruises in that region!

----

**Alice's POV**

It reminded me of a funeral procession as they carried Bella upstairs. That was a truly terrible sight to witness. Why on earth did I have to be so difficult, so terrible? Why was it so hard for me to keep my thoughts pure when I most vitally needed them to be? Not only had I now re-kindled Rosalie's previous hate for me, I had done the three things I'd wanted more than anything else to avoid. I'd hurt Edward-The look of pain that sliced through his face like a limb being tossed in an incinerator was excruciating. Jasper now believes that he has to be weary around me, like I'm planning on jumping him and claiming him as my own at any second of the day. And finally, I'd proved to myself what I'd been trying to disprove since this whole fiasco with the cheating and the Volturi had begun; That no matter how hard I tried, ran, or stifled, the love I felt for Jasper, the man who was literally my first memory, was impossible to eradicate. I was disgusted with myself. How weak. How could I not let go? Even if I did love Edward, anything I felt for him was merely fragmental in comparison to what had always been Jasper's. My heart was suspended in limbo, not destroyed, as I had given it away and reclaimed it myself, but unaccepted, as I had tried to return it to it's owner, only to have it shoved back in my face.

And Bella....That was an entirely different worry. Would she have any self esteem left at this point? I was entirely sure that that was the key to her unlocking her true potential. Had I just doomed the entire family?

I also wished fiercely that what I had to do now would not be taken offensively by Edward. I did not wish him to think he'd been given the short end of the stick, knowing his heart was still Bella's too. Somewhere inside me, that thought bothered me. But it was being smothered by the smoke and ashes of a stronger love, one that was still effective even after it had been killed.

I looked at my hands angrily, desiring that I could choose what I felt, instead of being a slave to myself, and my own emotions.

"None of us can," A velvet voice said beside me. I looked up, startled.

"How long have you been reading my thoughts?" I murmured, unsure of how to approach him. I wanted for us to be friends, in the end, if noting else. I didn't want either one of us to feel awkward.

"The entire time." He whispered, grabbing my hand and placing it in his. His consumed mine wholly, an uneven match. We did not fit together as corresponding pieces. How could we possible be for one another?

"Then I don't have to repeat myself." I said, mildly relived.

"It was never meant to be, was it?" He smiled crookedly. His eyes did not smoulder along with his face.

As I shook my head, I felt numb, even though I had instigated the separation. In one swift movement of his, he was gone. Gone to assist the girl he really loved in unlocking her true potential. I sat, alone, in the dimness of the dining room and waited for somebody's return.

I did not like the feeling of loneliness. But I could be proud that I had finally ended it, couldn't I?

No, not really.

---

**Bella's POV**

Awareness assaulted my senses like a drug, pulsing through my mind and chest like a painful charge of electricity. I succumbed to the ache, rising from the bed stiffly as I assessed the height of my safety. Not that I was concerned. It was just a newborn's reaction, I presumed.

I don't remember coming back here…The windows were patched up, I had been covered with a blanket like I was still human. Vampires couldn't sleep, could they? Unless…..It was all a dream? I sat forward, sprinting to the mirror, to find that my eyes were still a vibrant crimson. But I was no longer beautiful. My locks were infused with damp, though flaky soil debris and fragments of bracken, my pale complexion nothing but a grey imitation of its once radiant alabaster. The skin beneath my eyes was not pale lavender, but a dark mauve. I breathed a sigh of relief, though I was mildly horrified at my appearance. Perhaps I had been so numb, I wasn't even aware of my surroundings. I sighed, cradling myself in my own arms. This did not satisfy me. I wanted nothing more than to be in my soul mate's embrace, but apparently Alice really was his soul mate. Now he knows Alice still loves him he'll leave me and go back to her. I didn't care what happened. I wouldn't care if the Volturi came and ate me alive. They could blowtorch me for all I cared. Anything for the pain to stop.

Pulled back underneath the ocean of comprehension, I staggered half blindly as I collapsed on my bed and curled up into the foetal position, my face buried entirely in my knees. I sobbed tearless cries into my knees for an immeasurable amount of time, my hair swept in front of my face, veiling me from the world and visa versa. I would be left alone again, but this time I didn't feel like picking myself up. I was quite happy to drown in the abyss of loneliness. The only one I wanted was in love with his old love, and I was cast aside, out of the equation. When my sobs were gone, I lay in the identical location on our bed. The numbness was returning….

There was a light rap on the door, and when I did not respond, whoever it was entered anyway. When they saw me, they gasped. Rosalie fell beside my bed, but my stare was Vacant as she tried to pry my hands off of my knees. Emmet swished a plastic cup in my face, trying to coax me with it.

"We brought you some blood…You know you want it….Yum….Its grizzly bear…."Emmett took a sip. Rosalie slapped him, prying the cup out of his hands and into mine. It almost slipped, but I held it up, not moving at all other than my hands. My eyes scaled down to my russet-stained hands. The purity of the polystyrene was tainted by my mere contact. Through the haze that was my consciousness, this did not seem ethical.

"Sweet, tasty grizzly bear…Irritable too…..Aren't you thirsty? Don't ya wanna taste it?" Emmett's poor attempt at humour left my mouth dry, and I could feel a monotonous laugh creeping up my throat. It was released in a croak as I ignored the jab at my newborn tenancy.

"I'll….I'll admit I am a little…" They encouraged me to take a sip once again, Rosalie insisting that although it was nothing compared to fresh blood, it would revitalise me. And so I took a hesitant sip, my neck craning downwards slightly; an enormous effort on my part. Once my lips were to the straw the ravenous frenzy began. This was only my second taste of blood, and I savoured it, my eyes wild while I licked stray droplets of blood from the corner of my mouth. Again I sucked rapidly, draining it entirely and panting in unreasonable starvation. "I need...More."I commanded, my voice hoarse as I shoved the cup into his unprepared hands. I decided blood was good for healing. Emmett grinned, going to fetch more. I wondered how many grizzly bears they had killed to feed me from my depression. Rose smiled hopefully at me.

"Are you…Okay?" She asked cautiously. I shuffled, my irises meeting her gold ones as she traced the mauve of my eye skin.

"No. Once, you are not prepared. Your heart it broken, in need of swift repair. Twice, you receive it back, only to find that it's been torn to shreds and hurts more that the prior. But it can be fixed with glue, can't it? Third, and final-" Rosalie winced as I said 'final'. "It is torched. The pain is unimaginable. A vampire doesn't need a heart, but their soul will scream with the ache of the loss for all eternity." I concluded, my eyes closing as my features creased.

"But Bella! Jasper hasn't cheated on you! He's been in despair since what Alice has said! He just wants to see you…." She sighed, before adding as softly as she could. "He didn't come because he's afraid of upsetting you further…" I shook my head.

"Impossible." I hissed. "I _want_ more _blood_." I then proceeded to snarl.

Rosalie cracked a smile, signalling defeat as she exited the room, hopefully to locate the two men I wished to see.

I was left to revel in my own thoughts. He did love me? I was sure for certain that Alice had more hold over him than me. I would never budge willingly from Jasper's side, but if he ever wanted me to then, I would oblige without a second thought. Another knock came, and this time I greeted them with a shaky "come through…" He came in, sending no calm waves to me. Good. He understood this was not one of the times when I would let him influence my voice. I took one look at his eyes as he sat down beside me, and broke into a large sob as he embraced me. The hard resolve I had prepared had crumbled with the vaguest contact.

"Why aren't you with Alice?!" I cried, looking at his face, still sobbing tearlessly.

" I don't love her anymore. I told you, I've found my true soul mate now."

"But you, you 'kissed' Alice...." I moaned, pulling away fruitlessly. How could I succeed in something I truly had no intention in doing?

Jasper exhaled, his face rather cold to my eyes. "I did." I gasped, the sob caught in my throat.

"Thousands of times." I gasped again.

"When I though she was my salvation. Bella, I love you, and only you; and I haven't kissed Alice since I've been with you. You're right that she has feelings for me still. She was thinking about how we used to kiss. But I wasn't unfaithful and I no longer return the feelings. You're my sunshine now."

He looked at me as he said this, my heart exploded with all my devotion towards him, hoping he could feel it. My forehead crashed down upon his with so much force I'm surprised that I did not shatter his skull. With no other premeditation, my lips were upon his, more durable, zealous and irrevocable than ever before. It was my message to him that once the ordeal was over, he would be severely punished, and his that he could take whatever I threw at him in stride, because he was never going to abandon me in my time of need ever again. Suddenly, we were horizontal across the bed, all thought of the Volturi or the family several floors below us in mind. The heaviness of the clothes between us irked me some, before I realised that what we were doing right then and there was inappropriate. I had no Idea what the time was, but I knew that I was cutting our time thin by even considering doing what I had been thinking of with Jasper. Until they had been and gone, every moment of time I had to harness the full energy of my shield was vital.

Jasper, who seemed to understand the reasoning behind my epiphany, gave me one last kiss before returning us both to our vertical position on the bed. I rest my cheek against his chest, the core of his energy, I had discovered. And embraced the feeling of calmness and love that often enveloped me in my fondest memories. I thought of all I had to shield Jasper from Kate's touch, and closed my eyes, my chest feeling whole as Jasper snaked two encouraging arms around my torso.

"Kate! Edward! Carlisle! I think she's projecting!" They all rushed in, Edward's expression one of defeat. Kate sprinted towards Jasper, slamming two hands down roughly on his shoulders with a strained yell. Jasper, I could feel, was entirely fine. His body still oozed tranquillity towards me, which was exactly what I required. Neither Edward's, nor Kate's powers were working. I opened my eyes, watching as the shield ghosted through the walls like oxygen. I stood, following the red cloud surrounding me into open air, and into the Cullen's virtuous back garden. I extended a hand, and like a command, the red band stretched vastly around me in one quick sweep. Soon, I found I didn't need to close my eyes. However, I couldn't help but squint them as I lifted my other arm. The others watched me in interest as I grunted some more, trying to think of any time I had felt a wild stab of emotion. Happiness, love, pain, hurt, anger......I captivated them all, using them in force, supplying the shield with the power I needed to protect my family. I stood more erect, no longer feeling the need to crouch in concentration. My eyes were now open fully, as I lowered one arm. My mental barrier stretched yards, just as Kate had promised. I could feel a light breeze whipping at my legs, bringing me the wonderful aroma of every member of my family. I manipulated my mind, asking myself what on earth I would do if I could never taste the scents of pure ecstasy, never see the faces of perfection and love in my life ever again. I lowered my other arm, no longer needing to strain. My stiff posture loosened slightly, now I was sure I was in absolute control. I shut my eyes, focusing on dispatching the shield piece by piece, so as to not hurt myself as it sprang back like a rubber band.

"Kate..." I whispered. She came to my side in an instant.

"I had absolute control...My shield stretched for yards...." I murmured, my astonishment overwhelming me. The rest of the Cullens joined me, smothering me in 'congratulation's' and 'you did great's'. For the first time in the entire time I had known the Cullens, I felt worthy. I could help in a fight. I was a valid addition of the Cullen family... In a battle, I wouldn't be on the sidelines. In my relationship, there were no limitations and in my family, I was just as strong as them. I took Jasper's face in my hands, and kissed him tenderly, with a slow pace. He didn't drag it out, knowing it would take me a small amount of time to recover from this morning's blow. The rest of the Cullens waited for us to end, until Emmett coughed theoretically, breaking us apart. I smiled apologetically at him. Kate brushed her hands in satisfaction, beckoning Garrett further to herself.

"Well, I believe my work is done. We have to get back to Tanya now, but please do come and visit us in Alaska soon. I'll pass on your best wishes!" she grinned, tightly gripping Garrett's hand and sprinting off into the distance.

Rosalie touched my shoulder, a strangely tender expression on her face as she whispered in my ear. "I never got a chance to tell you; Thank you for what you're doing for our family...." My heart swelled as she included me in the family, and a placed a hand upon hers in recognition.

I gazed up into the sky listlessly, watching in silence as the red sun, veiling itself from our view behind the greyish tinge of the cumulus clouds. Dawn was peaking, and realisation slowly reached me that we were out of time...

Not a mile away from us, Jane, Aro, Caius and Marcus stood, grinning at me through the uplifted vortexes of illuminated dust particles as if I was the prize they would take home by the end of the fight.

It was either fight or flight, I understood now. I knew which we would be doing...

---

Le gasp! What on earth is going to happen? Can Bella resist, and protect the family, or will her shield cave in and destroy them all???

Thinky things! *Runs away to plot next chapter*


	18. Insubordination

Hey! Bet you're surprised at how fast I updated! This chapter was actually done about three days after the last, but I kept forgetting to put it up. The next one should follow soon...But till then, this will entertain you with six pages of good old' confrontation! (And then two of the aftermath...) Just a little warning, this gets a little bit gory towards the end. I tried to keep it T, so....Don't know if I did a good job. :O

Disclaimer: Means I don't own twilight. *Laughs and looks around nervously.* they're onto me! *Runs*

---

I boiled inwardly with nervousness, not knowing how to react to them. I knew that I should show no fear to them. Like a predator, the first sign of weakness would seal your fate. Still, this was hard, as the first and last encounter I had with the Volturi had been when I was still human, and in one of my most fragile human stages. They were cloaked, their hoods down in false civility. I stiffened, standing up taller and emitting a thick shield around the perimeter of our group in case Jane tried anything funny. We stood in our covens, nobody speaking, nobody doing such as breathing. Esme, Rosalie and my hair were cradled in the wind to the same rhythm as their cloaks, until Aro broke the silence.

"Greetings Olympia Coven! And hello Bella…." I nodded solemnly. "I see you kept your side of the bargain. And so Edward finally has an eternal mate." He was smiling, which left me perplexed, and then he glanced down indecisively at Jasper and my hands. He reached one of his own out towards Marcus, possibly wondering if there was more to the simple gesture, or if it was merely out of convenience that I needed to keep my emotions calm. It was both, but Marcus would only see the former. And once the shale of Aro's hands touched Marcus' smooth hand, all would become clear.

"What is this? An intriguing development perceptibly! I see that you have swapped mates. " He grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him, subconsciously feeling anger towards Alice, who stood inches away from me. Aro took a step forward, testing to see what we would do. We all stood our ground, but I squeezed Jasper's hand tightly for reassurance. Alice's eyes were clouded over, taking her to a near future, and so I knew she was having a vision. Whether it was relevant to the battle, good or bad, I did not know. She grimaced, returning to the present. Aro addressed me personally.

"Bella…Bella would you like to join us?" All Vampires watched me closely. I frowned; waiting until I was sure I had my voice.

"No, Aro. Though I thank you for the offer. I'm very content with my Coven here." The serenity of my bell-like voice intrigued me. For a moment, I was lost in the pleasant echo that returned to me from behind the other Vampires. And I was pleased, at how easily it was to sustain a poker-face when I was a vampire. My marble-like features were frozen in politeness, though firm, and unwavering. If only Aro had Jasper's gift, and could feel the underlining panic beneath my skin that ebbed at my sanity. I was far too concerned about the others to even consider removing my gaze from the pale vampire's face.

"But it seems as though there is much deceit between each of you. I can hardly believe you all swapped mates without some harsh words being said. My heart breaks for you Bella. I just want to nurture you…" I shook my head more rapidly, knowing that now the control had begun to set in. I could feel how desperate he was to have me, but I wouldn't--couldn't leave the Cullens. I would not join something as sinister as the Volturi.

"Aro, I have told you of my decision, I don't intend to change it anytime soon." I said formally. "My Coven is happy. I love each and every one of them and I won't leave them." Esme and Carlisle gave me maternal looks when they were sure that I was not looking.

Aro paused, perhaps measuring the threat of my newborn pose, and the way in which he must proceed in order to capture my heart. Knowing this, made a perceptive difference to my would-be reaction. I liked to think that either way I would not have been naive. "Ah, but Bella; you see, in your human stage, your shielding abilities were already so potent, that the possibilities are almost endless with your new immortality. This, mingled with your newborn skills, makes you a powerful member. Surely you see what a waste of an astounding aptitude it would be if you stayed here. You could have all the delectable human blood you wished for. All for you, if only you would accompany our guard."

"Aro…" I began, knowing it was best to be polite until our theory was proven otherwise. "I do not wish to stay with the Volturi. Would you honestly leave your own family behind if we asked you to join us at great reward? We do not even abide by the same diet." I no longer needed Jasper's touch to support me, although I kept his warm hands firm in my soft embrace.

"I concede your point. However, there is much more with us to offer than you comprehend. Before I forget, I must mention that you look absolutely beautiful. I can imagine that Jasper feels much fulfilled, having you to...Please him." I stopped breathing for a moment, my hold on Jasper's hand loosening. Only he held it there, though he looked at me in confusion. Whatever they could see in my face had Aro chuckling. He feigned wiping tears out of his eyes, an amused grin still on his features.

"You see Bella. We are the Volturi. If we wish for something, we usually get something."

This is where the venom began to pool in my mouth. I was suddenly outraged, that Aro was behaving like a child. As though he had the right to play god. I did not want to go with him, especially the way he was behaving. I had no tolerance for spoilt vampires, and if he must be put in his place by me, then so be it. I let go of Jasper's hand so I could stand more prominently, at my full height. He could taste the direction my emotions were travelling in, and did not comment.

"Aro, how many more times need I tell you that I will never join the Volturi? I cannot envision us in the same world. You will not be leaving with me, as much as you aren't used to the prospect of not getting your own way." Jane shrieked a hiss at me, outraged by my implications. Aro's eyebrow hitched up, before they changed direction completely, accompanied by his grin, making him look much darker and intimidating that before. His scarlet eyes gleamed with satisfaction as I shrunk slightly, my mouth opening the tiniest fraction.

"What an insult. We don't take kindly to insults. Since I simply _adore_ you, I will ask you this; You wouldn't want anything to possibly…Happen, to your coven now, would you?" He told me callously, all joking aside. Somehow, even though I knew very well what the meaning behind that statement was, he still managed to lace the heartlessness with false caring. Sick. But I didn't want anything to happen to them. What if, because of my refusal, they all ended up dying? My happiness would crumble before my very eyes if that were to happen . But I also didn't want Aro. I knew that with my fate in his hands, I would be miserable for all eternity.

Before I had a chance to answer, Jasper spoke up, not a hint of doubt in his voice, for which I was grateful for.

"The lady said she wasn't going anywhere. I suggest you drop it before it's too late."Finally pushed over the edge, Aro hissed, smiling at Caius in satisfaction. I looked briefly towards Caius as the growing wind continued to sweep his cloak, and caught sight of a metal object, catching the young moon's reflection in its chrome armour. I gasped.

"Ah, my dear Cullens. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but it appears it must be unavoidable. I'm sure even little Alice saw this coming." I couldn't hear it from here, but I saw Aro's thin, papery lips move, in a sentence that could end our existence. '_I grow tired of their insubordination. Eliminate them._'

Caius, Jane and Marcus swept forward, Jane gasping with incredulity when nobody writhed from her mental abilities. All I had to do was shield them all. I worked on that, my posture as stiff as a board as I watched my family leap into the arms of danger. They were outnumbered, but somehow I could sense that their age made them much more skilled. Jasper and Emmett went for Aro, Carlisle and Edward went for Marcus, and Esme, Alice and Rosalie attacked Jane.

My heart constricted as Jane snarled at Esme, attempting to decapitate her. Esme tried fruitlessly to duck, before Rose yanked her out of the way, unfortunately relying on me too much and leaping out of my shield before I could pull her back in. Jane had her seizing on the floor in agony in a matter of seconds. Alice stood from helping Esme, and dove in front of Rose in defence as she struggled to recompose herself.

"You witch!" She screamed, flinging a kick in Jane's direction. She then lunged at her throat, feral growls leaving her throat when she floored her. They rolled to the side, and I was careful to keep the shield around Alice only, though I was struggling with my awareness. While Alice rose, her little form still angered that the small girl before her had even considered hurting her mother and sister, Esme was back on her feet and helped Rose stand with compassion. Her eyes glinted with maternal passion, her little soul angered as she and Alice strode in unison towards Jane to tear her to shreds.

When I panned my view west, I could see that Edward, anger fuelled by Marcus' attempt to disembowel Carlisle, had succeeded in ripping his arm clean off. However, Marcus was quicker and dropped to the floor, his legs ghosting through theirs like liquid silver, tripping them both as he retrieved his limb. He measured them up silently for a moment, his expression void of emotion, before he fell violently on them, unleashing his full fury. Edward and Carlisle were swept away in a mass of limbs, howls of pain, and roars.

Emmett, whose eyes had flitted over to Rose in distress, was kicked violently in the Jaw by Aro, breaking it with an audible crack. Jasper seized Aro's neck in a headlock, and I was unsure of whether he planned to tear it off or simply terrorise him, although Aro seemed leisurely and nonplussed. Emmett replaced his jaw, flashing forward with two bolder-like fists ready to repay his painful debt to him. Aro grinned; capturing Jasper's forearms in his hands and bringing him in front to protect himself from Emmett, Jasper's unwilling legs hooking Emmett and catapulting him back a good seventy metres. Then, his eyes mere slits, he dropped a guilty looking Jasper, and rotated in a dexterity-stimulated bound, using an ancient move I had never seen to render Emmett and Jasper helpless for several seconds.

"No!" I screamed, desperate to help in any way possible. But I didn't know how to fight, and the enemy could step in and out of my range so easily! I took a step towards Emmett, extending a hand to him before being stopped short by an unpleasant feeling in the back of my neck, preventing me from going any further. I then remembered, feeling psychologically ill: Caius had been unoccupied. He was going to either end me with his flamethrower, or kidnap me while the others could do nothing.

I choked out a discomforted gurgle as my throat's pain increased. I was not scared, however, and I knew this was because of Jasper, supplying his family with ever-lasting torrents of confidence, and determination, willing us to prevail. "Caius, that's hardly any way to treat a lady!" I snarled, as he pushed me facedown into the soil. I didn't understand; why was my newborn strength not working? I could feel the force he emitted to keep me pinned down as he straddled my back, placing the flamethrower to my head. He brushed my hair back, whispering in my ear: "I'd love to feel the satisfaction of killing you, but I need you."

I growled in disgust. "Caius, we haven't even had our first date!" I continued. Still nobody had noticed, even Jasper, too preoccupied with their battles. They probably assumed I would leave them as they fought for me. Never. I could never abandon them. I was going to have to move him myself.

"Please. I care not for spoilt little female brats like you. How dare you refuse an offer to join us so disrespectfully? I only do what Aro asks; his infatuation with you is aggravating." He continued to rile me up, saying things he knew would anger me.

"See? Do they really care for you? Nobody is even helping you." Though my face was in the ground, the sound of his skin stretching across his face in triumph was almost audible.

"Because you've got them distracted!" I hissed, turning my face away from the dirt. I wiggled furiously under Caius' weight, endeavouring to free myself urgently. He unpinned one of my arms, bending it gently at first, but swiftly increasing the pain.

"Will you join us?"

"NO!" I spat. He brought a hand across my face, my reaction delayed. I was stunned. I hadn't expected him to use such a petty form of violence. I found myself inclining my head away from him, willing myself to shrivel away into the ground as I shrunk away in...Fear. He had me right where he wanted me, increasing the pressure on my arm.

"None of the males care for you. As far as their concerned, they can just make due with you until they get better. Join us and you'll get treated with respect." I scoffed, the sudden confidence I held moments ago returning. I could hear that Jasper was back up on his feet, fighting for me again. Slapping me like that was not respectful.

"Bite me," I felt a familiar sting in my left shoulder, and knew he had done as I asked. I hissed in pain, for my shoulder, and for my arm, which I was sure was close to cracking.

"I bet you feel poignant, miserable and rejected when you think about Jasper and Alice, all the passion- filled nights of zealous heat. Has she had them with Edward too? I wonder…"

"Shut up!!"I screamed, struggling helplessly. My breathing hitched through my screams, and my eyes felt extremely irritant. I was sobbing as I helplessly fought for freedom. This only encouraged him. How could he be stronger than a newborn? I was stronger than Emmett, and I knew Emmett was stronger than Caius.

"But neither of them has ever given you that bliss before, have they? But they've both done so to Alice. What makes you so different?" How did he know all this? How did he know of my unaccompanied purity? I shrieked again, finally feeling the crack of my bones splitting, even though I knew that they would fuse back together in just minuets. Venom spewed out of the wound from which my bone protruded. This time I captured the Cullen's attention. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle rushed over, before being stopped by Caius. Jasper's face was one of horror as he took in the enormous shaft of the flame thrower.

"One more step and little Bella will be charred." I bawled at the unfamiliar pain had never experienced. I compared it to the burning, and found it was almost the same, while Caius shoved the instrument into the back of my neck.

"Both of them, Bella. Neither of them love you, neither of them ever ca-"It was at that point I decided I had suffered enough. I was driven by pure rage as I screamed higher than my lungs could go in defiance. My head burned furiously, and I screamed some more, positive that he had pulled the trigger, and that I was burning, with little time left before I was to die. I shook, realising that I could not feel another thing. Caius' weight was gone. I no longer felt the pressure of his body pressed up against mine. I opened my eyes, to find I was surrounded in another shield, and Caius was several meters ahead of me, as if he had been shocked off of me with some powerful force. I quivered violently from my place on the ground, but somehow managed to raise my none-injured arm out in front of me to find it was restricted. Where the red haze coated me protectively, was solid. I could touch it. Was it this that had repelled Caius?

Warily and still trembling aggressively, I brought myself to my knees, crawling towards the flame thrower and crushing it to mangled junk beneath my foot, being careful to avoid any flammable gasses and substances. I focused on stretching the shield around my family as I could with my mental one, covering first Alice, who had been dangling Jane's leg in mid air as the small girl who was really an elder struggled to reach it to complete herself. Edward was still intact, and when I covered him under my shield, Marcus was repelled like Caius, spurting several meters outwards as if my shield was an offensive attack. His attempt at staying upright had left ugly, earth trenches that stretched a mile, like tire tracks on a most, precipitated dirt road. Aro thrust Emmett backwards and straight into the cushion of my shield as he made the same mistake as the other two men. Emmett, stunned that he could no longer feel the impact of two unpleasant vampire fists against his face, blinked, hopping to his feet in confusion as he looked back to me who still shook, clutching, wounded at the blades of grass below me.

They gathered, covered in grazes, gouges and bites that the Cullens had left, sensing my new discovered supremacy that they were helpless against. With a mental and physical shield, I was impossible to get through. They had no choice but to retreat.

"And you said four of us would be adequate. Perhaps the outcome would have been different, had you not coaxed her too far. Now she's enhanced her powers. Everybody applaud Caius." Jane jeered at him. "If my brother and Felix had been here, then-"

"Jane." Aro silenced her with a vague brush of his hand. Though she said no more, it was obvious from her posture that she was aching to yell at us all, her tiny eyes crumpled up in sour defeat. The glint in her irises suggested revenge, however....

Aro brought his attention back to me, who stood central in my shield, in front of my family in protection while in my hunting crouch, my arm twisted awkwardly at my side, venom still burning the soil as it oozed out of the gash.

"We don't have you now Bella, but one day this Cullen will abandon you, and when he does, please don't hesitate to seek us again. Or perhaps _we_ shall seek _you_..." He turned, lifting his hood up. Jane pouted, grabbing Marcus' arm, as the pair trailed after Aro warily, leaving a good distance between themselves and the usually more chipper looking vampire. Caius glared at me for another moment, before dashing after Jane and Marcus. In the cleansing of the next wind, even a vampire could not detect them.

When I was certain it was safe to move, I doubled over and fell to my knees, remembering the pain in my shoulder from where Caius bit me, and the corrupted mess of my arm. They flared like my transformation, sticking to those two areas where his teeth had bitten into me in a crescent moon, and his supple hands had bended my limb into a position it was not meant to create. Jasper was beside me in less than a human heartbeat.

"Bella!?" He cried, alarmed at what he had witnessed. Carlisle and Esme were beside him, their eyes on my distorted arm with pity. Though it had regenerated slightly, the gash smaller than before, it was in no way repaired. Minor drops of venom still leaked, the skin around the bone slightly paler and raw than the rest, even though it was my own venom. It looked infected, rotten.

"Oh dear..." Esme said, her hands covering her mouth to stop the sobs from leaving her throat. She shook her head rapidly.

Rosalie had come over, instantly recoiling from the sight, her jaw stiff as she returned her gaze to my arm. "That is bad. Sorry Bella, but that is repulsive."

"I know." I cried, my own eyes tight as I hissed under my breath.

Carlisle frowned, looking at me with tortured eyes and heavy reluctance. The thought of what he had to do obviously pained him. I stared him back unwillingly, my eyes a dark onyx, I was later told.

"Bella, it's healing rapidly, but in a completely deformed position. I'm going to have to...Break it again." Jasper and Edward both hissed in sync, my eyes just able to make out Emmett and Alice following him unwillingly. Neither wanted to see me impaired.

"Just do it." I hissed, burying my face into Jasper's shoulder as he urgently tried to transmit to me unpromising tsunamis of tranquillity and lethargy.

That didn't stop the uncultivated, primal, tortured howl that left my newborn lips. From the skies, a thousand birds fled, distressed and desperate to get away from the horrific sound. At the back of my mind, I could hear Esme crying, but it was unregistered. I was too submerged in my own physical torment, beyond giving a care to the atmosphere around me, despite the colossal volumes of extra room in my psyche. Jasper shuddered, his movement shaking me as though I were upon a building, trembling with the force of an earthquake.

A good forty minuets had passed, Carlisle holding the two separate fragments of bone and skin so they could knit together. I growled inexorably into Jasper's shoulder, his shirt burning away with the wetness of the venom that spewed from my mouth. I almost, _almost_ bit him, in my haste to take away some of the agony, but I was not selfish enough to give him pain too. That would hurt him physically and emotionally. Caius's bite seemed insignificant compared to this. Jasper did not comment on the river of venom flowing from my mouth. He just held me, forever still. Every now and then, my shoulder would twitch, and my breathing patterns would cease completely.

Finally, the pain ebbed away, my face now buried in the crook of Jasper's shoulder. Emmett had brought Rosalie into his arms, neither able to bear my discomfort. Esme still cried into Alice's shoulder, Edward placing a hand on both of them. I'm sure that the others wouldn't have reacted in such an uncontrolled manner, and part of me that had been revived gradually as the pain relented, was saddened by that. If I'd been more prepared, and older than a day and a half, I could have avoided such a melodramatic response. But it would be a while now, until I was able to exercise the restraint the people before me had.

Carlisle, aware that I was a newborn, returned my arm to me slowly, so as not to startle me. I breathed heavily, before ceasing to breathe at all, my face of anxiety aimed towards my arm. I was rigid, void of all moment.

"It's okay." Carlisle smiled grimly. "You can move now."

I rubbed my arm, still hesitant to move it. After the all clear, Jasper enveloped me in his secure arms, emotionally leaking his happiness onto me, leaving me in hysterics. I squeezed him needily, even though I knew of my newborn strength. He didn't seem to care.

"What else did he do to you? You're still in pain." He growled in my ear.

"Nothing, he just bit me." I showed him my shoulder. He ran his thumb over it gently in reminiscence, and I decided not to disturb him; letting him have his moment in peace. I knew he must be thinking of his days in the newborn army. I threw my arms around him again, needing reassurance that they weren't coming back. That is exactly what he gave me. He stroked my hair right from the hairline down to the waist, singing a southern lullaby gently in my ear.

"I love you," I whispered every few seconds, in between my irregular breaths.

The Cullens watched from afar as Jasper calmed me without his powers, until I quietened so I could listen to his lullabies. He sang each word gently, letting the southern accent he held tinge his words as he stroked the back of my head with just his thumb, my head in his chest as I closed my eyes. I didn't make an effort to move, being completely comfortable in Jasper's arms as he held me. Everything I needed, despite what Caius thought or not, was right here in this man. All the sanctuary, passion, emotion, hope I needed was in him. With Jasper holding me, I didn't think of Jane, Marcus, Caius or Aro. I thought of the definition of home, and then looked in to the bold gold haze of Jasper's eyes.

Never mind anything around us. My life-support was right here. I was home.

---

Fret not! There is more to come! Thinky things!!! :D


	19. Blood ribbon

This chapter grew a lot before it was ready to be put on the site. But now it's ended up being the largest chapter so far, I think.

Enjoy, as the end continues to get closer!

Disclaimer: Twilight got a restraining order out on me, so now I'm not even allowed to _imagine_, being the owner!

Proceed!

---

Because of the levels of venom that I spilled, I was void of all energy. Having no energy when you're a vampire, means that you are very hungry. Rosalie volunteered to take me, bizarrely enthusiastic.

We sprinted wildly together for the second time since I had been changed, leaping over the river in graceful loops of glee, the occasional giggle leaving my mouth as I leaped onto Rosalie's shoulders. My older sister smiled up at me, before I released her and stood to her right. She closed her eyes, sniffing north-west, her head, and her golden curls following her nose. She groaned; a sound I've luckily never heard her make before.

"There's a _red fox_ over there..." She said wistfully.

I sniffed, finding that she was correct. I smiled. "I didn't know that was your preference..."

"Yeah, well." She said, clearly on edge. Her hands clenched and unclenched from their sides, and her eyes were a dark black. I suddenly felt guilty. She'd been hunting for me just this morning, and I think that the fact that she'd been hunting without actually feeding had made her thirsty.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get em'!" What I'd said was pretty pointless, as she'd already gone.

The fox was male, and meandering along in search of food like most animals do. Rosalie occupied a tree just above, and licked her lips, a ravenous expression on her face. Despite this, even in hunting she looked beautiful; the way her fingers coiled around the branch, making it look like she and it were connected, and the tresses of liquid gold that cascaded around her shoulders and face while she watched her prey, emitting an unearthly sheen that rivalled the sun's glare. The fox below sniffed, before finally bringing its head up into the branches to meet onyx, its face startled as it began to dart away.

She leaped, plummeting towards the ground and pulling the fox into an embrace, bringing her mouth to its throat without hesitation. The fox growled, twisting within her hold and snagging her clothes with its claws, but she scarcely noticed. Eventually, its growls turned to breathless gargles, before it was completely still in her arms. Rosalie gazed at me from where I watched, her eyes a bright gold in comparison to their former black. Observing that had made me hungry. Perhaps, if I was lucky, I would find a grizzly bear...

And I could smell one, too, weaving in and out of the trees less than a mile ahead. It was heading towards the city, presumably. Why not take it off of the human's hands? Giving into my senses just as I had less that a day ago, I charged, the speed of my feet making the ground sound no more relevant than a gentle hum against my toes as I leaped straight towards the bear, realising whilst airborne that it had spotted me. It swatted the air in front of me, hoping to turn the tables and attack me itself. I would have none of that. In Emmett style, I leaped onto the bear's back, the direction of my scent confusing it as it growled at me in outrage. It stood on its twos, which is what I had been planning for. Using my enhanced speed to my advantage, I dived in-between the bear and the ground, lunging for its throat and pinning it to the ground. I made a small incision at it's throat, and sucked the bear for all it was worth. Rosalie waited, an eyebrow raised. I looked to her in question, and she nodded. My eyes must have been burgundy again. I could not wait till the moment I could proudly call them gold.

"Ready to go back?" I panted, once I'd disposed of the bear with her help.

"No." She said, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked away nervously.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing wrong," She alerted me, once she'd read my alarmed expression. "It's just....That I didn't get a proper chance, with us alone...To, to _thank_ you. For all you've done for us. You truly are an amazing person Bella, and I really am sorry that it took your heart getting broken for me to see that." She confided, embracing me tightly. I returned it immediately, laughing at how silly it seemed that Rose was getting upset about what she'd just said. Like it'd offend me.

"Rosalie, its fine. I would have done it again and again,"

"I know," She breathed, looking at me again. "And that's what I mean. I know you wanted to be a vampire anyway, but you hadn't mentioned anything after you found Edward and Alice. Then, without thinking it through, at the first mention of danger, you gave up your mortality for _us_. You gave up growing _old_...having _children_...Just to keep _us_ _safe_."

"No big deal." I repeated, grinning as I grabbed her hand. "Ready to go home now?" I asked, still touched by her opening up her inner-most thoughts to me.

"Yes," She smiled, relieved. "Just know that you have a friend for eternity."

We laughed.

---

It was mostly silent when we re-entered the house. It was an extremely uncomfortable silence, I was still mad at Alice, who seemed to think it was her right to have both Edward and Jasper. I would never restore my trust in her now. I know she only remembered kissing him, or so Jasper says, but that means she still has feelings for him. It doesn't happen often but I know that very rarely Jasper can be overcome by emotion. Would he crumble under Alice's lust? I would kill her. I would.

I sat on the sofa, absent-mindedly caressing my necklace that I wore at all times. I guess I was taken back, my mind only just processing how much my life had changed in just a short time. But I wasn't saddened by this; my life was better. Not only had I fallen for Jasper (And landed conveniently in his arms), I got to spend the rest of eternity with him as one. I believe him. He doesn't treat me unfairly, and he lets me be my own person. He's my best friend, besides being my soul mate.

I've found that while this is my stress ball, even vampires had a tiny bit of difficulty crushing a diamond. It was the equivalent of a human trying to crush a mini jawbreaker. It could be done, but not so easily. Jasper had left me to my own devices, sensing that I wanted some time to myself. The family had soon followed after.

"Bella...?" A voice asked unsurely. I jerked my head towards her in irritancy.

She expected me to respond, but I didn't. Instead she continued to speak, knowing that my rude, lack-of-gesture meant I was listening. "I need to talk to you,"

"Go on," I told her quickly. She sat beside me, a place she was unwelcome to. I felt bad for treating her this way, but she wasn't my sister at the moment.

"Bella, speak to me." She pleaded. I continued to stare at her, my voice and features displaying a mask of calm.

"I have nothing to say to you, Alice."

"I'll speak then," She took a deep cleansing breath, before proceeding to speak to me. "About you and Jasper..."

"What? You want him back? You want to take what little piece of sanity I have left back and leave me with nothing again? Is that what you're saying Alice? You want to break me again?"

"Damn it Bella listen!" She yelled, grasping my shoulders tightly. She moved slightly closer to me, making sure she was calm before she spoke again.

"I will never take Jasper away from you. Of course I still love him; I was married to him for almost a century. But the matter of fact is, that I know you two belong together. I always knew that Jasper and I wouldn't be together for all eternity; I knew we'd drift apart, what with me being somewhat of a prophet. I just hoped it had been mutual, and that I hadn't been unfaithful. I-I feel so dirty for doing that to both of you. I can't know what Edward thinks about you two, but I know he's in denial, he just wishes to believe you two will separate and you will come back to him. I won't let you do that. Hold onto Jasper, please. He's my brother."

She smiled at me, before continuing. "As for my own relationship status, Edward and I are no longer together. We knew we weren't built for each other from go; it was more a moment of weakness than anything else, but now I'm free to clear my head, and hope for the best in the future. I know you detest me, but can you really blame me? Do you have any idea what kind of miracle it will be for me to stop being even slightly attracted to Jasper? Count yourself lucky with him." I froze for several seconds. I had not expected this level of truthful serenity in her voice. She was not apologizing to me directly, but assuring me that I was safe, that she approved of and respected me. And all oxygen swiftly left my lungs; I inclined my body towards her, my eyes feeling irate with sentiment.

"W-where does this leave you?" I asked, truly concerned. She made it sound as though she was leaving. "What of your future?"

Alice smiled, her eyes turning into tiny delighted slits of gold, and her cheeks caving in with cute little Alice-sized dimples. "I think it's becoming clearer now..."

When she said this I couldn't help but smile at her. All the doubt I had from even before her errant thoughts, was washed away. I could hear every ounce of sincerity in her voice; she truly hated herself for what she had done. She wanted Jasper and I to be happy, and she would no longer stand in our way. I didn't know what was going on with me or Edward, but I knew I had gained my sister back.

She began to stand, and I quickly stood with her, embracing her as hard as I could.

"I...I didn't think I could ever trust you again....Yet, here we are, and you just said that, and it's becoming increasingly hard to doubt you." I confided.

"...Aw Bella, I promise you can trust me now. And if you don't want to be friends again yet, then at least we can stay on neutral ground. I made that decision _without_ visions; the _smart_ way." I released her, meaning to give her a smile that suggested friendship, before I remembered an important little detail that had also taken its toll on me.

"By the way, Alice... you say that Edward and you are no longer together... Do you have any idea of his frame of mind towards _me_ at the moment? Our last conversation wasn't exactly...Pleasant." We both winced.

Alice inhaled, biting her lip and grasping her chin as she cocked her head to one side thoughtfully. "No...I only know what I see, or what I used to rely on in visions. I've done enough damage; I suggest you just find a moment in your spare time to talk with him." We both knew that everybody could hear what we were saying. I'd never been so thankful for vampire hearing in my life. Maybe now it wouldn't be so awkward if I approached him.

"It's not entirely helpful, but...Thank you. You...You _are_ my sister. I hope you find happiness in whoever comes to be your soul mate soon." She grinned slyly, hitching her eyebrows up at me. I inclined my head towards her in interest, knowing this meant that she held a secret.

"What?"

"I had a vision recently...." She trailed off.

"Yes...?" I prompted.

What she said next was in hushed tones, so that maybe even the vampires above couldn't hear our conversation. "I've seen my mate! I mean...my real mate; the one I'm destined to spend eternity with. It's not easy being a prophet; sometimes you just wish with all you're heart that the things you see won't be true. But this time I know they will. It's like...Visions of him alone have my heart aching with longing. He's a Vampire, and we'll be meeting him in the distant future. He has our diet too! I think he sees the future…Just his own path, which I'm guessing is good if you aren't sure of it. But he's currently a nomad, and his name is unknown as of yet." I grinned happily, letting Alice embrace me in sheer happiness. I didn't feel the awkwardness that had boiled between us for months. It was Alice and Bella again, how I liked it.

"Do the others know?"

"No. I reserved the info for my best friend first." She looked up at me hesitantly. I smiled reassuringly, pressing my lips to the ebony chaos of her locks for the first time in what seemed like several millennia. I felt warm, despite the irrationality of my arctic skin.

---

My original idea of a happy ending had been that Edward and I were together, and I was a Vampire, living with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie Cullen for the rest of eternity. The end of my real story is even better. I wasn't sure how, but the animosity that had raged between the family for months was just as dissolved as when Alice and I reconciled. I think, standing up against those bigger than us, brought the bond of family up through the abyss of darkness and despair again. Needing each other's backs, Jasper and I saw through the haze that had been our mistrust for our former mates, Rosalie managed to trust Alice enough to fight beside her, Emmett no longer clung to the sombre psyche that had kept us all from drowning for months, Carlisle could see his family grow, and the petty divides stifled, and Esme had let go of her insecurities that by enforcing her opinion upon us she would loose her family one by one. And so we won, for now, knowing that Venom is thicker than water. (We don't have Blood. Well, I do, because I'm still a newborn.)

As a celebration for overcoming all the difficulties this past time had dished out for us, we were currently having a Vampire family reunion. Alice had insisted we wore formal, and had invited our cousins from the Denali coven. Of course, I already knew of Kate and Garrett, but I also got to meet the new addition of the Denali clan Tala, (who had spent most of the night with Edward,) Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya and Irina. I was surprised that she came; she was still fairly bitter towards us for siding with the werewolves that ended Laurent's life. Perhaps there were no longer hard feelings? Though I doubted that myself as a vampire. I knew all too well the maddening effect of heightened emotions, and I knew they could not just disappear, not without good reason. They had found Tala bruised up in a burning car wreck, un-breathing. They pitied her, as she would have been an orphan, and changed her. She had considered them family ever since. She is only several inches taller than Alice, but she has beautiful ivory skin and wavy caramel hair down to her shoulders, framing her face and embracing her forehead. Unusually for a Vampire, her nose is bordered with several light freckles, and her eyes are a wonderful citrusy amber, as she is still a newborn, like me. She told me that as a human, they were a startling forest green, which she seems not to have lost entirely in their almost-greenish-gold.

I truly did think of them as fondly as cousins, only after the short amount of time I had spent with them. There were also several traditional Vampires that had been invited that, even though they drank human blood, were all very humble to me and I quickly took liking to them. Jasper's friends that he had mentioned in his tale of his life before Alice: Peter and Charlotte. From the Egyptian Coven, Amun, and his female mate Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. Amun was quiet, and Kebi spent most of her time with him, but I saw them laughing and cracking smiles when they thought nobody was looking. Last on the list, were the Amazon Coven, Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina. They were all large, but just as humble as the other guests. Their movements were not so much robotic, but they all worked as one, and to begin with, I believed Zafrina to be the leader. But they were all equal, Zafrina just happened to be the voice of the dynamic coven.

In the Cullen back garden, was a massive dance floor, set with a DJ system, and a stack of music so large I wondered if it were possible for a Vampire to get crushed by it all. There was music from just about every decade. There was every genre, every year, and every style. With so many people from so many different times and tastes, there needed to be the wide Variety to fit everyone's needs. There was currently classical music, as all the mates danced rhythmically to the rhythm of the music. Dresses flowed gracefully in circles like rings of garlands, and for once, I was just as graceful as the others. Jasper held me steadily, and he did not do all the leading, it was a 50/50 effort from both of us. On our last spin, my dress dropped down to the ground, and I curtsied playfully as he bowed and winked at me. My dress was sapphire silk, and the skirt flowed gracefully down to the floor, enveloping the space around me like a midnight rosebud. The top resembled that of a corset and was lined with clear beads and gems to enhance the occasion. They sparkled in the different spectrums of light Alice had set up, and Jasper told me I looked gorgeous, to which I had replied, "Standing next to you, that doesn't even _touch_ on being a legitimate statement."

My hair was curled, and tumbled elegantly down my shoulders and towards my waist. Jasper's honey blonde hair was long, and back in its usual position for me to admire. Jasper himself wore a tux with a loose fitting blue satin tie to match my dress. I had insisted he wear it loose and casual as it suited him better to be comfortable and casual, although he still looked formal. I smiled across the 'buffet table' (Emmett had filled a punchbowl full of grizzly blood.) checking to see that everyone was having fun, when my eyes caught Edward, all alone. Tala was with her sister Irina, and he looked lost without her. He watched the cobble stones underneath the willow tree of the stone bench surrounded in lilacs that he sat on aimlessly, purposeless. I wanted to go and see what was wrong with him, but I was afraid that he would be upset if I went. I looked up, startled to find that he had already followed my gaze and smiled at me.

"You don't have to ask permission. Go. But make sure you save some more dances for me." He kissed me tenderly, then going to find our mother for a dance.

I sat beside him, and his lips twitched up north slightly, but his eyes and head stayed cast downwards.

"Why aren't you with Tala? She likes you, you know," I began, finding it easiest to keep the spotlight off of myself. He finally met my gaze, and I met his too, though more reluctantly.

"I'm glad you have your happiness now, but at the same time, I still love you." He sighed in frustration. He wasn't frustrated that I didn't love him anymore. Now he sounded more frustrated at himself for not being able to move on.

"Edward, I still love you... Not anyone, even Jasper could ever change that. But I don't love you the same way I used to. It's okay to grieve for me, but I'm still here. Let's not dwell on the past. I'd still like to be your big sister, if you want me to?" I asked. He smiled, seeing as I had said 'big' sister.

"I'd like that. On one condition."

"What?" I asked, mystified by his request.

"I get to be the 'big' brother." He chuckled. I grinned, barking out a musical laugh..

"But you're seventeen and I'm nineteen!" I whined in shrill protest.

"No…I'm one hundred and eight." We both laughed again, like in the olden days, before the thought of exactly that element of our relationship sobered us both up. Edward took my hand, bringing his lips to it in silent apology for his lack of etiquette, before placing it back in my lap.

"Goodbye, Bella." I nodded. We sat silently for some time, comfortably watching others enjoying themselves. Jasper twirled Esme listlessly, so much experience that their moves weren't over exaggerated, but were still perfect. Each move was flawless, as if choreographed by Angels. Edward chuckled, and I turned to him in question.

"Now I know how Jacob feels." I sighed, nodding at him quietly. Only, Jacob hadn't given up. Edward had finally relinquished me, and I could still feel the waves of relief melting from my body that he wasn't being hostile.

I could see in the dark shadows, Alice hugging a male Vampire. He was tall, moderately muscular, and had rich chestnut curls atop of his head. His eyes were fluffy butterscotch, and I knew this was Alice's match. So this is why she had been so adamant on having a formal theme! She knew she'd meet him tonight. This was her vision. Our new member of the family was here. And it appears as if he was already in love with her. Though it was probably rude of me to peak, I was entranced at the charming gestures of love they exchanged as Alice fit her forehead into the crook of his neck as he turned his head to meet her lips. As they curved towards the crowd and met my eyes, Alice waved at me and sent me a wink, mouthing the word _'Sebastian' _as no more that a caress on her lips. Tugging excitedly at his fingers, she towed him along to meet Carlisle and Esme. I laughed, turning my head to Edward, who had followed my gaze. From the corner of my eye, I could sense a noticeably skittish female vampire glancing at us every now and then, and stood up with a grin. Edward assessed my movements as a forewarning for my departure. I stuck two fingers to my forehead before raising them skywards, equipping the gesture with a wink.

"I'll see you later, brother." I beamed.

"Later, sister." He smiled back.

"Oh, and go dance with Tala. It's rude to keep a lady waiting." I remarked in true, Esme fashion. I went back to meet Jasper's embrace for another dance. The tender kiss we shared under the subtle glow of the strobes was wonderful.

After he twirled me a last time, I went to give him another playful curtsy when he stopped me on my way up. He smiled, pulling at my wrist lightly as we came inside through the glass doors, me trailing behind him while he ascended the stairs. He sat me down on our bed in the favourite room, knowing that this room was just as much a sanctuary to us as he was to me. He then captured my hand again, kissing each knuckle, but keeping it in his grasp. I sighed contently, leaning into his shoulder, when the bass melody of his voice reached my ears.

"About what Caius said...is it really a problem?"

I exhaled sadly, my mood tainted by the acidic memory. We both knew that what he really meant was 'did you believe him.'? "No....No I _know_ you would never do that to me..." Though I believed what I said to some extent, I could hear the shreds of doubt in my voice, and I knew that he could feel and hear them too.

Before I could demand that he embrace me, he was at my feet on the ground, sitting in the lotus position, his hand fondling with my own. He did not look at me.

"Bella, these last few months with you have been some of the best in my vampire years. I've never...seemed complete, able to make my own decisions, like you allow me to. My happiness has certainly not ever felt so full in my entire life. I know it seems so soon, but what's the point in holding off if I will just do exactly the same thing in a century's time? I know what I want, and this time I'm sure it's you, Bella." As he said this, he leaned towards me, until his honey and pinecone breath saturated the air around me and his eyelashes tickled my cheek in a stimulating butterfly kiss.

"Holy crow..." I breathed stunned at the importance of his tone.

"Bella." He murmured, just as gentle. His fingers were now tangled in my locks. "Marry me..."

"W-What?" I stammered.

"A vampire hard of hearing?" He teased, almost laughing at the excitement of the situation. Either that, or some of my hysteria was rubbing off on him.

"You want me to marry you?" I repeated softly, all manners of joking aside.

He gazed at me solemnly, giving me one exaggerated nod as he answered. "Yes."

I gripped his hand tightly, stuck for the right words to console his look of agitation. My eyes were on the trillions of sandy fibres in our carpet, conscious of my shaking, though unaware that I was sobbing uncontrollably. Though the cries were of happiness, I could scarcely feel the vibrations of them through my numbness. I threw my arms around him, and kissed him square on the lips, with as much force and passion as I had. Our heads slanted in all directions in a fruitless attempts to get closer to one-another. When we broke apart, I was soundless, but beaming more extensively than I thought possible for such a slight face.

"If you have to ask, then you're more of a simpleton than I though; Of course!" I held my hand out, and he slipped the box out of his pocket and placed the ring onto my finger. The ring's band was untraditional, as the platinum was bent into a spiral, leaving the ring with an incomplete coil. The diamond was placed snugly in-between the metal break, glittering with undiscovered colours in the abnormally bright midnight light. I kissed him again, as ferociously as I could muster, and he responded with just as much force. As he stood, he lifted me also, and so my feet didn't touch the ground. He took three smooth steps down the stairs before opting to leap over the banister, with me still in his arms, my own around his neck as he supported the bottom half of me with his other arm.

I felt lighter than oxygen as he carried me back to the scene, our lips never parted, as Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme finished their last dances. He placed me on the ground, finally releasing my lips and grasping the hand that wielded my ring while he gazed at me ecstatically. To be honest, I think this was the highest up I had ever seen Jasper on cloud nine, and I coveted for more. His alabaster face glowed an appealing golden through his full-facial grin. His eyes were alight and exited, reminding me of my mother on Christmas morning as she woke me to open the gifts. Seeing his delight, I was just about on the same level if not happier.

"C'mon Bell, let's go show Esme your new ring." He insisted.

"If we must, Jazz." I chirped in return.

And then we cut across the floor, through the hoards of Vampires, to announce our subsequent engagement.

---

I think Jasper's method of proposal was quite sweet. There will be **one . more . Chapter**. Do not miss it!

Thinky things, my dear readers!


	20. Epilogue:Undead lovers

This is the final chapter of escapade, and the epilogue! I know people, its heart-rending stuff! *Sobs*

Again I'd like to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing, and who have made this so much fun to write. Thanks to those people, (Which is basically all of you,) as you already know, there will be a sequel! And, proud to finally call this story complete, without further ado, I give you chapter 20....

Disclaimer: Twilight is like a box of communal chocolates. As much as you want it to be yours, you can't have it!! :(

---

We sat in our clearing for what could be the last time for a few centuries, savouring the time we had left in our little sanctuary, the one in which our love for one another had been kindled.

I was wedged in-between Jasper's legs, my head lolled back right onto his shoulder as he watched the sky, intrigued by my expression as I observed the stars that seemed always to loom over this clearing whenever we visited it. The ground was dewy, and so were the surrounding flowers of the early spring, though I was besotted by the splendour of being able to see from across the open space, tiny flowers of contrasting and colours, crimson, ivory, sapphire and gold, the condensation making them seem as though they had been weeping. In happiness or sadness I didn't know. The sky, however, had endowed upon us such a blessing of beauty as before if not more that it had taken me a moment to breathe when we had at first returned. Now, the moon was full, but I smiled at the philosophy behind it. I could have been that moon, barely visible on some of the occasions we had visited, needing to be shown to the world, so everybody, including itself, could be shown that it was not worthless; to prove that it was, and could be a whole entity. Could the moon be smiling, it would have grinned at me just then, proud that I finally saw what I had been convinced otherwise of this whole time. That I _was_ special. That I _was_ worth it. If Jasper could see something in me, that managed to extinguish all his pain, then I couldn't be that worthless. Nothing that made him smile was worthless.

Feeling what I felt, I felt Jasper's constricting arms wound tighter around me, the love pooling off of him in hazy, thoughtless torrents. He needn't say much. What we felt for each other meant more than all the words in the world to me. Of course, words were necessary for some things. And I was glad; otherwise I would never get to hear his voice. "It'll be alright." He promised.

He was referring to us moving, to Portland. But how could it possibly hold any magnificence for me compared to forks? Where I had been born, watched my parents distance, and taken away, only to return and re-strengthen my bond with my father, fall in love, find a second family, fall out of that love, and be spiralled into an entirely new, truer one that I would be able to keep for eternity, which still wasn't enough.

I didn't see how it could. I sighed, nodding solemnly, though I knew he wouldn't buy it. He released me, only to rotate me in his arms so I straddled his lap. From there, he pressed his forehead against mine, our noses touching and our tresses mixing in a fascinating blend of chocolate gold. His face was determined, yet not angry, not at me, at least. The love was still flooding through, and-out of habit of letting Jasper taste my emotions and partial inability to keep both my physical and mental shield up at once, my physical shield was down, no longer around either of us.

"Its fine, Bella." He said, his breathing very slight, and almost undetectable. "Don't you see that what you've once know in Forks will follow you? And from then on, you'll make much brighter, much more amazing memories that you'll _never_ forget. Until you return to those places, and continue to build many memories for all eternity." When he said it in that faultless way he has, with not one stutter, there was no possibility of not believing him. But surely, he was speaking from what he knew, not what he imagined.

"But it won't be the same..."I brooded. "For you, it's not new. You already have all these wonderful memories. And you'll make more, but age always makes things more sentimental..."

He laughed, which irritated me, though I didn't say so. But his burst of amusement was short. "Age makes thing sentimental, but love makes things sweet. Time gets longer, but my love for you is stronger than any love I've ever known, whether it's been mine, or anybody's. And _Love conquers all_." He said theoretically.

I sulked, realising that I had no other explanation for why I wouldn't like Portland.

"Don't be discouraged, Bella." He soothed, smoothing the creases from my forehead with his thumb. "I know what really troubles you." He whispered into my ear, his hands toying with my fingers, twisting my beautiful engagement ring from left to right in hopes of catching it glisten in unison with the stars. "You have many loose ends to tie, with the humans, tomorrow." He elaborated.

Yes. I would be the first vampire to not be though to have been 'missing in action'. Humans would know I was dead(in some aspects) And then we could move on; return to Forks in sixty years or so when all the humans we knew have either moved onto bigger and better places, or died. My father would definitely be among the latter, a depressing thought. Besides being a vampire, I didn't know what happened in the afterlife. And when my father died, I would never see him again.

Jasper, without me even expressing these thought, knew all this, of course. "And, naturally this will be the hardest part for you. I was a ravenous newborn, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett had already accepted death, Carlisle would not have been re-accepted after being bitten, and Esme felt she had no reason left to live, anyway. So, none of us could understand the extent of the conflict you are feeling."

"But you..." I added zealously, leaning in as I cupped his face in my cheek. "And a life without you all is unquestionable. My humans, I will miss, but my Vampires, I cannot bare living without. A life devoid of you is not a life at all."

And with that, I had made him speechless. My lips captured his, and I refused to release them until the peak of dawn.

---

I lay in the mahogany encasement, not breathing, my eyes closed. My hands clutched a bouquet of orchids to my chest as the funeral procession began. Charlie had been led to believe that I died in my sleep peacefully, of mysterious causes. Rosalie, being my roommate, best friend, and female, shared a room with me. Having had a terrible nightmare, she went to seek solace from me in the middle of the night. She'd sat beside me, only to find that my body was cold, and I was not breathing. Alarmed and disturbed, she'd called Carlisle in a panic, and he and Esme had come down to Alaska personally to check up on me. By then, Jasper had seen me, trying to calm Rosalie's hysterics, though he himself was distressed. The twins were incredibly shaken, and Carlisle had diagnosed my death. Charlie, feeling sick to his stomach, requested that no post-mortem be carried out, as it would not bring me back to the living.

It turns out that although I had a small tolerance to bloodlust in animals, I had no bloodlust whatsoever towards humans, so if I was careful, I could get one last look at Charlie before I had to say goodbye forever. Even though I was the 'Deceased' person, I was still in black. I wore a frilly ebony dress that flared at my hips and ended just above my knees, and the lacy strapped corset hugged at my still curves. I lay completely still, death had taken my heartbeat, but venom had preserved my beauty, as the movement stopped, and I could no longer feel the vibrations of unsteady surface and rocks that certain men stepped over. Charlie and the La push boys had carried me, as Jacob had agreed to fulfil my last request and wished the best for me. The minister said some words on my behalf, and some of my friends came to speak. Jacob stood, and I was worried about what he would say. I could tell that Jacob was using his feelings towards never seeing me again to help his speech seem more authentic.

"Well, I've known Bella since we were kids. She's pretty much always had the happy, compassionate personality she had. A little while back, she came to her home town, forks. And I got to see a lot more of her. She became my best friend, and eventually it hurt us both a little to be away from each other. And even though she's gone, I want her to know that we'll always be best friends; and that not even death could do us part." I sneaked a quick sniff, being careful not to move my shoulders as I inhaled. I could smell salt, and I knew that Jacob was crying.

My mother managed to choke out a short dialogue, before erupting into inconsolable tears as she was guided blindly off of the podium. It took a lot of strength and willpower that I didn't know I had, not to even move a muscle towards the torrents of pain I could hear Renee enduring. It almost seemed worse than the obscurity I withstood no more than a year ago when I lost my entire family.

I listened intently for Charlie's speech, until finally it was his turn. Charlie and I had never been good at telling each other how we felt. I suppose I got that from him. But once I'd been exposed to the Cullens, I had gradually learned that nothing should keep you from confiding in family, even if we sometimes lost sight of that. I wanted more than anything to know that he approved of me. I wanted to know that I had made him proud before I said goodbye.

"Bella. She was my daughter, whom I'd only just gotten back. But, other than her death, I don't regret any of it. It was a pleasure to watch her grow from a rosebud into the blooming flower she was, and nothing she did could stop the amount of pride I had in her. She was one hell of a cook, and she was never gave me the normal teenage grief-" He paused. I imagined him grimacing as he remembered the whole Edward ordeal. "Every parent knows that it's terrible to have to outlive your child...Bella in particular. Patient, kind, compassionate, and more aware of others around her than even herself. Wherever she is now, and if you can hear me Bells, good luck…I love ya Bells." I heard sniffing and the gentle padding as he stepped off of the altar. Then I heard the most heartbreaking sound ever. Charlie tried, but failed miserably to hold back several sobs. I knew that would be a wound to his ego, but the guilt and happiness mingled into one that he cared so much about me was overwhelming.

There were songs before the priest said several more words on my behalf, and then people stood to murmur their last goodbyes to me. Besides Renee, Angela's was the most upsetting.

"I hope you aren't in any pain at all Bella, please rest in peace…" Not physically. But this is what I had wanted. Of course, the Cullens stood and said fake farewells. Rosalie in particular had to be dramatic for obvious reasons. But when she told me that she was sorry she couldn't save me, I wasn't entirely sure it was for show. Jasper was the last, and when everyone had entered their cars, he ran a finger over my lips as a reminder of their touch.

"Don't forget. At nightfall, we'll give you the signal. Then we run from there." He said in a hushed Vampire tone. I couldn't speak, so I sent him torrents of understanding. I was going to be buried, and erupt from my personal coffin to walk amongst the living once again.

The priest said his final words before everybody said their final, final goodbyes. The casket was now closed, but I could still hear Charlie and Renee grieving over the loss of their daughter, and the gentle thumps as my coffin was showered with orchids and various other flowers. Then I heard the distant sound of cars leaving, and I knew that my parents were out of my existence forever. I was left to my own devices for approximately five hours. It was late February, and it was roughly 12:00 **(A/N: I'm going by around about the time it gets dark in England in the winter, so...it could vary. If so, use your imagination to make it fit your country.)**

I thought of how, despite the way my parent's final goodbye tainted our departure with bitter sweetness, I was still doing the right thing. At least I knew the ones I cared about who couldn't protect their selves were safe. Even if I did naturally, I wouldn't have my ideal heaven, as there would be no waiting for Jasper; I'd spend my eternity watching him spend his eternity without me. So now I had my angel, and although I'd lost my human family, I would gladly give my life again infinity times over for Jasper. I had never been more content in one's arms than I was in his. Eternity would be dull without his embrace. My mother, my former best friend, as much as I hated to admit it, did neglect me slightly when Phil joined the family. She would always be with Phil, and even though she tried to be a dutiful mother and stay with her daughter, she just didn't have the same twinkle in her eye as she used to when we spent time together; so in her best interests, I went to Charlie. Charlie was like the wind: he moved swiftly, didn't hover, but was always there. Even though I hadn't lived my childhood with him, the three years I spent with him were nice. Just him and me. And despite the several mishaps with Edward, my father had kept me happy. I knew he liked having me around, he'd just never told me so directly.

My train of thought was stopped abruptly when I heard a shallow crunch six feet above me. I guessed that was my queue. My Vampire senses gave me sight in the dark, though it was more like being colour-blind. In the night, the vibrant colours of the day would turn into warm, rich colours of the night. I marked out a weak point in the wood (not that it mattered where I punched) and burst straight through, to be met with the unpleasant soil all around me. As it was newly placed, it was easy to navigate with my Vampire strength and hearing up to the surface of the earth. I punched through, scratching the earth desperately as a joke I was sure would amuse Emmett. I wondered if I looked like a zombie. My other arm burst through, and I gently heaved myself upwards, rearing my head through the dirt. I hoisted the rest of my body out of the dirt patch, and my eyes scanned my surroundings for Jasper. He chuckled, seeing me looking for him and embracing me in a hug, despite my dirtiness. My hair was caked with dry, brown soil, as was my face and my very porcelain skin. My dress was shredded slightly at the straps and the frills hung rebelliously from where they had been sutured from the strain of digging me to the top. I was shocked that he could still kiss me when I was in this condition. Off to the side, Emmett chuckled, wielding a shovel.

"Gotta' pat it down. Ya don't want it to look like the dead are walking do you? Oh, by the way, you have to tell me what it's like being buried alive--oh, I'm sorry, buried dead." He snickered. I rolled my eyes, feeling every crack from where the mud had encrusted around my eye area. I wiped the fragments off of my face in annoyance, combing helplessly through my hair with my fingers. I'm sure my appearance _resembled _a zombie. Jasper chuckled, teasing my hand out of my locks to keep in his hand. He looked over at Emmett; waiting for him to make sure the soil looked untainted. Emmett caught his glance and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Go ahead; I've got to dispose of this baby anyway. Speaking of babies, tell Rosie I'll catch her up." He turned away. We both agreed.

When I twisted back to Jasper, his beauty still struck me; I wanted so badly so kiss him then, but I didn't want him to be uncomfortable with all the dirt on my face and anywhere else it may lay dormant. He must have caught my pang of longing, because he kissed me gently on the lips, motioning his head towards the woods. I took one final look at the cemetery, knowing that I would never see anyone from forks again. I looked at my gravestone, which read:

_**Here sleeps Isabella Mary Swan,**_

_**Beautiful daughter, and an undeniably caring friend.**_

_**May you rest in peace.**_

_**1989-2009**_

I brought my undivided attention back to Jasper, and when I did, I didn't feel so melancholy. He wasn't using his powers on me, as he knew I needed this moment. I needed to leave some reminder, just so they knew I'd always be with them. I decided, nobody would ever notice, and scratched a tiny, almost unidentifiable 'B' onto the back of the stone. Then I turned to Jasper, and when my hand touched his warm one, I smiled a real smile, ready to let go of all of my past, and look into the new immortal future I was to have with my new immortal family.

"Don't miss me too much," I whispered quietly into the dark, and then I pivoted, never turning back. Jasper smiled tentatively, but amorously at me, his eyes dancing with pride. I pecked his upper lip, and tightened my grip on his hand, thanking him for being so loyal and supportive. To my left, I could see a large roaring flame to the west. Was that really called for, Emmett? I could also hear his delighted laugh, at entertainment he received from his means of disposal. My sharp eyes scanned the forest ahead, and we could see Rosalie and Esme at the peak of the trees, giving us the signal that the cars were waiting before taking off to make their own way.

"_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there.  
I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there.  
I did not die. "_

Then we ran into the night, like the undead lovers we were.

_Fin._

----

And that's a rap people! Not sure who wrote the poem, but it was not me. It was about death, and fit nicely with the story, so I put it in. Do not forget the sequel 'Eternally yours', which will come in a few months, depending on its progress. I may put some more one-shots up before then. Whether it's twilight, or another fandom I'm not sure. Maybe a bit of both. I really want to enter a contest, but I have no Idea how to get into one. If any of you are doing any, or know of any, then please PM me about them! Not just Bella/Jasper, but anything. A stretch of skill would do me good. And I need to do more of Esme's new moon! Like I promised!

Thank you again for your amazing reviews, and all the support I've received throughout the story. You're all fabulous, and I hope you'll stick with me through the nearing sequel. For anybody who hasn't put me on their author alerts, or is just interested in the popularity (I don't actually mean that it's popular...That would just be plain big-headed...) of this fic, I'll be posting an end-stats chapter, and a heads up for the sequel.

**EDIT:: I'm leaning in the direction of a Rosalie/Emmett fic called 'Summit', where Rosalie is a human instead of Bella at the beginning of twilight. I'm wondering if any of you would be interested in that first, or want Eternally yours straight away... PM me if you're unsure, and I've kinda got a lot of Spiraling plot bunnies in my head that I want to grab and stretch, so I might put a poll up on my profile about that soon. This is crucial, because I have no freaking idea what to do first!!!!!**

And, for the last time (For a while), THINKY THINGS!!!!!

Goodbye people! *Screen turns off*


End file.
